Back to you
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Santana and Brittany broke things off and believed it would be the end. Now, life has a surprise for them. ( some changes were made in the story and that is why I removed other chapters. I will post them soon)
1. Chapter 1

Seven years ago Santana left her broken and empty because she was afraid to come out and fight for their love. She asked Britt for some more time, but she didn't want to wait anymore. She waited for her since she was six years old. Her parents knew about them They saw them making out and eve heard them having sex and Brittany knew they would give Santana a place to stay if her parents kicked her out. But it was not enough for the Latina to come out to her family.

_''I'm done Santana. I can't anymore. I've loved you since I was six and you never had courage to fight for me and love me back as I deserve.''_

_''Britt…My grandmother is on a death bead…. I can't tell my family now….''_

_''Then we are done Santana…''_

_''Britt…''_

_''Leave!''_

Santana left Britt's house and that was the last time she saw her. Brittany was left in pieces. For weeks she was empty, just a shell of who she used to be. Rachel and Queen kept her sane but they were afraid for their friend. Queen tried to find Santana but had no luck. Her phone was no longer in use and her parents had no idea where she went. Even her parents had no idea where she was. As soon as her grandmother died, she left. She packed her bag and left in the middle of the night. She never called any of them or tried to reach any of their former friends. Britt was sad and drunk most of the first year and then somehow she found the way to cope with her pain and all she felt. As time went by she was getting her old personality back and somehow she got the will to live again. She, Rachel and Q moved to New York and made it big. She and Rachel started dating and as Britt's job as a Broadway dancer made their income safe, Rachel decided to have a baby. Rachel was two months pregnant and over the Moon when Britt landed new dancing role. It was for a movie. She was supposed to help with choreographing a musical. It war some new version of ''West side story'' and Rachel made her take the job. Rachel and Quinn insisted they visit her on set and see her work. The lead actress was hot as hell and Rachel had hints of jealousy watching Britt dance with her. She was flirty and fun. Rachel got some self confidence back when she learned that the actress is pretty straight and just interested in being Britt's friend. Her name was Elena and she reminded Quinn of someone. She would notice how Britt would wonder off somewhere watching her practice or talk. And then it clicked… She was very much like Santana. She was beautiful , loud , funny and had the same eyes. She was not sure how to approach things or even if it is worth it to ask. She and Rachel were at the good place. They were having a baby and Britt was always there when Rachel needed her. As long as Rachel made no comments, she will keep her mouth shut. For almost a month Quinn and Rachel would come to rehearsals and watch Britt dance. They would have lunch with Elena and then they would go back to work. One day they started talking about friends and family. Elea told them that there is six of them and that she had a lot of cousins. After the family talk, came the relationship talk.

''Are you dating someone?''

''I am now… He is the best ever… I met him through my roommate.''

''They are friends?''

''That is the funny story… They are ex lovers…. They used to hook up at high school, but at some point they became friends. ''

''And what is your roommate like?''

Elena smiled….

''She was the only girl that could get me to cross the line... She is also Latina, hot as hell and has a temper to kill. She has a body of a goddess and there is no man or woman who wouldn't want her. I am not as half as difficult as she is. I love her so much…. But… Oh… She is the Satan in woman's body….''

Quinn smiled .

''Us, Latinas are not easy to handle… But… she… Oh, my Good… She is really something special…. She is also an actress and an amazing dancer. That girl can move and do with her body things I can't imagine doing. I found out she was a cheerleader, four time national champion and that she had crazy lady as her couch who made her and others drink some crazy things to stay in shape. ''

Britt's mood went down after mentioning the Latina, Satan, cheering and the rest… Rachel spoke for them.

''We used to know _someone_ like that. Brittany and Quinn were cheerleaders too. They were on the team with that person. She had so much fun torturing me in high school. She thought she was better than me and she made all of us miserable. I was the leader of a Glee club and she wanted my place and my solos…''

Quinn tried to stop Rachel from saying too much. She was not sure how Britt would react.

''It was not like that… She was…''

''Special…''

They all looked at Britt… That was the first comment she made of her in years.

''What?''

''She was special…''

''Brittany, you can't be serious?!''

Elena looked between the friends and lovers and tried to discover what is going on.

''Rachel…''

Quinn tried to calm down the situation.

''No, let her finish… She was special? She made hell of our lives… She made hell of your life…It took us so long to get you to normal and to get over her…''

''That was my fault also… I made her leave. I had no understanding for her pain and struggle. If I had more patience and understanding, she wouldn't have left and…''

''You would still be together? Is that it Brittany?''

''No, I was not going to say that Rachel.. I am with you, we are having a baby…''

''Are you in love with her?''

Elena looked at them and waited for something to happen and stop the discussion… Quinn interrupted by asking more about the roommate…

''She is crazy bitch… She sleeps with a lot of girls. But, when she is drunk, she always goes to bed with leggy blonds with blue eyes. Every year, on the 28th of June, she is locked in her room with a hear shaped wooden box crying like a baby and apologizing to someone who has something to do with a box. She referred to that person as ''baby B''. At first I believed she lost the baby or gave it for adoption , but my boyfriend assured me it had nothing to do with it. He said she called that girl like that. I never found out what is in the box and my boyfriend never talks about the girl from the box. He told me it was epic love and that she and the girl were too stubborn to forgive. He also told me that he would love to see them end up together. He told me what they had was something that happens once in a lifetime. Sometime he jokes that regardless of when and where they meet it would take them less than fifteen minutes to end up having sex like crazy. I was a little jealous at the beguiling. He knows her secrets and he knows how to calm her. Sometimes they would just sit on the floor and sing . She would cry and he would hold her and promise her that she would be fine. ''

Quinn was too curious…

''What does the box look like?''

'' I just know it was costume made and that she has a key in the locket around her neck. My boyfriend told me that the other girl also has a box and then inside of the box they made inscriptions for each other. ''

Brittany was shaking and couldn't eat anymore. She wanted to ask for the name… She had to ask… Elena noticed Britt's tattoo on the inside of the wrist.

''Oh, that tattoo of yours reminded me of my roommate… She also has a unicorn tattoo on her wrist. It is usually covered by bracelets or make up… But , sometimes I see her looking and it and sighing… The bottom of the unicorn is initial. It has two letters B and S. I suppose it is the name of the person…''

Britt got up and run to the restroom. She locked herself in the stall and started crying. It was her… It had to be her… She got out of the bathroom few minutes later and returned to the table. Rachel was too busy talking about herself to notice Britt was little off. On the other hand, Q was sure that something was wrong.

''My roommate will come to pick me up later, if you want to meet her…''

''Oh, I'm not in the mood to meet Satan's twin… I had enough with the one that was…._SPECIAL_… as my girlfriend would say…''

''Rachel, please… Leave it alone. I can't fight about it anymore…''

''I will not leave it alone… She called me Hobbit, Manhands, Jewish dwarf….''

''And you told her she would be working on a poll….''

''Are you defending her? You are on her side?''

''How can I be on anyone's side when I haven't seen her in years….''

''I can't believe you still choose to be on her side….''

''Rachel, be rational… I haven't seen her in years…And you never did anything do defend yourself. You let her say all these things and always wanted someone to save you. At least she fought her wars on her own. She never waited to be saved… And she saved me so many times. Even from you Rachel. You and Finn called me stupid numerous times and told me you were better than me…''

''That was high school. Get over it Brittany…''

''Me? I'm over it… But you are not. You still blame her for everything. Even for things you did by yourself.''

'' If I see her again I would never let her say all these things to me… I will tell her….''

''Leave it alone Rachel. Grow out of it… I can't listen to this anymore….You can't blame her for every single thing that happens.''

With that Brittany went back to rehearsal and Quinn was left with Rachel and Elena.

''What was that all about?''

''Apparently about the ex she will love till the day she dies….''

''But you…''

''Yes, I am pregnant, I live with her…. I sleep with her…. But it is all nothing compared to that…. person… who still lives inside of her. She made her sound perfect….but she was not… She was devil… devious and she caused a lot of pain… I'm going home. I don't feel that well.''

Elena looked at Quinn for and explanation.

''It's complicated. Britt and that other girl had a very special bond. She took care of her and protected her form other people. She was so in love with her, but afraid to come out. She had very strict family and she was scared they would kick her out if she told them she was gay and in love with Britt.''

''What happened?''

''Britt got impatient and told her to come out . Her grandmother was dying and she was not ready to do that at the time, so B told her to get away from her life. She disappeared after the funeral and we know nothing about her. It took us a lot of time to piece Britt together. She blamed herself for that girls disappearance. Her and Rachel sort of happened. I believe she always had a thing for Britt and that Britt cares about her, but, if you ask me, she doesn't love her like she loved…''

''The other girl…''

''Yes, something like that…''

''Did you ever find the girl?''

''No, never… I'm not sure if she even tried to find her… I believe she feels guilty about letting her go so easily….''

''What was her name? Maybe I can help?''

''No, it's too late now. She and Rachel are having a baby. It's not right…''

''But it might give her closure…''

''Not sure it's a good idea.''

''O.K. I'll let it go…''

''That would be the best.''

When Brittany came home, Rachel was already asleep. Britt spent most of the evening in the living room thinking about Santana and all that Rachel said about her. Was she still taking her side? Should she still take her side? She was aware who Santana was and she loved her so much…or she still… She got up from the sofa and went to take a long shower. She closed her eyes and let her mind wonder. As usual, it wondered where it shouldn't. She could feel her arms around her and her lips trailing kisses over her back. She could remember how she used to touch her and made her feel good. That shower ended with her masturbating and coming thinking about Santana and the way they used to fuck under the shower.

_Grate… This is just grate…._

She changed to go to bed and went to bedroom. Rachel was snoring so Brittany knew she was really asleep. She woke up at six and went to work. She had to work on new routine and had to get her mind off Santana and all the amazing times they had. She worked so hard and when Elena came she started doing the choreography with her. Elena tripped and broke her leg. Doctors told her she couldn't dance for more than two months. They needed to find someone new to take the role of Anita. After two hours, producer came to talk to Britt.

''Miss Pierce, it's nice to see you. In a few minutes a new actress will come so you can work with her. We were lucky she already knows the part.''

''Fine, I'll wait for her… If she knows the part, we will finish things sooner.''

''And she is amazing dancer.''

''Than, it will be nice to work with her.''

''Good luck.''

Her phone rang.

''Hi Rachel…''

''Hey… I was wondering why you didn't call. It is noon.''

''We had a situation. Elena got injured and can't work for two months. They found some other person to take her part so I was thinking about new dancing plan.''

''Oh. I just wanted to talk…''

''We can talk when I came home.''

She hung up and turned to find Rachel and Quinn behind her.

''I'll leave you two…''

'' You came home late…''

''I had to work…''

''You didn't come to bed right away… I noticed you had a beer last night…''

''I did… What is this all about?''

''Santana…''

''What about her?''

''You still think she is the best dam thing that walked this Earth…''

''Were did that come from?''

''Yesterday, when Elena talked about her roommate. It reminded you of her… You eyes twinkled at the mention of sexy and Latina.''

''Do we have to do this?''

''Yes! What would you say If you had a chance to see her now?''

''I don't know…''

Quinn and Elena heard noise and got in the rehearsal room. Elena was in the wheel chair and Quinn helped her in.

''Well, I do! I have few choice words for Santana Lopez… I would have to tell her a lot of things I kept quiet for years…''

''Tell me what Hobbit?''

They all froze… Britt couldn't turn to face her…. Elena was confused and Q… She waited for hell to turn loose.

''S…Santana…''

''You were saying Berry?''

They were all stunned to see her. She looked like million dollars to a poor man. She was in a tight red dress, black silk pumps and her curls were loose. She had very light make up and Britt could swear Santana still smelled like vanilla and cherries .

''You are the worst thing that has happened to us… And you are bad person, you just hurt and use people. You are incapable to love and you only hurt people who try to give you a little love.''

''Nice Hobbit… But, what do you know about my love? Or love at all?''

''I know what you did to Brittany and I know that NOW she is happy with me and we are having a baby in a few months.''

That was low punch. She lost the smirk she had on her face and looked at Rachel, Quinn and…. Brittany…

Rachel took Britt's hand and smirked at Santana. She finally had the weapon to defeat and hurt her. Santana took her solo in high school, she took Fin's virginity, but now she had her Brittany, the only thing that mattered to her. She noticed how Brittany is not looking at her. If she knew something, she knew her. Her and Berry might be together, but Britt is not in that relationship completely. That gave her strength to continue. Santana took a deep breath and made sure to hurt Rachel the way she knew she would end it for today…

''Well that is nice Berry… As usual… You enjoy my sloppy seconds… My solo, sack of potatoes Fin and now Britt… How does it feel Berry to come second…?''

''What?''

She was not expecting this comeback so soon. She expected Santana broken and in tears. She should have won.

''Your lovers were mine first… You could feel me in every touch or kiss they gave you… I thought them well…''

Elena looked confused….

''You all know each other?''

''Yes, we went to high school together…''

''You are a cheerleader from hell Rachel and Brittany were fighting about?''

Santana just lifted her brow at them.

''Oh, I didn't know that….''

Quinn got involved…

''Santana, she is pregnant… Please don't push it…''

''Oh, Q… I would never push IT…. IT will fall by IT self in a few months… She is already huge…''

Brittany kept silent… She was staring at her feet. She let Rachel's hand and played with her fingers. Santana knew she made her nervous….

''Hello, Britt Britt…''

''Hi Santana…''

She lifted her gaze and finally looked at her. She was lost for words. Santana was finally here.

''Why are you here Santana?''

''I came to the dance rehearsal… I'm new Anita.''

Brittany closed her eyes and tried to remember how to breath… Quinn was looking at the girls thinking what should she do. Elena was starting to place things and people and was shocked to realize that she had it all in front of her nose all this time.

Rachel went crazy…

''No! NO! NO!''

''Calm your hairy tits Hobbit… ''

''Don't call me that Santana! I will not allow it…''

''What? Britt to work?''

''Not with you…''

''Oh, grow up…No one cares what you think. This is not Glee.''

Rachel was so loud in insulting Santana, that producer and security came.

''Miss. Lopez, is everything fine?''

''No, it's not. This…person is not letting us work… She is wasting my time.''

''Ms. Berry, please go home…''

''I will not. Santana cannot stay here. I will not allow Brittany to work with her…''

''Rachel, go home and don't make scenes…''

''What?''

''This is my work. My reputation is on the line…''

''And what about my reputation and our relationship?''

''Quinn, take her home…''

''I'll go home if you promise not to be alone with her…''

Santana smirked and had so much fun with how angry she made Rachel. She spent so much time terrified of the possibility that Britt wouldn't love her anymore. And now, Rachel gave her reason to believe she is still very loved and a big issue in their relationship. Quinn managed to clam her and promised to stay with them and keep an eye on them. Rachel went home feeling little bit calmer than before. But, before she left, she kissed Brittany in front of Santana. She was pissed that Brittany didn't return the kiss. She huffed and left. Santana looked at Brittany few more seconds and then spoke.

''When do you want to start and what with?''

''Do you want to change?''

''Yes…''

''You can use Elena's dressing room.''

''O.K.''

Santana left the room and Brittany fell on the floor and started crying. Quinn came to her and hugged her. She was trying to calm her. It was not working. At one point, she started having panic attack. At that moment, Santana got in. She saw her on the floor and when Brittany noticed Santana, she started chocking. Santana got on the floor next to Quinn and took Brittany from her…

'' Britt… Breath please…Calm down Baby… I'm here… I have you… I'm here… ''

She was stroking her hair and she started to calm down. Quinn was shocked how fast Santana got to calm her and make her relax…

''I'm here and not going anywhere… I promise B.. I promise I will not leave you…''

Brittany held on to her and calmed down… Santana kissed her temple and hair humming some melody Quinn knew but couldn't remember what it was.

'' Sunny….''

''Yes, baby B…''

''You promise?''

''Yes… I promise…''

They had short staring contest before they started moving towards each other.

''Khm…''

Q interrupted their moment and they had to go back to reality. Elena was in shock and very surprised to see Santana so gentle and protective over someone.

''Are you O.K.?''

''Yes, I'll be fine…''

''O.K. Let's dance Pierce.''

They danced for five hours. It was so difficult for them to do be that close and yet so familiar. In Santana's arms she found inspiration to push her limits in dancing and push Santana even more. Santana loved to dance with B. It reminded her of past and how good they had it. Looks Quinn was giving them made Brittany end their day and try to go home and try to fix things with Rachel.

''See you tomorrow at seven…''

''See you Britt Britt…Q…''

''S…''

Santana left the room and Quinn kept looking at Brittany. She didn't like what she saw on her face. She looked happy to see Santana and to have chance to dance with her and hold her close. Queen remembered numerous times girls danced and how happy they always seemed to be in each other's arms. She decided to keep quiet and keep observing. She knew Rachel would not be happy and Britt will have to work hard to keep her happy and peaceful. She noticed sparks were flying and she just waited for the moment when they would do something about these feelings they apparently still had for each other. Brittany got her things and sighed…

''I'm going to Rachel's Q.''

''See you…''

''Yes, see you…''

She was in the car on the way home when she got message.

**Baby B…I can't believe this day happened…. It felt amazing to see you again… Missed you more than I like to admit…**

She knew who it was from…

**I know… I was happy to see you again…**

She closed her eyes and all she saw was Santana and those eyes and lips of hers. If Q didn't interrupt, they would probably be doing it like crazy somewhere. She got another message.

**Can't wait to see you again… Already miss you like crazy. Only you can make me crave your touch and closeness like this….I can't stop thinking about what would have happened if Q didn't interrupt… I still want you like I used to…**

**Santana… Please stop…. I can't. I shouldn't do it to Rachel…**

**Fine… But, if you change your mind…**

**I can't…**

With that their messages ended. Britt got into the apartment and found Rachel on the sofa with Kurt. He looked at Brittany with pity. He always knew this Brit/Rachel thing is an epic mistake. As usual his friend created grate romance in her head and had no idea how much the other person didn't feel the same. But, there was a baby on the way. So, that made him little lean to the Rachel side of the things.

''Hi… I'm back… Want to eat something…''

''Oh, hi Kurt…''

''Hey Britt…''

Brittany started to walk towards Rachel to greet her when the little Diva addressed her.

''Go to the bathroom and scrub her of your body… Throw the things you danced in the garbage… I don't want you smelling of her…''

''Rachel…''

''You've been touching her all day. I want your hands clean of her when you touch me or our baby.''

She went to the guest bedroom and took the shower there. She put her dancing things to washing machine and changed into her sweats and shirt. Kurt and Rachel watched some Broadway musical and cried. Britt didn't like this gatherings. She was bored to tears. Her savior came in form of Blain. He brought some normal food and he and Britt opened beer and talked in the kitchen. She knew she could trust him. He was the only person she ever talked to about Santana and unresolved feelengs.

''I heard the news.''

''Oh, I supposed it would be broadcasted all over the planet.''

''How do you feel?''

''Scared…''

''Of?''

''Her being so close…''

''What does that mean?''

''I think I still want her…''

''You think?''

''I'm pretty sure…We danced for hours. My hands were pretty much anywhere….''

''Uh…Grosse… Girls touching….''

She smiled at him and slapped his arm.

''What will you do?''

''I have no idea. I just hope not to be alone with her…''

''Good luck with that.''

''Yes… My point…''

''And what about her?''

''What?''

''How does she feel?''

''Horney…as I do…''

That made them smile…

''Blain… What would you do?''

''I would go and see what is there… It is better to know what is going on than to make guesses…''

''What about…''

''You are not in this relationship… That is obvious… You never were in any other relationship than with Santana.''

After sixth beer, Brit got more brave. She got her phone and sent a text.

**Meet me…I have to see you again…**

Few minutes later she got the reply.

**Where? **

Brittany texted her an address near the studio where she used to live before Rachel insisted she moved in with her. Rachel had no idea she kept the apartment. That was her safe place where she would run when Rachel became too much to handle. That was the place where she was free to be who she is. She went to the bedroom and changed into sexy lingerie and running clothes so it wouldn't cause any doubt.

''Where are you going?''

''For a run…''

''Now?''

''I have to clear my head…''

''Why? She already made mess of it?''

''No, I did Rachel…''

''I knew it. She came back and you are already all mad about her. I can't believe you.''

''What now? I can't do this anymore… I am here for you Rachel, I tried to repay you all you did for me, but I don't get it… What else do you want…''

''I want you to care…''

''I do…''

''I want you to be happy for the baby and all that is happening to us. I want us to get married.''

''We'll talk when I came back.''

She left the apartment and hailed the cab to the other place. Santana was standing in front of the building.

''I got scared you changed your mind…''

''No, I haven't.''

''I'm glad…''

They got into the building and the elevator was already there. Brittany pressed 15th floor and they were slowly going up. They were nervous. It was the first time in years they would be alone. Santana felt weak at her knees just thinking about a moment with a blonde and she was not alone in that feeling. It took them just one moment to look at each other and start feeling even more nervous. Britt opened the door to the apartment and they entered. Santana was behind her back closing the door. It was dark but they didn't need the light to see and feel each other. Britt turned and pushed against the door. She held her hands above Santana's head and just looked at her eyes.

''What on Earth are we doing?''

''What we should have done long time ago…''

Santana kissed her and she was alive again. It took them less than a minute to strip each other and be naked in their madness of need, lust and…even love. Brit lifted her and Santana put her legs around Britt's waste. She carried her to the bed and put her on it. In the beginning, their kisses and the way they touched each other were very aggressive and rough. Brittany held her hands to strong, bit her lips till they bled and scratched her back in some moments of passion. On the other hand Santana was very rough with the way she touched her and she had her share of fun with aggressive fingering and pulling of Britt's hair. Their first orgasms were based on pain they gave or received.

''You must admit that fucking Berry is not this much fun….''

''Santana, the sex we had could never compare to anything else… But with her is different. She is different.''

''She is Hobbit…''

''Santana…It's not that… Sex with you is like punishment… It hurts all the time.''

''What?''

''Every time we had sex, you did something to hurt me. At first, you would say it's just because you were lonely and bored, than you would leave my bed when I fall asleep, then you would tell me it meant nothing and in the end you would cry and tell me you love me and sometime after that, I had to see you all over Puck. You hurt me so much time…Even now. I'm scared of looking at my body. You punished me even now…And I have no idea what for…''

''You left me and I was so broken Brittany. You broke me so badly that I still haven't recovered. You promised me forever and now you are having a baby with HER! You lied to me… You said you and I were and endgame and you do this!''

''I broke the promise? You promised to come out and you never did it….''

''I did… I sent my parents a letter where I told them all about us… I did it after I left.''

''No, you run away… As usual…''

''My grandmother died, I told her about us and she got a heart attack telling me I'm going to hell and she wants me dead. She died because I came out to her… She died because I wanted to keep my promise to you.''

She got out of bed and stood by the window. City lights made her skin glow and reminded Britt of their night in New York after nationals. Her body was still perfect and she adored every part of it.

_They lost, she almost killed Rachel and Finn so Britt had to get her out of the room. She repeated some phrases in Spanish and all B could understand was that she would kill them and burn the Shire. She loved when Santana got to her Snyx place and insulted people with sarcasm and amazing sense of humor. Quinn gave her key card for their room and she got Santana to enter it and not return to hurt Giant and Hobbit. She texted Quinn not to return to room until she tells her to. Quinn didn't intend to do so. She knew better than to interrupt their sexy time, or any one on one time. She did it to many times so far. She knew that Latina could get very angry if she is deprived of coffee, food or Britt. Their relationship was not yet defined, but Santana finally accepted she was gay and in love with Brittany. At that moment, Britt could live with that and be happy just with being close to feisty Latina. _

_''I can't believe we lost because of them. I hate them!''_

_''Santana, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that we have a new experience. Something to tell our friends and families when we get home.''_

_''B… My family doesn't deal with defeat very well. My parents don't like losers… I do everything wrong. Good for us we got the Nationals with Sue…''_

_''You see. You are not loser… ''_

_''But…''_

_''Hey, you came the long way… ''_

_''Brit…''_

_''Yes Sanny?''_

_''Can you hold me.''_

_''Sure…''_

_Brittany enveloped her in a tight hug and kissed her hair._

_''I love you so much…''_

_Santana looked at her and kissed her. It was their first kiss after very long time. Britt couldn't control herself. She took off Santana's dress and placed her on their bed._

_''Brit, what are you doing…?''_

_''I'm doing what we should have done long time ago…''_

_She stopped Santana from speaking any more. She kissed smaller girl's lips until they were swollen. Her hands wondered Santana's body and Santana finally gave in, allowing Britt to be the one who is in control. She never regretted that choice because that afternoon she realized how happy this girl makes her and how everything is better with feelings. They were naked in each other's arms but beside their bodies being stripped of all the clothing, Santana felt her soul is stripped too. She was naked in all her glory in Britt's arms. That was the first time she spent entire time looking into Britt's eyes. That was the first time she couldn't stop repeating how much she loves her. Brittany held her close to her body helping her calm after an orgasm. She was kissing her face and hair with an angelic smile she usually had only for Santana._

_''I love you too. I'm yours… Proudly so…''_

Santana's voice got her out of her memories.

''It was always everything…''

''What?''

''You were wrong…Our sweet lady kisses… It meant the world to me. It was the only time I felt good about myself and happy. In your arms I was complete… In a way I still am…''

''Come back to bed…''

She offered a hand Santana hesitated to take.

''Please… Come back to bed…to me…''

She took it and B pulled her on her body and started kissing her.

''You are a drug Santana Lopez… How will I let you go again?''

''Don't …''

'' What?''

''Don't let me go…''

''But I…''

''We'll figure it out somehow… Just please, don't ever live me again''

''I don't think I'll be able to leave… But… I have to stay with her until the baby is born. She needs me…''

''Fine. I'll keep this under the radar for as long as you need it to be like that.''

''I promise, we'll find the way…''


	2. Chapter 2

They said good bye to each other at five in the morning and just went home to change. When B got home she found Kurt and Blain sleeping in the guest room and Rachel was snoring pretty badly in the bedroom. She took her things and changed into something for that day. She made coffee and breakfast. Her head was all over the place. She still had Santana all over her skin and she loved that post sex smell of them together on her skin. She would shower in her office before she starts the day. Rachel woke up hungry and found her sitting there.

''Hey, when did you get home?''

''I don't know… ''

''You didn't come to bed…''

''I took a nap on the sofa…''

''Why? I have perfectly comfortable bed?''

''You snored again...''

''That is because of my problem with sinuses… I have to sleep in a special position I can't sleep in because of the baby. It will be better once the baby is born.''

She stood up, picked up her things and put her mug in the dish washer.

''See you later…''

She was almost out of the kitchen when Rachel called her.

''Wait!''

''What is it?''

''My kiss…''

She came back and kissed her cheek. That made Rachel cry. She was aware that she is losing Brittany now that Santana is back. She did her best to get her attention, but she only had it when it had to do with the baby. So, she decided to use it. She made up she was not feeling well, she had cravings, and it made Britt became more tired of her. On the other hand, Brittany and Santana lived their romance revival to the full extent. They would spend time in Britt's apartment making love on every surface they could. She made Brittany so happy and alive that she had inspiration to dance and create more crazy dances for the other people. One afternoon they were just cuddled up and silent. Britt just needed her to be there and Santana was happy to oblige.

''What is it B?''

''Bianca and Mariana are coming for the spring break. I know it's in a month and a half, but…''

Santana got her head off Britt's chest and just looked at her a bit surprised.

''Mariana, as my sister?''

''Yes, your sister.''

''How did that happen?''

''They have some time off at school.''

''You talk to my sister?''

''I did when I was back home.''

''Where did you see her?''

''In my kitchen.''

Santana lifted her brow.

''Two of them are still close.''

Britt snorted.

''Very close.''

''I am glad they remained friends.''

''Mhm…''

''Does she know I am here?''

''No, I wanted you to decide if you want to see her and talk to her.''

''I missed her.''

''She misses you too.''

''I feel so bad for her. I missed so much.''

Britt was not sure if she should mention that their sisters are dating and that Mariana has some of the same dilemmas Santana had.

''She is an amazing girl.''

''I bet she is.''

Each day, for over a month, someone would just stop by to say hi to them. They knew it was Rachel's idea to keep an eye on them. They kept PDA at minimum when they were together, but to someone who knew them, it was easy to see girls have a thing for one another. One day Blaine popped to see them and they had lunch together. They tried to keep distance and pretend nothing is going on, but he saw through them. He told them he was going to the restroom and instead he watched them from the far. They were eating from the same plate and Santana whispered something to Britt that made her smile and blush a bit… He came back to the table and they didn't hear him coming.

''No! I can't believe! Really?''

Santana looked at him surprised and without an idea what is he talking about.

''What's going on?''

''You two… You're so back on…''

Britt gave him a look to shut up, but he didn't see it.

''You have a hicky…you so didn't have this morning.''

Santana touched her neck.

''OMG! I am right… I was just bluffing…''

''Shut up gay twin…''

''Santana…''

''You are not going to say a word about this to yours truly…''

''Of course… He would die to know I knew and pushed Britt into doing this… So, I take it that your little secret meeting from over a month ago went well….''

Britt smiled and blushed…

''It did. We are back on and that's it…''

''I'm so happy for you two…''

''But in two days, we are done with shooting and we have no excuses to meet and spend time together.''

''Lopez, your devious mind will figure something out.''

''It will.''

After those two days were over, they had less time to see each other. Santana was starting new project and Britt was sorting through some offers. She got few offers to be choreographer for some major names and she was thinking about it. Only problem was that it was in LA, and that was too far from Santana. Britt was being romantic and she decided to do something special for Santana. She rented the room they were in during their senior year and she ordered champagne and chocolate cake for her and S. Santana had no idea what her surprise was. When they stopped in front of the hotel, Santana was shocked Britt remembered. B did know how to wow a girl. That night Britt finally got the courage to ask about these seven years they spent apart. Santana didn't want to talk about it.

''Babe...It was a bad time in my life… Please don't make me talk about it. It might change all the things you feel about me.''

''Nothing can change it...''

''You say that now, but…''

''I promise Santana…''

''I worked as an escort. That is how I got the money for my school and extra dancing classes…''

''How long?''

''Bit more than six years… I stopped the night we got back together….''

''Why?''

''I couldn't stand other people touching me. I was yours…''

''I want to know about it Santana. I want you to tell me how it happened….''

Santana took a look at B's naked body on the bed and sat at the edge.

''This might change it all…''

''It will not. I promise Santana…''

''Ok…''

_Santana came to New York with savings and some money she stole from her dad's secret stash. She had to… She had to have some safety cash. She had about ten grand and she had no idea what to do. She was scared to death but determined to make life for herself. She found some cheap motel and searched for apartment and job. She got the job in a café and found tiny apartment close to her work. She moved in and with time, it was becoming something like home. Café didn't bring a lot of money, but she had to pay rent, she wanted to start school and she had no idea how to get money. She picked few extra shifts, but it was not enough money to support herself. She had to find something else. She was coming home from work and passing one of the New York prestige hotels. Girls dressed in very expensive dresses and shoes were entering the hotel and she remembered seeing some of them leaving in the morning when she was going to work in the morning. She would pass them for weeks, but she never had an idea of doing it. Her original idea was to ask for a job in the hotel. So, one morning she went there and asked if there was a job opening. Manager was a very unpleasant lady that told her that they had no jobs and sent her home. She tried to explain she needed the money, but nobody listened. As she was exiting the hotel, one lady in her forties stopped her._

''_Hey, you are looking for a job?''_

''_Yes…''_

''_I might have something. I am looking for a personal assistant. Are you interested?''_

''_Sure…''_

''_I am Ms. Bell… What is your name?''_

''_Santana… Santana Lopez…''_

''_Nice to meet you Santana Lopez…''_

_They shook hands and Santana noticed how woman was looking at her. She had a very unusual smile. Like she did something good, got some prize…or something… She gave her piece of paper with Manhattan address and smiled at her._

''_See you tomorrow at noon.''_

''_Thank you Ms. Bell.''_

_Next day at noon, Santana was at the address she got and a tall young man opened the door for her. His name was Bill._

''_Ms. Bell is expecting you.''_

_She was taken to a very fancy salon and greeted by Ms. Bell. She was in white dress, her blond hair was in perfect bun and she had glasses. _

''_Good morning Santana.''_

''_Good Morning Ms. Bell…''_

''_How do you like it here?''_

''_It's nice…''_

''_My ex loved this place… That's why I took it in the divorce…''_

_That made Santana smile…_

''_I like that you agree with my methods.''_

''_Sometimes…''_

''_I see we will work just fine. Before we start anything, you are signing a contract and confidentiality agreement.''_

_Santana studied the contract and signed it. After the signing, Ms. Bell addressed her._

''_Those girls you were looking at in the street are my girls. They work for me…''_

''_As escort?''_

''_Yes, they are escorts.''_

''_Ok.''_

''_You don't have problem with that?''_

''_Escorts or escorting?''_

_Ms. Bell smiled…_

''_Escorts, for now…''_

''_No, I don't care about that. I don't mind other people's business. I care about my life and nothing else.''_

''_Are you dating someone?''_

''_No, very single.''_

''_Ok. That is important thing to know. If you start dating, you inform us.''_

''_Ok…''_

_Ms. Bell was looking at her papers. _

''_Oh, yes… What you need to know…You will be taking care of the girls. You will book their massages, spa treatments and all that goes with it. You will take care that our closets are always full, that all the clothing is clean and that they return what they take. You have names, their sizes and you will be just fine with it.''_

_Santana took notes and nodded. This will be much easier than working at that stupid café. Ms. Bell gave her new phone with names of the girls._

''_I have names of the clients, you have their aliases… Only I know real names…''_

''_I'm ok with that.''_

_First two weeks it took her a lot of effort to adjust and do the job right. Girls liked her because her tongue was sharp, but she had a heart. She was real friend to most of them after very short time. She didn't treat them bad and she was good listener. She got into the circle of girls pretty fast. They took her out for the drink and that was her turn to speak about herself. Oldest one was in her forties; she was dark haired woman with looks of Elisabeth Taylor. _

''_So baby vamp, tell us something about yourself.''_

''_Hm… What to say? My life is boring compared to all of your stories…''_

''_Spill…''_

''_I came from Lima, Ohio… I'm nineteen years old and I study acting and dance…''_

''_Oh, cool… Another actress...''_

''_I hope I will make it…''_

''_We wanted it too…But we stayed in the business…''_

''_I don't know what tomorrow brings…''_

_She told them how she watched some of them and how she met Ms. Bell._

''_She was one of the best…''_

''_Ms. Bell?''_

''_Yes…''_

''_What happened?''_

''_What usually happens… She married her John…''_

''_Golden rule… Don't fall in love with the client…''_

_That made Santana wonder if she could even develop an emotion for the client… Could she ever do the job._

''_So… Are you thinking about becoming one of us baby girl?''_

_Santana took a sip of her drink and shook her head._

''_I am not sure if I have it in me…''_

''_Why?''_

''_I am not really people's person. I would murder some son of… Well you know me…''_

_They all smiled… _

''_You would be amazing for the job…''_

''_Not so sure…''_

''_Have you ever had sex with complete stranger?''_

''_No, never…''_

''_Try..''_

''_What?''_

''_Pick a person in the bar and take them home or somewhere…''_

_Santana sat there and thought about what they told her. She didn't have sex for months. She really had an itch to scratch. She looked around the bar and saw two girls who were interesting to her. One was hot butch. She was tall, had short spiky hair and awesome tattoos and piercings. She noticed in the mirror that the girl was looking at her. And she liked the feeling of being wanted. Other girl was read hair girl with a good girl vibe. Santana noticed she was checking out girls, but couldn't dare to approach anyone. Who would be the pick? The stud that could rock her world or the girl who was scared to dare. Choice was somehow made for her… She went to the restroom and the short haired woman followed her. As soon as she entered the restroom she knew something would happen. She felt it in her gut._

''_Hey, I'm Mel…. Want to go to my place?''_

_Santana checked her out and smiled…_

''_Santana….''_

_She checked her out in the better light and the girl was really hot. She had green eyes and ruby red lips. Santana could only imagine how awesome it would be to kiss them and to feel them all over her body…. Sex after so long… She loved the thought of that…._

''_Sure, why not…''_

_She got out of the restroom, picked up her things and winked at girls._

''_See you tomorrow…''_

_Ladies were surprised to see Santana leaving with a girl, but none of them had any objection to the girl's look. Mel lived close to the bar so it took them about ten minutes to get to her place. As soon as they got in, Mel started kissing and stripping Santana. Hands were everywhere and the number of items on their bodies was getting lower by the minute. They ended up in bed naked and with intention to turn the other one into mush. Santana had a mission… She will be fucked and fuck the brains of that girl. And she did it… It took them hours to stop competing for dominance and stop proving who better lover is. In the morning, Santana sneaked out of the Mel's house and went home to shower and change. At work, her new found friends waited to hear all the details._

''_Good job… A girl? That was a surprise…''_

''_I'm gay…''_

''_Oh…''_

''_What?''_

''_Is that a reason you think you couldn't do the job?''_

''_No, I can sleep with men, but it doesn't get me off… I was pretty popular with the boys, but never cared about them.''_

''_Hm… So how was it?''_

_She had her trade smirk…_

''_I gave her the night of her life…''_

''_You go girl…''_

_And that is how it started for Santana. Ms. Bell had a female client and her usual pick was not working at the moment and if they don't send someone, they lose a client and a lot of money…. One of the girls suggested Ms. Bell that Santana might do the job since she was into ladies. Ms. Bell was surprised by the information she got. She would have never imagined Santana being gay. She never expressed any interest in the girls and she was very professional. _

''_Girl, you have to do it… You know she is our regular…''_

''_Bell… No one but Clair does girls…''_

''_I know, but we can lose the client. How is it possible that none of you wants to have sex with a beautiful young dancer?''_

''_I can do it.''_

_They all turned towards Santana. She spoke before she was asked something._

''_I don't mind sleeping with girls and dancers….''_

''_Are you sure? Do you have experience with this?''_

''_Escorting, no… Bus sex with girls… I have a lot of experience…''_

''_Oh, ok… Then it's settled… Go get ready and at eight Ogi will take you to her…''_

_Ms. Bell was about to leave when she turned…_

''_Welcome to the job Santana…''_

Brittney looked at her with mixture of curiosity and jealousy. She had something crazy happen to her. She had experience many of them would never have.

''Who was she? The dancer?''

''I can't talk about it… You know that…''

''What can you tell me?''

Santana gave her very sad smile and a very delicate kiss…

''She reminded me so much of you…''

Britt gave her sad smile and kissed her.

''I love you…''

''I love you too Britt…''

_Santana picked red push up bra and satin thongs. She finally had a chance to put on the dress she was looking at for ages. It was one shoulder Dona Karan dress and she picked black shoes with it. Over that she had red coat and small purse with phone, small lubricant and some makeup. She was ready to meet the lady. Chauffeur left her in front of the hotel and gave her instructions where to go. She went to the top floor and found the door she was looking for. A tall blond blue-eyed woman opened the door. She wore blue knee length dress and high heels. Santana knew who she was. Her name was Maya . She was one of the leading modern dancers and there was small number of people who didn't know who she is. _

''_You must be Bell's girl?''_

''_Yes…I am…''_

''_Come in…''_

_She moved and let Santana inside._

''_Drink?''_

''_No, thank you…''_

''_So, let's get down to business then…''_

_She came to Santana and unzipped her dress. Dress fell to the floor and Santana stepped out of it. She also unzipped her dress and checked out Santana. She touched her collarbone and neck. _

''_Love your skin baby…So soft and it smells amazing…''_

_Kiss was gentle at first and as Maya's hands started wondering Santana's body, kisses changed. Maya took her to bed and continued kissing and touching Santana's body. Maya really took time with her and enjoyed every moment of the night. _

''_You are very exotic flavor baby…''_

_Sex was hot, spicy and something Santana would never forget. Maya was different lover than Brittany. With Britt she made love, but this was raw passion and attraction beyond her comprehension. Maya was very dominant lover and Santana had a chance to learn few tricks. She was proud of herself that she did her job well and made Maya come. _

''_Wow, kid… You are good…''_

''_Thank you…''_

''_I must say, I am very pleasantly surprised…''_

_Santana smiled at Maya._

''_Do you want to eat?''_

_Santana smirked…_

''_I think I already did…''_

_Maya smiled…_

''_I was referring to dinner… A meal…''_

''_Sure…''_

_She called room service and ordered food and champagne for them. Santana took a shower and put on one of the robes. Maya was already pouring the drinks and preparing to eat. _

''_Here you are kiddo…''_

''_Thank you…''_

''_So, tell me about yourself…''_

''_What do you want to know?''_

''_Where do you come from?''_

''_Lima, Ohio…''_

''_Oh, that's God forgotten place.''_

''_Pretty much…''_

''_I danced there once and I really didn't like it…''_

''_I never loved that place. Only thing that could keep me there is not mine anymore.''_

''_And what is that?''_

''_Brittany Susan Pierce…''_

''_And who is she?''_

''_The love of my life…''_

_Maya laughed at that…_

''_I know you think I am too young to know….But I do. I do know she is love of my life and I know that she is the most important thing in my life…''_

''_O.K. If you believe she is, than she must be special…''_

''_She is…''_

_Santana told Maya her and Britt's story and she listened. After that they ended up in bed again. In the morning, Santana got her envelope with money and Maya's promise that they will meet again. From that day, Santana had Maya as her only female client. She had her first male client after few weeks. One girl couldn't make it so she went instead. She did good job, got good reviews and Ms. Bell was happy with her. Santana was her crown jewel and she took good care of her. After few years Santana became one of the most wanted girls and she was grateful for the attention and money it brought. Maya took her few times with her to some parties and she met some people who helped her with her career. She finished school and started looking for work. She had few jobs, small roles and she kept her work just in case. She had to be sure to have income. She wanted to stop escorting, but she never had courage to stop working. She needed a reason to stop. She found her reason when she met Britt again. After that time she saw her again, she couldn't do it again. She had to stop to be good for Britt again._

Brittany held her close and kissed her hair and face. She had to show her she didn't judge her.

''I love you Santana… I love you so much…''

''You do?''

''Yes, I do… I will always love you honey…''

Santana cuddled up to Britt and they were silent for few minutes.

''Why did you choose that way to support yourself?''

''I was alone and had no one here. Overnight I went from having nothing to having it all. It was the best way to get a lot of money. I had four regular clients who would pay a lot of money for night with me. I was earning so much money and had to ''work'' so little. It gave me time for school and practicing.''

''So, you are done now? You are just acting and nothing else?''

''Yes…''

''Thank you…''

''For what?''

''For telling me….And for not doing it anymore. I wouldn't be able to share you again…''

''Never again… I promise…''

She covered Britt's face with kisses and she smiled into them.

''I love you baby…''

''I love you too.''

They spent the night together in each other's arms. Britt went straight to work from the hotel and Santana went home.

Rachel decided to talk to Quinn about Britt being so distant and cold. She couldn't complain that she was absent. She was there to have meals with her, she was with her at doctor's appointments and she always got all the things she asked from her, but Rachel felt like she was one more thing on Britt's daily ''to do'' list.

''Something is wrong. I have a feeling she is drifting away from me.''

''What do you mean?''

''She spends a lot of time out of home. And when she is at home she is there, but not with me. She is behaving like she has to be there, not like she wants to be there.''

''She is maybe just too stressed and tired. You know she took two more jobs.''

''She didn't have to.''

''She did. You know she promised that she will help with the baby, since you have to keep it down. You can't work and provide for the baby and she is just being Britt. A good friend and support.''

''I don't want her to be my friend. My daddy told me they will give us money for the baby.''

''Maybe she is too proud to take the money?''

''Why? It would help us to spend more time and bond with each other and the baby. I have a feeling it has to do with HER…''

Quinn knew Britt and Santana were back on. No one told her, but she noticed how changed Britt was and how she was gaining that ''I'm in love with Santana'' look each day more.

''Don't be paranoid. It would only harm the baby.''

''I know her Quinn... I see something is changing. She is hiding her phone from me and she is getting some messages that get her to giggle and blush. We know that she was like that with Santana. Quinn, I'm not stupid. I'm losing her for Santana…''

Quinn made sure to calm her down but in her heart she knew Rachel was right. She knew Britt and Santana found the way to be together again and she knew it was just a matter of time when B would leave Rachel and the baby for Santana. Quinn could never deny that Britt and Santana sheared something big, but also she has so much responsibility with the baby. Quinn had to make Britt and Santana pay attention to Rachel. Quinn invited Santana to have lunch with her. She finally decided to talk about her and Britt's ''affair''. She knew them too well to miss all the signs. Santana got to the restaurant before Quinn. She had a bad feeling about this lunch. Quinn came and got right to the point.

''Stop sleeping with her, you are ruining their family…''

''Nice to see you too Q...''

''Don't start with me Lopez. I know you… And I know Britt...''

She lowered her gaze to her hands…

''Santana… I know you. I know those looks and small touches. You've been doing the nasty for some time now. You can't lie to me…''

''That has nothing to do with you…''

''It has. I can't keep it a secret and lie to Rachel. She has so many hopes for the future. She would be devastated to learn about your affair. She might lose the baby.''

''Stop right there Quinn! We are not having an affair. We are dating…. We are together. She and Britt are not together. B promised to help her with the baby and that's all. ''

''I know, but she will be there.''

''Of course she will. That's Britt… She would help anyone with a child. She cares about it. I don't care about the baby, but she does…''

''Yes, you do…! You stopped sleeping with Puck when you learned about Bette.''

''I was never in love with him.''

''I know, but you respected that we were having a child.''

''Why are you saying this to me?''

''Because Britt will not listen to me.''

''And you want ME to brake it off? You want me to leave her again? You want me to break her heart?''

''It is the right thing to do. She needs to be with Rachel and a baby…''

''She needs to be with me. We need each other…. We are in love Quinn.''

''AND SHE IS HAVING A BABY WITH SOMEONE! A BABY IS A BIG THING…''

''And so is what we feel for one another…And again, she is not having a baby with Rachel, she is helping her with the baby. She is not mama Britt, she is Aunt Britt…Two different things.''

She got up and left the restaurant. Quinn had no right to say anything like that to her. If anyone knew what she and B had to go through, it was Quinn. She went to the studio and B was waiting for her. Santana was so happy to see her that she started crying.

''Baby, what is wrong?''

''Nothing. I'm just happy to see you.''

''Oh, you are such a sap…''

''And you love it…''

''I do. I love it so much…''

''Let's take a bath together…''

Santana kissed her lips and nose and smiled at her.

''Mmmm, love, that is a great idea.''

Britt filled the tub and made a lot of bubbles. Santana opened the vine and made fruit snacks. They put them by the tub and lit the candles all over the bathroom. It was perfect, romantic.

''B, do you remember when your parents left with mine to that small place on the lake our sisters loved and we had entire weekend for us?''

''Yes, it was one of my favorite weekends with you. We spent entire weekend in your parent's bedroom… It was the first time we did it out of your room…''

''Come on Britt! We pretty much did it everywhere before that…''

''Yes, but never in your house. It was either your room or no sex.''

''I doubt we could manage no sex…''

Britt smiled to that and kissed Santana's neck.

''I remember we tried…''

''Oh, yes… Key word…''tried''…''

''I know you could never resist me baby…''

''Oh, really Britt?''

''Yes, you always had a very soft spot for me babe…''

Santana turned to her and kissed her.

''I love you Pierce… Always have…Always will…''

''Love you too Lopez…''

They got out of the bathtub and got into the bed. They made love surrounded with mirrors and candles. They whispered I love you's to each other and held the other one as close as possible.

''Santana… I want to do this every day….''

''But we do this every day Britt…''

''No, I want to do this for the rest of my life… Go to bed with you and wake up with you in my arms. I feel I'm alive when you are in my arms.''

''I would love to do this with you for the rest of our lives… You are it for me babe…''

''Glad to know it… Maybe we should think about getting a place for us…''

''I love the idea… Being with Puck and Elena is a bit tiring.''

''Why?''

''It's boring living with a couple…''

''Do they know about us?''

''Not in so many words but I think it's very obvious.''

''Babe, can we hang out with him one night…''

''Sure… I think we could do that… I'll think of something..''

''Double date?''

''Sure. I love the idea…''

Next day Santana organized their double date at a small Latin place . Alcohol was cheap and good, people danced and it was the best there is. Puck was not a dancer, but the three ladies could get him to dance a bit. Elena and Puck arrived first.

''This is cool but it seems like she has some special ideas about dancing and things.''

''Oh, Lopez loves to shake that ass…''

''And a good ass that is...''

Before Elena could say anything, Santana did.

''Puckerman, your time there has expired long time ago.''

''Maybe, but I can still love it and be its fan.''

Britt came to surprise them from the back.

''No, because that ass is mine…as it was at the times you were with her…''

''Oh, Britt… I never knew that ass was off the market back then. She never… You know…And I believed you were just making out for the sake of making out. I never thought it was something more than sex and bootie calls.''

''Well it was much more. I loved her and she loved me back in some twisted way only she could get. But, past is past… You know now Puck…''

She got to Santana and kissed her in front of their friends.

''Hi Baby…''

''Hey… Let's dance…''

''Oh, you are on Pierce…''

Puck hugged Elena and smiled at her.

''I missed them like that…''

''You knew?''

''Oh, I did… I did know and I loved that they found each other… They always had something special. When they were not paying attention, you could see how they look at each other and how much love there is. ''

''You are such a sap Noah…''

They looked at the girls and smiled. The floor was on fire. They danced most of the night and when it was time to go home, Britt and Santana went back to her studio. They made out in Britt's car and couldn't wait to get to the studio. When they got there, they had only one mission, being naked and in bed together. They made love and fell asleep tangled up. Britt woke up with an idea…

''Santana… Santana… Wake up!''

''What is going on?''

''You love me? Right?''

''Yes, I do… What is going on Britt?''

''Marry me…''

''What?''

''Let's get married… First thing in the morning…. Two of us… Court house and that's it…''

''Without our families?''

''They can make us some grand celebration… But I want to have that paper… I want the world to know you are mine… and I am yours…legally…''

''Britt, I am yours… I promise…''

''Please, let's do it…''

''Who do you want to invite?''

''No one…Just us… You, me and no one else… After that we can make some big party…. What do you say?''

''I say…YES!''

Britt kissed her and they made love again. Britt was ordering them food and Santana was standing by the window looking at to the city. She felt Britt's hands around her waist…

''What are you thinking about?''

''How our life is crazy… How will we make this work… Our families….A lot of things…''

''Do you regret?''

''No! No… B I could never regret marrying you… You are the love of my life…''

''I love you Santana…''

''I love you too…''

Santana kissed her and after some time she broke the kiss…

''Our moms will kill us…''

Britt smiled at her…

''They will be ok if we let them make us the party…''

Santana smiled…

''And the girls?''

''They will survive too… We'll take them somewhere fun and it will be ok…''

''You have answer to everything babe…''

''I do Santana… It will be ok...''

''We can always make small ceremony at the lake…''

''I would love to marry you at the place you and I made love for the first time…''

Santana blushed… Their food arrived and Santana sat the table. Britt paid the delivery boy and Santana got the plates out. After eating their lunch, they changed into something very comfortable and started watching a movie. When movie became very boring, they had a make out session that landed them in bed. They were so lost in their little world that they didn't notice that someone entered the studio. It was Rachel with her fathers and Kurt. They found them naked, tangled up and sound asleep.

''What is the meaning of this?''

Hiram Berry was very protective of his little girl and he would do anything to make her happy. Santana and Brittany jumped and covered themselves.

''Mr. Berry?''

''What is going on?''

Rachel started with her usual drama…

''I knew it! I knew you would run to her…''

''You and Rachel are having a baby and you do this to her? Why?''

''We are not having a baby together. I'm just helping her. And I hid my relationship with Santana because it's our thing and something private… It's no one's concern who I date.''

''We spent entire day planning a perfect wedding for two of you and you've been with…her all day?''

Brittany was a bit shocked… She and Rachel never talked about it… Where did that come from?

''Wedding? We never spoke about wedding… I can't marry her…''

''You have five minutes to get dressed so we can discuss it all. We will be at the apartment. You have thirty minutes to get there….''

They left and Santana just looked at Britt.

''We should have seen this coming. Quinn told me she will not cover for us anymore…''

''Do you really think she did it?''

''I have no idea… It's Quinn…Nothing is impossible. She did point out I should marry Rachel and form a family as soon as she came to tell us she was with child. ''

''What will we do?''

''I don't know. But I promise I will do what is best for us.''

They put on their clothes and left the studio. . When they got to the apartment, there were seven people waiting for them, including Blaine and Quinn. They sat at the chair and looked at the people on the opposite side.

''What do I hear you do not want to marry Rachel? She told us you were getting married as soon as she was off bed rest.''

''No, I never said that. I never had that idea…''

''How is that? You are having a baby with her…You must be married…''

''Mr. Berry…''

''No, I will not let it go…. She is four months pregnant. You must marry her…''

''But…''

''And how could you cheat?!''

''I can't cheat on someone I'm not dating. We lived at the same apartment, we were lovers, but that was all. She told me she wants a baby and I told her I will help her if she needs me. And I did. She has to be in bed and rest, so I work and provide for us. ''

''What?''

Santana got involved.

''She is saying she took care of the baby and Rachel. She works and pays the bills, brings home the bacon… or whatever you understand. She is providing for Rachel and the baby she has nothing to do with. Rachel did it by herself and now she expects Brittany to take responsibility that is not hers. That's what I'm saying.''

''Rachel told us she got pregnant because you said you wanted a baby and now, this girl is back and you deny it all.''

''I never said I wanted it…''

Kurt got involved…

''But you also said you didn't want it… It all changed when Santana came back.''

''How could I have a say in something like that? She is not with me. We are not dating and I had no reason to say no to her. It's her life and body. I was there to support her and help. And since you mention Santana, her return changed nothing regarding me and Rachel. And after she came back, I kept going to the doctor's, bringing food she wanted and all she needed me to do.''

''But you never gave me love... I needed to feel loved…''

''Rachel…''

''No! Our child is less important than Santana… everything in life is less important than her.''

''Stop blaming it all on me. We know that whatever you and Britt had before I came back was not that serious to have a baby…''

''You know nothing about us…''

''No, you have no idea about your relationship. I know when she is happy or not. I know when she is doing something just to make me happy and I know who she is. You are too self-involved to see other people and what you do to them…''

''Santana Lopez is giving me lecture on how I'm self-involved?''

''Yes, when it comes to Brittany, I know it all. I know her as she knows me.''

''Just wave your affair…''

''It's not affair… You make it sound filthy and ugly…but we are not that…''

''What is it then?''

''It is love…''

''And you had to find love with mother of my child?''

''Berry…Stop being that dramatic. She is not mother of your child! She is the friend helping you with your pregnancy and some day with a baby, she did not abandon you and leave you with a child. She is there for that baby, and she will always be.''

''And what about me? What do I deserve?''

''You don't want me to answer that….''

''Oh, and why is that?''

''What do you expect me to say about the person who is twisting someone else's arm to be in all of this?''

''What?''

''Who has a baby after a month of ''living'' together?''

''We dated over a year…''

''No, you had sex for a year…''

''What?''

''Britt told me… You had sex for a year and started shearing the apartment five months ago.… She let you live with her because you couldn't afford a place of your own. And during the time you moved in with her, she was with other girls too…''

''But I thought...''

''No, I was seeing other girls during that time. I just slept with them… When I was away, or I missed Santana like crazy person… Quinn told me I should make it official with you because you are bothered by our status, but I couldn't. . I believed you would understand we were never good and leave me.''

''I…I… I can't believe you are saying this… I was there for you when she left you. Quinn and I picked up the pieces…''

''And if you paid attention to what I was saying, you would have figured out I loved her… Every second of my life, I loved Santana…''

Rachel got up and started grabbing her stomach.

''I'm not feeling well…''

Her fathers called the ambulance and she was taken to the hospital. Britt went with Kurt and promised to call Santana. In the car with Kurt she was silent. Her brain worked overtime...

''Why would you do it to her?''

''I can't explain… I care about Rachel…But… When it comes to Santana…''

''That is selfish. You shouldn't have even looked at her…''

''Why aren't you more like your husband…?''

''What?''

''Blain tends to think outside the box and tends to listen…''

''He knew?''

''Yes, but just because he noticed the looks and touches…''

''And he said nothing?''

''He believed I deserve a chance to clear it all with Rachel after the baby is born.''

''His morality…''

''He has no right to be moral when it comes to other people's feelings. He knows how much I love Santana and how much I suffered without her. ''

''And what about Rachel?''

''She would have my support. I would help with the baby and…''

''Be with Santana?''

''Yes…''

''That is bad Brittany…''

''That is my life Kurt…''

Doctor checked the baby and Rachel and told them to be careful. She was in a very delicate condition and she shouldn't be left alone and unattended.

''Please, make sure that there is no stress in her life. She needs to be in perfect bliss. Can you do it?''

They all looked at Britt.

''Yes, we can do it…''

Hiram looked at doctor.

''Can she get married? We wanted to make small ceremony in May?''

''Very small and not long. She needs to rest.''

''We are not getting married! I don't love her. I don't feel anything for her. I can't do that.''

Hiram told Britt to follow him. He was prepared for this. Since Rachel mentioned Santana's come back and the fact Britt is never home, he did a small homework and got the information about Santana.

''You have very simple choice my sweet girl. You will ether marry Rachel or your Santana wouldn't find a job anywhere in this state. I know her little secret. I know how she finished her school and where did the money come from. Do you want the world and her family to know what she did for life? Would you like your friends to know you picked a whore over my daughter?''

''Don't speak about her like that!''

''Defensive, I like it… Think about it… When I'm done with her she will not even flip burgers….Think about that… My girl's happiness for your girl's life. ''

Hiram looked at Britt.

''Do we have a deal?''

''I can't marry Rachel… I am already engaged….To Santana…''

Hiram went pail. What would he do now? How could he make it right?

''Does anyone know that?''

Santana came behind them with a coffee for Britt…

''Is everything ok?''''San, wait for me. We are still talking.''

''Ok…''

Santana moved away and Brittany looked at Hiram.

''How do I know you will not leak the story regardless of what I do?''

''You have my word.''

''That doesn't mean a lot to me.''

''Well, we have to trust one another. I give you a life of my favorite girl to take care of, and you give me the life of Santana. As long as Rachel is happy, your girl will be safe too.''

''Fine, I'll do it.''

''I knew you would do the right thing.''

They shook their hands and Hiram left her. Britt felt like she would die. She had to give up Santana and it was for Santana's own good.

Santana stood in Rachel's room and she noticed with how much hate Rachel glared at her.

''Are you happy? My baby would not make it and you will have Britt all to yourself. Are you happy mu baby is nor ok?''

''No, I would never wish anything bad on a child.''

''Even my child?''

''It's not that baby's fault that you are going to be its mother.''

''You are jealous…''

''Berry, drop it because we both know that if I get honest, you are the one who is going to be a bad guy in the end.''

''She will marry me.''

''Out of pity and guilt. That is not the way to start a marriage.''

''I don't care. I just want to marry her.''

''And what? Make her miserable?''

''We were ok before you came.''

''If you say so.''

''What does that mean?''

''If you were really ok, she would have never ended up in bed with me.''

''I hate you! I hate you!''

All the monitors Rachel was attached to started to beep. Crew of nurses and doctors came to her room and started checking what was wrong.

''Please leave the room. We need to stabilize her.''

Santana got out and she was met by Britt and Hiram.

''What happened?''

''We were talking and it started beeping.''

''If something happens to my daughter…It will be on you Lopez!''

''HEY! Leave her alone.''

Hiram got into the room and left Britt and Santana alone.

''I'm sorry B…''

''What for?''

''I can't do it…''

''Do what?''

''Be with you and risk something happening to her.''

''I know.''

''But I love you…''

''I love you too… We will make it work somehow… She will not be pregnant forever.''

''I know. I will wait for you B.''

''I love you Santana… Always and forever.''

''Me too…''

Britt hugged her and held her tight. Hiram got out and gave them a glare.

''She is better. Make sure this doesn't happen again.''

''It will not. I have to go B.''

''Yeah… See you…''

''See you too…''

She picked up the phone and called her house number. Familiar voice answered. It was her mother. She finally found the courage to contact her. She asked her to come home and told her how missed she was. That very evening she packed her things and left. Before she left, she gave Blain a letter for Britt where she tells her to marry Rachel and have normal family… She asked her not to look for her or call. She thanked her for all the love and happy moments and promised to love her forever. She had to leave and have some peace. Santana went to see her family after seven years. She needed a little space from the city, Brittany and Rachel and all the drama around their lives. She knew what she and Britt did was wrong in the eyes of many people, but they loved each other more than anything. Why did Rachel have to be pregnant and when did she grow a conscience? Rachel almost lost a baby because of her and Brittany. She felt bad for that. She didn't love Rachel, but she cared about the baby. Her parents welcomed her home and told her that they love her. She actually had no reason to run away. They knew about her and Britt all along. She told them what happened with Britt and how bad she feels about it all. Her mother held her and told her that everything will turn out well eventually.

''Baby, people who are meant to be together will eventually find the way to be together. Believe in it... Don't lose hope…''

''But they are having a baby!''

''A child is a bond for life, but love is also. If it is meant to happen, you'll be with her…Love like yours should not go to waste.''

Mariana had no idea Santana was back. She spent few days at Bianca's and now she was back with Bianca.

''Mom, B and I are home. Is there some of that pie of yours? You said you will make it.''

''I'm in the living room. Come here.''

Mariana and Bianca came in and they frosze. Mariana was silent for few seconds.

''San-Santana….''

''Hey baby….''

She opened her arms and her little sister run into them and started crying. After that Santana was crying too. Bianca stood at the door looking at the sisters and crying a little bit too.

''What are you doing here? Why are you back?''

''I had to come home…It was time.''

''I missed you so much.''

She hugged her again and that's when Santana looked towards the door and saw Bianca there.

''Hey baby B…''

''Hey Santana…''

''Oh, my… Two of you have grown so much…''

Mrs. Lopez smiled.

''They are big girls now. Sixteen years old. Susan and I talked about all the boys we would have to chace away.''

Mariana felt unpleasant.

''Moooom….Dooon't…''

''I am just teasing. I know you are not dating anyone, but some day you will.''

''Mom, I don't want to talk about it.''

''Ok. I'll leave you to talk to your sister. I guess there are a lot of things to cover.''

Bianca came to them and offered a smile.

''I will leave you to it. You have a lot of things to talk about.''

Mariana didn't let her go.

''Bianca, please…Stay…''

''Are you sure?''

''Yes… At least a bit.''

''Ok.''

They went to Santana's room and spent some time talking. It was clear to Bianca that Mariana was not ready to come out to her sister. To Mariana main focus was Santana. Bianca didn't mind that. There were years and years they had to talk about. Bianca left them to talk and went home because her mom called her to come back.

''I am leaving you. Mama Pierce needs me.''

''It was nice seeing you.''

''You too Santana. Don't be a stranger.''

''I will hang out with you girls and get the all juicy details you hide from mom.''

''Good luck with that! Mariana is like a vault. She doesn't share.''

Next few days were very difficult for them. Santana tried to avoid thinking of Britt and Britt tried to reach her and tell her to wait for her. Britt would call her and just be quiet over the phone. She knew it was her… She could hear her breath and sob. She wanted to tell her she loves her and she wants her back, but she had to do the right thing. She had to give them a chance to be a family with that little girl Rachel was having.

Britt was devastated when she realized Santana left her. She was out of control. She cried like baby and went out that night and came home four days later smelling of alcohol and other women. Quinn took care of her and Kurt took care of Rachel. He and Rachel were too busy planning the wedding to notice how broken Britt was. It was up to Blain and Quinn to clean up the mess this time. Britt was back to shell she was before. She barely talked to Rachel and went to work. She took time off. A month before the wedding, they all went to Lima for the last touches and preparations.

Santana was also shadow of former self. She needed years to be better and now she is back on square one. She is back on being without the person she loved. But this time, she had her family with her. Mariana was there to pick up the pieces and when Mariana was broken, there was Bianca to mend her. They would meet in secret somewhere and just cry together because of what happened to their sisters. Bianca did something she never thought she would do. She took Mariana out of town, to their lookout spot and got out the picnic she prepared.

''I think we should keep it a secret from Santana.''

''What?''

''Us… I don't think she should know yet.''

''Why? You wanted me to tell her…''

''I still do, but not like this. She is suffering and I don't want to hurt her anymore.''

''I love you Bianca Pierce… You have such a good heart.''

Mariana kissed her girlfriend and held her tight.

''Too bad I can't help them somehow.''

''I wish I could do it too.''

''I feel so heartbroken for them. They finally got back together and Berry ruined it all for them.''

Santana couldn't avoid Berries and Britt even if she wanted. She saw them all in the shopping mall and she and Britt had staring contest before they both run away in tears. Berries told everyone about the wedding and entire Glee club was coming, even Santana. Rachel insisted she was there. Brittany went over the edge for that. Twenty days before the wedding they went out to Breadsticks for dinner. Pierces, Berries and Hummel-Andersons. They run into Santana and her parents. Britt went to say hi to them and her parents were heartbroken how much Santana and Britt suffered. Susan Pierce went to say hello to. She hugged Santana and the girl started sobbing in her arms….

''Sshhh… Don't cry love….''

''I can't be there…''

''I know…I know it all… But you can always come back after a year and see where two of you are. Something tells me that it would be the same. There would be no more complicated pregnancies and shit…''

''How can you say that? They would be a family…''

''Not like two of you are… They are forced family and I can't stand those Berries… I need my real family to become official…''

That made Santana smile. Britt's mom was always on their side… Britt came to her and they tried not to cry.

''How are you?''

''Barely breathing…''

''Me too…''

''I need you…''

''I know… I know it all…''

Britt started crying and she pulled Santana in bone crushing hug.

''Baby, don't cry… Please… I'm barely controlling my tears….''

''I can't… I feel so sad and empty… Nothing makes sense…''

''Britt… Look at me…''

She placed her palms on Britt's cheeks and faked a smile for her.

''You are brave and strong. You can do this… It's for the baby… Your mom was right. After the baby is born, we can find our way back…And if you still want me…in a year… I'll be where you want me to be…''

''You promise?''

''I promise…''

Hiram was nervous. Rachel was fuming and Kurt was angry. Blaine's eyes were full of tears. He felt bad for the girls. Kurt was very angry at him for helping the girls. He was still hurt for Blain cheating on him million years ago and him supporting Britt and Santana meant that he supports cheating.

Mrs. Lopez came to the girls and hugged them. Mrs. Pierce joined the hug. They started laughing and shouting

''Mama sandwich! Mama sandwich…''

They did that with girls since they were six years old… and it never got old… Even the girls stopped crying and hugged mother that was behind their back. Mariana and Bianca joined the hug. Girls were inseparable since they knew each other for entire life. Mrs. Lopez and Mrs. Pierce gave birth to their younger daughters same year, just few months apart. Mariana was younger but the one who took protecting Bianca and taking care of them upon herself. She learned that from Santana. She was always the one to help Bianca. Now, that they were Cheerios, no one could touch them. They learned a lot from their older sisters. Mariana was very sad when Santana left, but she realized why she did it. She was afraid of looks and comments about being gay and Lima was not a place to be gay. She hated what was going on and Rachel Berry was her enemy number one right now. That bitch is going to pay for her sister's and Britt's pain. She made that promise to herself. Mariana's eyes were full of tears and her feelings were mixed. She was happy to be it this hug with all of them, but she wanted it to be B's and her sister's wedding. She hugged Brittany and they cried.

''I will miss you…''

''You and Bianca can visit…''

''Promise?''

''Of course… This is not the end baby girl… You will see more of me…''

''I missed you… I missed both of you…''

''I know… But I promise, you'll have us back… Any time you need me or her, we'll find a way to be with you.''

''And B… I'm not a baby girl…''

Santana and Brittany smiled at that…

''You will always be our baby girl…''

''You have Bianca too. We are the same age…''

''We know... But…''

''I remember, until baby Lopez Pierce is born, I'm the baby…''

And that killed the mood… Everybody had reaction to that. Rachel got up from the table and put Bianca's hand on the belly.

''Bianca, you will be an aunt soon… So, THAT will be the new baby girl in the family…''

Mariana took Bianca's hand and looked at Rachel…

''Your baby is not our family… You are messing up our family….''

''You are not member of the family little girl…''

Before anyone had time to react, Susan Pierce responded.

''Nether are you… You can blackmail my girl into marrying you, but you will NEVER be my family. Mariana and Santana are family… You, not so much…''

''But!''

''Shut up girl! We all know why you are getting married and don't think that someday you will…''

Britt took her hand…

''Mama, please…Don't do it…It's not worth it… Ok…''

She gave very disappointed look to Rachel and her fathers.

''Daddy, I have to go home…''

Hiram took her home and Leroy stayed behind.

''She is sensitive. She needs love and affection.''

''She is spoiled brat who made hell out of our lives…''

''Mrs. Pierce…''

''No! Now it's my turn to speak… The wedding is in twenty days, until that day, my girl is with me. Rachel will not call, come or make any contact with her. I want my baby to have some time to be happy and left alone… If she breaks any of my requests, wedding is off… Was I clear?''

Leroy turned pail… It was crazy what Susan was asking but, still there was a wedding… Rachel wanted to marry that girl…

''Perfectly clear…. See you at the wedding…''

He left Breadsticks and Susan turned to Santana and Britt.

''You have twenty days for yourself… Be happy and make planes for your future….''

Mrs. Lopez came to them and smiled…

''You can use the lake house. We will visit you on weekends…''

It didn't take a long time for girls to take the offer. They were packed and in car in less than an hour. They were very excited to be together and have time for themselves. Santana made her promise that they will live each day to the fullest and have sex on every surface of the house.

''Just house Lopez? You are getting old on me?''

''O.K. We will have sex anywhere we feel it…''

''I love that thought…''

''And I love you…''

Time they had together was magical for them. They loved being alone and they loved spending time with their families. It felt like they were home. Mariana and Bianca told them their high school stories and they made them remember their time at school. Mariana told Santana that she loves her and understands why she had to leave. Santana was grateful to her sister for all the words she told her. As the wedding was getting closer, they were becoming sadder and more attached to each other. The night before the wedding was the worst night in their life. Rachel feared Brittany would not show up, Quinn felt guilty for hoping that Britt and Santana would elope and never show up. Their room was silent and two of them felt like they are about to die. They made love until they were physically drained from crying and love making.

''I don't want to do it… I don't love her…''

''Britt… You daughter deserves to be born into a normal family. You made it before I came back to your life… You can go back to that after I leave.''

''But… I can't be happy without you…''

''You were happy without me… You will forget about me as soon as you hold your baby in your arms.''

''I can't let you walk away from me.''

''You have to. We made a deal… You made promise to me and to all of them…''

''I know… You made me promise…''

''B…''

''You gave up on us again…''

''No, I didn't. Your baby needs you now… And I promise I'll be there for you forever…''

''But not with me...''

''When it stops hurting…''

''You mean never…''

''We can talk, e-mail…''

''But I don't get to hold you…''

''Britt… You have me now… Let's not think about tomorrows… Please…''

''Santana, there are no tomorrows… I have you for few more minutes… and it's all gone.''

''No, we will find our way. I promise.''

Britt got out of the bed and opened her suitcase. She found little black box she kept stashed and got it out.

''I want you to promise me something else…''

''What?''

''That you will marry me after a year of marriage with…her…''

She opened the box and presented Santana with a ring. I was nana Pierce's ring. It was the most expensive peace of Pierce family collection. It was not her grandmother's engagement ring, but her present for the sixtieth marriage anniversary.

''Britt…''

''She gave it to me last weekend… She believes it's time for you to have it…''

She got down to one knee.

''Santana Lopez, I loved you more than half of my life and I want you to know I will keep loving you in next life too. You are it for me. There will never be anyone else for me but you… Do me the honor and say you will marry me next time we see each other…''

''Yes, yes! I will marry you…And then we can fulfill all of our dreams. My year without you will be busy and empty, but I'll wait… Somewhere in time we will love each other again…''

''I will love you until my dying day…''

''Me too…''

Santana held her in silence and didn't let her hand on the way to the wedding. She had just few more hours with her… They arrived early to the Berry house. They gave Britt one of the guest rooms to get ready. Mrs. Pierce took Britt's hand to lead her to get ready. Britt had to let go of Santana and follow her mother. They mouthed ''I love yous'' to the other one and went their separate ways. Mariana was ready to take care of her sister, and Bianca was on the same mission. Santana and Mariana had the same shade of red dress and looked more alike than ever. Quinn was in yellow dress and Mercedes and Tina were in pink. Entire Glee club could feel the tension and sadness in the air. It was not the atmosphere for a wedding. Some of them didn't like Santana but none of them believed this wedding is something that should happen. Regardless of their feelings for Santana, they believed she and Britt were the endgame and this was all just bull crap. Tina, Mike and Sam even said that to Rachel the night before. Mike kept his distance and vas very polite, but cold. Sam told her she is making a mistake and Mercedes told her that she lost all of her respect because of this. They all sided with Britt and Santana. Mercedes and Tina were trying to discover why they are getting married and what is hiding behind the reason for the wedding. They noticed the tension between the brides but none of them said anything. Britt just said she has to and that's where it all ended.. Brides walked in with their fathers. Britt was in nice yellow dress, her makeup was light and hair was ironed. She had yellow roses as her flowers and she looked sad. Her father held her hand tight and whispered words of encouragement. Rachel was dressed in white wedding dress and she had long veil. She had red roses as her flowers and she looked proud. She got what she wanted. The ceremony was painful for all the participants. Britt couldn't look at Rachel and felt so guilty for marrying someone else in front of Santana and her family. Santana looked at her ring and a floor. She played with the ring and hoped this day would end soon. In a few hours she had a plane to catch. She made promise to herself to be away from B and this family she is becoming part of.

Rachel was beaming when people offered their congratulations. When it came to Santana she had smile plastered on her face, until she noticed ring on the ring finger.

''Hope you are happy now Berry…''

''It's Mrs. Berry Pierce to you…''

''Whatever Hobbit…''

''B…''

''Love…''

She hugged Britt and kissed her cheek. All the people standing close to them could hear them exchanging I love yous . Some of them were surprised and some, who knew their history, were sad. Britt sobbed in her arms not being able to stop herself.

''I'm so sorry Santana… Please forgive me… I had to…''

''Shhhh…. It's ok love… We will make it… I promise we will make it…''

''I love you so much that I can't even say….''

''B…Look at me… I love you too… And we will survive this, like we did all the other things….''

Britt nodded….

''You remember your broken leg when you had to be in the hospital for two months in Orlando? Or when you went to see your family in Holland for the summer? Or when I went with nana Lopez to Peru? We made it love…. And we will make it now…''

Other Glee members congratulated, but it was obvious they were not very pleased with turn of events. Mike and Tina were on the verge of tears listening to Santana giving Britt a boost. They had to make it. They had to be together again. Britt started drinking right away. By the time it was time for speeches she was pretty drunk. Rachel's fathers and Kurt gave their speeches. Some of the Glee kids also spoke and made jokes about how the other bride was wrong person. They called for Santana to tell them this is all joke and that she and B tied the knot somewhere in secret. Britt kept drinking and Rachel started feeling like intruder at her own wedding. Jokes died and it was time for B's father to speak when she got the mike…

''I would love to make toast to my…wife…''

All the guests got up and raised their glasses. Santana took her sister's hand and closed her eyes... She knew this tone of voice…

'' To my wife… ''

Rachel beamed… She finally felt like it was all going to be fine… She was acknowledged. She was officially THE WIFE.

''To a woman who's family manipulated me into this marriage…. To a woman who can't resolve her own things without her father's power and influences…To a woman who still lives in high school and can't get out of it…To a woman who would rather see me unhappy with her than happy with someone else…To a woman who got me to stop smiling… To a woman who ruined her best friend marriage by making him and his soon to be ex husband choose sides in our matters. To a woman who made me lose will to live… To a woman who hurt the person I love the most and made her sit all this time in this room and watch this bullshit… I can only hope that person would be able to forgive me and love me again after all this… ''

Santana cried… Their friends cried… Mrs. Lopez and Britt's mother cried, their sisters cried… Rachel cried… She looked at crying Rachel…

''I hope you are proud of yourself now! To Rachel!''


	3. Chapter 3

Brittany threw the glass behind her back and everybody jumped to the sound of glass shattering . She left the room and left the guests in silence. No one knew what to say. Rachel was pail and with eyes full of tears. Bianca and Mariana took Santana out of the room. Rachel's fathers ordered music to keep playing and they were trying to get their guests entertained and to pretended nothing happened. Britt was sitting in the garden on one of the swings. Santana was looking at her from a safe distance. She wanted to go there, but she knew that would make things even worse. She was in pain enough as it is…

''I'm surprised you are not there to comfort my wife…''

''No, it's up to you now to fight this war…Mrs. Berry-Pierce….''

''You say it as it is something bad…''

Santana always had a bit of sarcasm in her, regardless of the situation and pain she was in.

''In a first few hours of your marriage you made me wish I was you in so many moments…''

''She'll cool off and we will be fine…''

''If you say so…''

Rachel looked at her with a bit of skepticism. _Will it be fine after Brittany cools off? Will she cool off?_

''My plane leaves in two hours… I must go now… See you around… Good luck with the beast you've awoken… She is not so sweet when she is cornered and angry… Congratulations on your wedding again… Now I must leave. Good luck Mrs. Berry Pierce… You will need it.''

With these words Santana left Rachel wonder what will their life be like… She watched Santana say good bye to their friends, hers and Britt's family and she looked from the distance her and Britt saying good bye. Britt pulled her into bone crushing hug and cried.

''Please, don't leave me… I love you baby… Please… I love you….''

''I love you too… I will come back… I will find you…I promise…''

They were kissing, crying and Santana was trying to calm Britt down.

''Baby, please… Calm down…. We'll see each other soon. I promise.''

''Write to me…''

''I will…''

''Every day Santana… I want to hear from you every day…''

''I will… I promise…''

''I might have married her, but you are my woman…. I promise you are the only one for me…''

It hurt Rachel that he wife of few hours is begging another woman not to leave her and all of their guests heard Britt saying that Santana is her woman and love. Santana was humming to her some unfamiliar melody and Britt smiled at her. Mercedes helped Santana to the car and they went. Santana looked at her from the car until they turned to the other street. Britt stood there looking at the distance and clenching her fist. She got into the hotel and locked herself in the room. She fell on the ground and cried... Rachel, her mother, other people banged at the door but she didn't open… She was sitting on the floor and staring at one place on the wall. She took off her wedding ring and tossed it aside. She opened her fist and saw Santana's favorite ruby red ring she got for her seventeenth birthday. She put it on her ring finger as a place holder for their time to come… She opened the mini bar and continued with drinking. She continued to cry until she was lying on the floor tired of it all... Finally one of the staff members opened the door and they all found her on the floor. Mariana kicked them all out and left only Bianca in the room. Quinn wanted to stay but Mariana didn't let her.

''You've done enough… I know you were not on their side…''

''Mariana….''

''I believed at least you would be there…but…no… You coasted my SISTERS their happiness…You could have supported her. You chose to do nothing and now you don't get to say a word.''

Quinn tried to say something, but there was no use fighting an angry Lopez. She learned that lesson years ago with Santana. She shut the door in Quinn's face and went to Bianca who was on the floor with Brit's head in her lap.

''Britty… Please say something…''

''She is gone...She left me again… It hurts… I can't breathe…''

Mariana sat on the floor beside them. She was playing with B's hair and she felt so bad for her sister and Britt.

''I know… But I promise it will be better. She will come back to you… She always does…She loves you Britty….''

Bianca tried to comfort her sister and make feel a bit better. Mariana got off the floor first and took off her shoes. She spent entire day in high heels and she knew she and Bianca are not leaving this room until the morning. Someone had to keep an eye on Britt.

''Let's get you off the floor B…''

Mariana and Bianca helped Britt off the floor and took off her dress. Mariana removed her makeup and picked up her wedding ring off the floor.

''We should put this somewhere out of her reach for some time…''

''Leave it on the desk...''

They changed her into her pajamas and put her to bed. They decided to stay the night as well. They got into bed each on the different side of Britt and they held her together. Britt curled into Mariana and mumbled how much she misses her…

Bianca laughed. Mariana gave her a look.

''This is awkward…''

''Tell me about it…''

'' She thinks I'm Santana…''

Bianca didn't know what to say.

''I feel so sad for them. They never had it easy…''

Mariana was sometimes impressed how Bianca was naïve and tender under her bubbly surface.

''No one has it easy…''

And for Mariana that was a fact. No one has it easy and it's stupid to think there is peaceful life without struggle. Mariana knew struggle. She had to keep up the appearance of perfect daughter, A student, head cheerleader, friend , everything she was expected to be. Bianca was the only one who knew real Mariana.

''I know, but I really hoped that this time it would be different.''

''Don't worry, they'll be together in no time…''

Mariana wanted to change the subject. She couldn't think about Britt and Santana anymore and all the things that could come out of it all.

''Your eighteenth birthday is in two months… What would you like to do B?''

''I don't know… Surprise me…''

She smirked at that comment.

''Oh, I will…''

''And what about you?''

''We'll figure something out…''

Britt woke up in the middle of the night with a scream. Mariana jumped and hugged Britt. She pulled her into her arms and started singing the lullaby Santana used to sing her when she was little. She and Britt would put her and Bianca to bed with his song. While Mariana was singing the song, Bianca cuddled up to her sister from the back. She was a big spoon making sure her sister is ok and fells safe. After some time, Britt fell asleep again. Girls were awake and trying to control their tears and feelings.

''I hate this… I hate that they finally managed to fix things and that Hobbit and her family…''

Bianca smiled… Lopez sisters were very much alike. They had very strong surface, they took no one's crap, but inside, they were big softies when they loved someone.

''Mari, it will be ok… Soon they will be back on and we will have to watch them make out at every corner… Like when we were kids…''

Mariana smiled at that…They wanted things to be different and their sisters back on. They loved how girls used to be and they missed having them around. Even if they found them annoying at the time and they were bothered with too much PDA, now they missed it. They missed their sisters being happy. Mariana and Bianca fell asleep holding Britt.

Santana's flight was blurry… She didn't remember how she changed planes and how she managed to get to LA in one piece. She was staying in Mercedes' house and she was lucky she had her as a companion during the flight.

''Here we are girl…''

''Thank you…''

''I will not ask…''

''I wouldn't try in a long time…''

''When are you due on set?''

''Day after tomorrow…''

''Let me show you the room.''

Mercedes took her to the spare room and showed her what is where.

''I'll leave you now. We'll do this again when you are able to pay attention.''

Mercedes was leaving the room when Santana caught her hand.

''Please stay with me… I can't stand being alone…''

Mercedes didn't remember seeing Santana Lopez so broken and small. There was no doubt in her head that she will spend more than one night putting the pieces together, and from some reason…she was fine with it. She was the one believing that Lopez Pierce union is inevitable ever since she learned about two girls in high school. She found them doing it in the showers during her short time on the Cheerios and she never told anyone… It was probably one of very few things she never said to anyone.

''I will… Let me just turn off the lights and change…''

She was back in twenty minutes and Santana was waiting for her. She stood in the window looking at the city lights. She was in Britt's old Cheerios shirt and boxers. Mercedes remembered them from one sleepover at Tina's house. She sat on the bed and debated what to say to the broken girl in front of her.

''I'm sorry Santana…''

''What for?''

''For not saying how wrong this is loud enough…''

''It's over now.''

''I'm here for you… Just wanted you to know…''

''I know…''

They got into the bed and Mercedes pulled Santana into her arms. She held Santana that night and the tiny Latina never seemed smaller.

''It will be ok… I believe in glorious reunion of two of you somewhere amazing… And I want an invitation to the wedding…''

''Sure… If it ever happens…''

''Oh, it will…''

Rachel spent the night in the room with Kurt. They were very silent. He helped her out of the dress and into her night gown. It was green and lacy. She believed it was sexy and Kurt had a feeling she took someone's ugly curtain.

''This is not how I imagined my wedding night…''

''I know…''

''Do you think she will cool off?''

''She will. That is Britt… She always cools off after some time.''

''Santana didn't seem that sure…''

''You should think about the baby and yourself… Not about Santana and what she says…''

''But she…''

''She is Santana…''

After Kurt put Rachel to bed, he spent some time thinking about what Britt said in her speech and what Blaine said when they argued about him keeping a secret about B and S.

_Blaine was sitting in the chair working on his new script when Kurt came home. _

_''How is Rachel? What happened?''_

_''She found Brittany and Santana together. You haven't told me about Britt and Santana…''_

_'' It was not my thing to tell.''_

_''What do you mean? You are my husband and you promised no secrets.''_

_''No secrets when it comes to us, not others.''_

_''Rachel is our friend…''_

_''And so are Britt and Santana…''_

_''Ok, Britt might be our friend, but Santana? Since when?''_

_''Always?''_

_''Blaine… Rachel is closer to us than they are…''_

_''I honestly prefer B and S more. There is more to life than Broadway, Barbara and all the stuff she will not shut up about…''_

_''I care about the same things…''_

_''You do, but you also keep it under the wraps… You pay attention to other people and listen…''_

_Kurt was silent for a few minutes…._

_''You sided with cheaters… Does that imply that you would do it to me again?''_

_''No! Why would I?''_

_''Your new friends are expert cheaters…''_

_''I'm not cheating on you. I'm with you and I love you. I kept it to myself because it was up to them to address their relationship. I believe they should be together and I admire their love.''_

_''You are siding with them…''_

_''I believe we deserve to choose who we love and love that person with all the freedom.''_

_''To liberal…''_

_''Just in love…''_

_''I'm tired… Must go to sleep and think about it all.''_

_''There is nothing to think about. It's their problem…''_

_''She is my friend and she is in delicate moment...''_

''_There is nothing delicate about her.''_

_''She is pregnant…''_

''_So are many other women….''_

_''More reason to support her. She needs to know we are on her side.''_

_''I'm not getting involved.''_

_''Yes, you are. We must support Rachel.''_

_''No, I don't have to do any of that. She can take care of herself…''_

_They kept fighting until Kurt made him to make a choice. He told him that if he sides with B and S he is supporting cheating…Blaine looked at him, packed his bag and left their apartment…_

_''I knew it… Once a cheater, always a cheater…''_

_Next day, Kurt moved in with Britt and Rachel. Blaine came back to their apartment and two of them had minimal communication. Rachel and Kurt had their endless Broadway marathons and Rachel would often ask him what he thinks is going on at the lake. What are two of them doing there alone and would Britt leave her before the wedding… Kurt had no answers on her questions. He was bothered by the state of his marriage. And Rachel was not helping with her comments about his husband probably being with someone else. _

He got out of bed and went to Blain's room.

''Kurt? What are you doing here? Where is Rachel?''

''Snoring like lumberjack. ''

He let him in and Kurt took a few breaths before he addressed what he wanted to discus.

''You were right… ''

''What about?''

''Not getting involved….''

''What changed your mind?''

''This day… It was disaster. Our friends will divide and it looks to me they will side with Santana and Britt…''

''They always were on their side. And this will not change it… It's like rooting for a favorite couple from a show or a movie…''

''But this is life…''

''I know…''

''And Rachel is our fired….''

''Kurt, let's try to imagine a little impossible situation here….''

''Ok…''

''Imagine we hook up and have some casual thing going and one day I come and tell you I want a baby and I want you to be part of it. I bring the baby and expect you to be full time parent. It was my idea and we are not a couple. I love you, but you care about me… You meet your big love and rekindle that relationship and I make scene and force you to marry me… How would you feel?''

Kurt was silent for a few minutes.

''I have no idea… I can't imagine that….''

''I know… That is why I was there for two of them. I love Rachel, but I also respect that Britt and Santana are mad about each other.''

''What should we do?''

''Help them make it…''

''How?''

''By being there for them. Regardless of what we think or feel, we are their friends. I'll take care of B and you take care of Rachel.''

''Easier said than done….''

''I know…''

Kurt took his hand…

''Are we good?''

''I don't know… You must put the past behind us Kurt. What I did, it was six years ago… We worked on that issue and since then I never did anything to hurt you or cheat on you. You are my husband, my partner and I honor the commitment I made to you. If I ever fall for someone else, or show interest in another man, you will know it before I act on that. I owe to our relationship to respect what I said to you on the day we got married. I am in this, but if you don't stop being paranoid… We can't let it get mentioned every time we don't agree or you feel insecure….''

''Can I stay with you?''

''Sure, you have an extra bed…''

''Oh…''

''I can't rush into anything Kurt… If you want to work on us, we have to take it very slow.''

''Ok...''

Kurt got into bed first and waited for Blain to get back from the bathroom. Blain got into his bed and Kurt noticed wedding ring flashing. He was pleased to see he still had his wedding ring on his ring finger. They were going to make this work.

Susan Pierce came to hotel to wake up her daughter and check on her. She found young man to unlock the door for her. In front of the room she found Rachel, Hiram, Leroy and Quinn. They all waited for someone to open the door. Boy opened the door and they got in. Sight on the bed confused them. Britt was sleeping on her side, cuddled into Mariana who held hands with Bianca on Britt's side. Quinn was convinced at first that B is cuddled into Santana, not her sister. When Mrs. Pierce opened the curtains, it was clear it was Mariana. Bianca woke up first and looked around…

''Mom?''

''Yes, it's me…We came to wake you up. It's time for breakfast… Maria called to ask about Mariana…''

''I'll wake them up...Wait downstairs… ''

Rachel wanted to protest, but Susan Pierce got them all out of the room. Her daughter deserved to wake up with people she loved. She got out of bed and climbed behind Mariana… She placed gentle kiss to her cheek and she opened her eyes…

''Good morning Mari…''

''Mmmm…Morning… I can't feel my arm…''

''B is sleeping on you…''

''Britt, wake up…''

Brit started opening her eyes and first thing she saw was dark long wavy hair and dark eyes she knew…

''Before you do something stupid, it's Mariana… Sorry, wrong sister…''

''Oh, I had such perfect dream…''

''If you dreamt about my sister, I don't want to know…''

Bianca giggled and Mariana gave her the look.

''Waking up with you felt almost like she was there…''

Bianca looked at Britt and interrupted.

''I so do not want to know what was on your mind…''

Mariana made funny face and stack out her tongue. Bianca jumped on the bed behind Mariana and cuddled into her.

''I don't want to know all my sister's dirty thoughts…''

''Like you don't know what she might be thinking off…''

''I am a nice girl Lopez…''

''I know… I can really back that up…''

Mariana got off the bed and picked up a pillow…

''I can tell your sister how good you are and how perfect her sister is…''

''Mariana!''

She threw the pillow at her and she did the same… They made Britt smile.

''Girls, you are crazy…''

''We know… And we also know you love us…''

''I do.''

Britt got out of the bed and changed into things she wore the day before. Her shirt still smelled of Santana and she liked it. It felt like she was with her. Girls went down to breakfast and sat at the table with Kurt, Blain, Berries and Mrs. Pierce.

''Hi girls… Did you sleep well?''

''Yes, mom… We did… Mariana made sure this one is O.K. So we were fine….''

Britt's phone kept buzzing. She answered all her messages in very instant that annoyed Berries. They hated phones during the meals because it was always family time for them. Rachel was angry because she KNEW it was Santana who was messaging her wife.

''Brittany, we don't use phones at the table…''

''Fine, Mr. Berry… Then, I must be excused…''

''Can't you have normal meal with friends and family?''

''Most of my friends are not here and I'm having lunch with my family….''

Leroy was a bit insulted by this comment. He knew Brittany didn't love their daughter, but this was too much for him.

''And what are we Brittany?''

Hiram was annoyed with his daughter in law. She didn't treat his daughter as he believes she should be treated.

''You are Rachel's family…''

Brittany smiled at them….

''She is your wife…''

She gave them an evil smile.

''On the paper…We all know how our nuptials came to be… Let's not pretend we are some perfect couple with a baby on the way… We all know the truth here… I know that every single person at this table knows what crap this marriage is. Now, I must leave you to answer my e-mails and pack a bag.''

''What? What about our honeymoon? Daddies offered Hawaii.''

''For someone with ''risky'' pregnancy and bed rest recommendation that is not a good idea… Do you agree with me?''

She lowered her had….

''I feel better…''

''I am glad… Then you can maybe find something to do and stop bothering me. You and Kurt can manicure each other's nails and talk about how bad spouses you ended up with….''

That earned her a look from Kurt and Rachel's dads and Mariana's chocked laugh.

''I have to go now and pack… I start day after tomorrow and have to choreograph four musicals in next couple of months… So, are you staying with your fathers or coming to New York?''

''Coming to New York..''

''Fine. Then I'll make sure you have someone at your disposal since you have to be in bed. Mom, Bianca, Baby girl, see you around two at home… ''

Santana woke up with Mercedes by her side. She was happy not to be alone. They went to breakfast and took a long walk down the beach. They were silent most of the time, but it was good silence. She had five messages from Britt and some from her mom and sister. She answered them all and she still didn't felt better. She missed them already, but she had a year to work and establish herself as an actress. Tomorrow she was starting shooting a pilot episode for a new show called ''LA law'' . She was playing young ambitious doctor who is also a gay character. She was not out to her agent and some people on the set when she took the roll and was not sure if she should come out to them. They never asked, so she had no reason to say. On the other hand, playing such a powerful character who is also a lesbian, Santana saw as an opportunity for good representation of LGBT characters on TV. So far, usually those characters were very stereotypical and too much to handle. She had a chance to portray someone who is very real and whose sexuality is just one more layer of the character, not the entire character. Her girlfriend in the show is a captain of their division played by very attractive redhead actress who looks much younger than she is. She and Santana had an instant chemistry and producers loved them. She wrote an e- mail to Britt telling her about the show and all the things she would do. She knew Britt would be happy for her. Mariana sent her a picture of them in bed and caption said that she is missed. She asked her and Bianca to take good care of Britt and promised to get them to LA as soon as she can. She and Mercedes had fun living together. They went out, they had some of M's friends for dinners and she learned to live with her pain again. She couldn't Skype her. She still was not ready to see her. She needed some time. After few weeks they tried skyping. Almost every night she and B would Skype and tell each other about their day. She would send B photos from the set and B would send her photos from her work. They really gave their best not to forget about each other and they fought for their love pretty hard. Santana's days were crazy. She would get to the studio around six in the morning and go into hair and makeup right away. After that she would meet with the director and have short discussion about their day and scenes they were doing. Sometimes they had more than fifteen hours days. When they started doing second part of the first season, they often spent the night in their trailers. It was much easier than to go home and come back. She started making friends with people she worked with and it started getting better for her. She was not that lonely, except when she would come home and spend the night in a very cold and empty bed. But Santana found solution for that too. She adopted a cat. It was a cat that was almost identical to the cat Britt had when they were kids. She named him Chubby. She sent pictures to Britt, Mariana and Bianca and they loved the fat guy. Britt and she didn't talk often, but they texted. It was still very painful to talk.

Britt's work was crazy. She would leave house at six in the morning and come back at midnight. She did all she could to avoid Rachel and conflict with her. She had no wish to see her…wife and she made sure Rachel keeps away. She moved her things to one of the guest rooms on the different side of the apartment. Her mother sent her things she asked for from her old room and she moved her and Santana's boxes from the apartment to her room. She made it a place where she could think of Santana without interruptions or any presence of any other person. Rachel wanted to enter the room, but B kept it under the key. Rachel was furious and so hurt that Britt treated her that way. Every two weeks she would find a check on the table for the doctor and other things she might need. Brittany was avoiding seeing her. She was going to the checkups, but didn't spend time with her. She couldn't be in the same room with Rachel. She was still so hurt and angry. But at one point, she was not sure who her anger was directed at. She was angry at herself for letting Santana go the first time, she was angry at Santana for escorting and giving Rachel's dad ammunition to separate them and she was angry at herself again for not saying no to the blackmail of Rachel's dad.

When spring break came , Bianca and Mariana came to New York for few days and after that they wanted to go to LA and be with Santana who was living alone by now. They arrived from the air port and put their bags by the door. B promised them that she would get them to their room soon. In the living room they found Kurt, Blaine , Quinn and Rachel. Girls decided to be polite and sat with them. They had some pretty casual conversation and then Kurt started asking questions about school. Bianca beamed when she talked about Mariana's academic success.

''Mariana won dance competition. She danced in formation and they got National championship. We also won one with couch Sue. She had such a proud face when Sue came to her and told her ''Baby Sandbags, you are worthy heir to your sister….'' You should have seen Mariana blush. That never happens…''

''Bianca, you promised you will not talk about it…''

''Sorry M, but I was so proud….''

Britt missed them a lot. They were full of stories and very hot gossip. Mariana spoke a little about cheering and how she kept girls in order. Bianca was so proud of Mariana and all she could see her commanding the squad just like Santana did all these years ago…

''That is amazing Baby girl… She must be proud…''

Quinn smiled…

''Another Lopez to terrorize the squad…''

Mariana smiled and winked.

''I've learned from the best…''

Mariana was proud to be Santana's sister… When she and Bianca were kids, they would sneak to watch Santana's practices. And Mariana would be the proudest when they won some competition. She would brag about Santana and Britt to all the people she knows. After Santana left, Mariana felt so broken and sad. She missed Santana very much. Bianca convinced her to try out for the cheerleading in middle school and when they got to high school, Sue recruited them right away. That was one of Mariana's ways to keep memories of Santana close and alive. She had no idea where her sister was for years. And now she had Santana back and saw in her eyes the same pride she had when someone spoke about her successes.

''She is very proud… She promised that she will come to the Nationals next year… She asked me to save her a seat and she promised to take us to dinner.''

Britt started giggling. She could imagine Santana telling them all excited how she will be there and how she would cheer for them.

''Oh, Good… If you win she will not shut up about being so proud of our babies…''

Britt was also squealing and jumping in her seat. Bianca gave her very Santana like look that looked weird on the face of the Pierce. It was Lopez killing glare that didn't belonged on tender figures of the Pierce girls.

''Well, it's your fault we are in Cheerios. Sue saw us and she told us we had to be in the squad.''

Mariana petted her shoulder and smiled.

''No Bianca, she saw you and told you it's blood in and blood out and you got scared and joined…''

Bianca narrowed her eyes and gave Mariana pretty evil look.

''I did not get scared!''

That got them all laughing. Of course she got scared. Everyone is scared of Sue.

''Of course you didn't… You are such a brave girl…''

''Shut up Mariana!''

They were smiling and teasing each other. Kurt looked at the girls and smiled… There was something familiar about them…. Quinn looked at them and felt like she has seen all of this. Her question came very spontaneous…

''And why did you join Mariana?''

Mariana looked at her like she was asking the most ridiculous thing…

''For B… Someone had to have her back… And Sue said blood in blood out… My blood was also on that team. So, there was no doubt about joining. First of all, Bianca was joining, and second of all we were honoring our sisters. We had to join. I missed Santana so much, that cheering was one way to be closer to her. I even got her locker after some time…''

Quinn smiled at Mariana. She admired how that girl was devoted to the memory she had of her sister. She and Bianca were about ten when Santana left. Bianca got them to sit on the floor. Always close, always somehow touching. Britt and Quinn noticed that, but none said anything. Britt saw them as replica of her and Santana and she feared she is projecting their relationship on girls. Quinn had her doubts, but never dared to ask. She was not sure if it is smart.

''Oh, and Mari has with her a letter from Santana. She wrote it before she went to LA. It says how proud of her she is and how much she missed all of us. It even made me cry. She left us a present….''

Bianca got up from the floor and went to Britt. She got a small heart shaped locket out of her shirt and opened it for Britt. Inside was picture of four of them from one of the barbeques before the wedding. Britt and Santana each held their sister in-between their legs. Mrs. Lopez took the picture. They looked so happy, the world was theirs. She and Santana were glowing. On the other part was engraved with their names and forever under them. Brittany got up and excused herself… She got into her room and started crying. Girls were there in a minute and they held her. Quinn came few minutes after them... She looked around B's room and smiled. Walls were covered in their high school pictures. Two of them in Cheerios, at Glee, Lake House, park. There were a lot of new pictures, probably taken when they were alone at the lake.

''Girls, can I have a moment with Britt?''

''Sure….''

Mariana gave her a ''Santana'' look and got up from the bed.

''That girl is scary like Santana…''

''Oh, she is just like her. You should see her how she takes care of Bianca… She is such a good…friend to her…''

''Just like S was to you…''

Britt just rolled her eyes at Quinn. She didn't want to out her sister and Mariana. It was up to them to say something.

''I know…''

Quinn had a hunch that girls followed their sisters' footsteps, but kept it under the wraps… She looked around the room some more and realized it was Britt's place to ''be'' with Santana. Her absence made her turn into very sad and depressed person and it made Quinn very sad. She wanted her friend to be bubbly and happy again.

''You miss her now?''

''I do… I always miss her. I love her Quinn and I will miss her until the moment I have her with me again.''

''I'm sorry things turned out like that… You two were meant to be together.''

''Well you had funny ways of showing us how much you cared and how supportive you are. You were in this issue on Rachel's side.''

''I still am… She deserves to be happy and for you to be there for her. She is sensitive, pregnant and I remember how much I missed support.''

''Quinn… I never signed up to co-parent… She made that decision for me and then her dad made me marry her so he wouldn't hurt Santana.''

''What was that with Santana and him forcing you?''

''Nothing. Forget it…''

''Britt…''

''I said, it's nothing.''

Quinn knew she will not get much more than she already got, so she dropped it for the moment. Mariana and Bianca came back to the room and sat each on the side of Britt.

''Bianca and I were thinking…''

''Oh, God…That will not end well…''

''We want you to take us to work with you….''

''To my work? Why?''

''We want to see you dancers and see you dance again…''

''Ok. I must see with my producers and then I'll let you know.''

''Cool…''

B took them with her and two of them really surprised her. They danced very good. She even allowed them to practice with the dancers. They loved them and teased Britt that soon they would be members too. Britt was proud of them. After two days, they danced like professionals. She knew girls had it in them. Britt's boss was sitting at one part of the rehearsal and was very pleased with the work Britt did. She came from the stands and congratulated her.

''Good job Ms. Pierce. I never worked with you but I must say that this is amazing. You are amazing at what you do and you motivate your dancers to give their best. And other thing, your sister and friend are also extraordinary. If I didn't know all the dancers, I would have never guessed they are not part of the group. If they want to come and dance for me one day, I would be glad to let them. They were always grate.''

''Good job girls…''

They even went out with Britt's dancers and participated in their impromptu dance battles.

Rachel was jealous of attention B gave to girls. She wanted some of it for herself. Britt did hire someone to spend time with her and went to doctors with her, but that was all. Quinn was the only person to give her undivided attention. Rachel was her number one priority. Rachel loved her attention and she took advantage of it most of the time. She could turn Quinn against Britt and make her nag her about not giving enough attention to her and baby. Britt would argue with Quinn and go out somewhere with girls. She even stopped talking to Rachel for most of the time. When girls went home, Britt felt so lonely again. When Kurt and Rachel were drowning in Broadway, Blaine and she would talk in the kitchen over some food and beer.

''How are you holding up Britt?''

''Not so well…''

''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that…''

''I know…''

Blaine was looking at the plate in front of them and hesitating how to ask Britt the question he had for a long time…

''Why did you marry Rachel?''

''I had to…''

''Had to?''

''Hiram has something over Santana…''

''What?''

''Yes, he told me that I must marry Rachel, or her secret is out…. He had some pictures of her, things that could compromise her… I couldn't let these things get out. I had to protect Santana…''

''What is that big thing he has over her so you married someone you can't stand?''

''If I tell you, this stays between us… You must promise….''

''I promise…''

''She used to escort.''

Blaine looked at Britt with his mouth wide open…

''OMG!''

''Shhhhh… Stop it…''

''I can't believe this…''

''Neither could I…''

''And now?''

''She is out of it… She is not an escort anymore…''

''Because of her career?''

''Because of me.''

''Oh… She quit for you?''

''Yes… She did…''

''And you were seeing her even after she told you about it?''

''Yes, why not? That was still my Santana…''

''I admire it. I am not sure if I could continue romance after learning something like that… I am very possessive of my husband and sometimes I am jealous of all the people he dated when we were not together…''

''I never cared of other people until she was mine and loved me. We were in love and sleeping around. I knew the drill…''

''I just admire how much you love her to forgive it…''

''I love her more than anything Blaine.''

''Wow… That is big…''

Britt smiled at him.

''Is there a thing you wouldn't do to make Kurt happy?''

Blaine lowered his gaze.

''I love him, but not like that.. I think there is a long list of things I would do, but I'm not sure how far would I go…And that time we spent apart, I didn't feel like I was going to die if our marriage ends. I was sad, but I worked on my script. Went out with some friends. I missed having him home, but I didn't think my world would end if he never comes back. ''

''Then, my friend, you are not as in love as you say you are.''

''I love him, but I wouldn't say I can't live without him… I care about his presence…''

''Caring is not loving… Think about it…''

''Britt…''

''Yes?''

''How does it feel to love someone that much?''

''It's the best when it's good and the worst when it's not. Now I feel like I miss one big part of myself, and I missed it since the day she went years ago…''

''Really?''

''Yes, Santana Lopez is not love of my life… She IS my life…And I would endure this torture of being married to…Rachel million times just to keep Santana safe and having her peace.''

''That is big…''

Their conversation went on and they had no idea their spouses heard big part of the conversation. Each of them was bothered by the things their spouses said. Kurt was looking at Blain with his eyes full of tears. He couldn't believe what he heard. Rachel knew that Britt never loved her like she loves Santana, but it hurt hearing it every time. Rachel, being a diva, couldn't stand that someone didn't love her. It went strong against her ego. She and Kurt went to her room. She started pacing and saying bad things about Britt and Santana and Kurt just sat on her bed on the verge of tears.

''He doesn't love me…''

''Who?''

''My husband… He cares about me… He is not in love with me…''

''What? What gave you that idea?''

''Things he told Britt…''

''Kurt, he is your husband, you have a good life together, don't be a drama queen…''

''Didn't you pay attention to anything he said? When I was here with you thinking every moment about him, he finished his script and went out with his friends.''

''He didn't cheat…''

''It means nothing. He doesn't love me… And on the night of you wedding, he never once said he loves me… He said he honors commitment we made. I don't want to be honored and cared about. I want my husband to love me…''

''I want my wife to pay attention to me… And she will never do that until she is thinking about that…woman…''

''They are in love Rachel…''

Even Kurt gave up on Santana bashing after the wedding. He could see Britt's pain and he felt bad for her. He noticed she was drinking and every time they went somewhere, she drank more than ever.

''Now you are on their side too?''

''I am not. I don't like her, but I am not blind. Your wife is…a wreck.''

When some of their friends came to visit, she could feel judgment in their eyes and the way they treated her. Some of them stated their disapproval even at the wedding and they still believed they were right. She noticed how conversation would die when she would join them.

''How are all of you? I had no idea you were coming...''

Tina gave her very cold look.

''We came to see Britt. Mike has very important question for her.

''Oh, what was it?''

Britt ignored Rachel and turned towards Mike… She wanted to make a joke. She lifted her hand with Santana's ring and showed it to him.

''I'm sorry love, but I'm taken…''

''As usual, I came too late… Oh, what will I do now?! My life will end without you Brittany Susan Pierce…''

''You will survive Boy Chang… I told you long time ago not to fall in love with me…''

''Oh, too late…''

Britt hugged him and kissed his cheek. They all laughed at it, but Rachel and Kurt. Mike looked at Tina and smiled at her. Tina nodded and it was time for the question. Mike got off the chair and got to her.

''Tina and I got engaged few days ago. We want to have a glee wedding in a month. Would you be my best man?''

''Sure! I would love to do that.''

Rachel started clapping her hands.

''That would be amazing. You could have a glee wedding. We could all make you something special. I can start selecting songs for the wedding…''

''Rachel, this is my wedding! Please, stay out of it.''

''But…''

Brittany turned towards her wife and gave her a very sharp look that got Rachel to shut up.

''Mike, I will be honored to be part of the wedding…''

Sam wanted to make a joke, but it created even bigger problems…

''Oh, and Britt gets to plan the bachelor party… Imagine all the fun we will have…''

Mercedes was laughing.

''Oh, my… That is the thing I would love to see… Sam, you are imagining who knows what…''

''Strippers, ladies….''

Tina laughed.

''I want to be there too… Why shouldn't we have it all together?''

They agreed on that and it was settled. Britt arranged a crazy weekend in Vegas and then there will be small wedding. They were all excited for it. Vegas was fun. Even Santana would come for that.

Santana and the girls had a lot of fun. She took them to her work and they watched few episodes get filmed. Mariana loved Santana's character and she and Bianca joked that she looked so hot dressed as nerd. When girls went back home, she had some more work days and then some time off the set. She had few days off and she came to spend time with her friends. It was weird to see them all after the wedding. She moved out of Mercedes's house and she lived now alone, but girls were still very close.

''Hey Satan…''

''Hey Aretha… Miss me much?''

''Maybe…''

She gave her a hug… And asked her how she was.

''Are you going to be OK?''

''I will survive…''

Rachel stood in the corner and proudly petted her belly with a hand where her rings were. Santana pretended not to notice her. After saying hello to all of them, it was Britt's turn. Santana stood in front of her for few seconds before B pulled her into her arms.

''I missed you so much Santana…''

''Me too...''

Their friends felt very bad for them. They all gave them very sympathetic looks.

Rachel gave them a glare…and mumbled.

''You are making spectacle of this. Leave my wife alone. Someone might see you.''

Santana let go and walked towards Quinn.

''Hi Lopez…''

'' Quinn…''

''Looks like you are shearing a room with me…''

''Yes… Looks like that…''

''Are you OK?''

''I am…''

''Are you sure?''

''I am…''

''O.K. Let's change and get together with all of them.''

''Sure…''

Santana got the dress and shoes out of her suitcase and went to the bathroom to shower and change. She put on her makeup and looked herself in the mirror.

''Santana, you can do it.''

Quinn changed and went to the meeting point. All of their friends were there but Britt and Rachel. When hey got there, it was obvious that Britt was angry and Rachel was on the verge of tears. Night out was crazy. They got drunk, they gambled and Santana won a lot of money that night. Some of the money she used to pay Mike and Tina very nice honeymoon. She got them a two weeks Bora Bora vacation. She decided to hand it to them on the very wedding day. Puck suggested they go to some strip club. Because of the amount of the alcohol they all consummated, his suggestion was accepted right away. Strippers gave Britt and the boys lap dances. Even Blain had one. He had so much fun with it. It was his first lap dance. Santana noticed how jealous Kurt was.

''He is gay. He doesn't care.''

''What?''

''She is just a dancer in his lap. He doesn't care….''

''He is my husband.''

''He is, but he is also very gay. It is nothing to him.''

''Why is he doing it?''

''Just for fun. All the boys are doing it…''

''And Britt…''

Santana nodded.

''And Britt…''

''Her wife is here and she is having a lap dance…''

Santana snorted…

''It's just a dance….''

''So, you don't care that some hot girl is all over her.''

Santana took some time to think…

''No, I don't care.''

''How?''

''Aren't you jealous?''

''Of what?''

''Girls with her...''

''No, she loves me…And I could give her much better lap dance…''

''So secure…''

Kurt was sarcastic…

''I never doubted her love. That is the only thing I never doubted.''

Rachel was pissed at Britt for such a liberal behavior. She danced, she got few lap dances and she flirted with some girls. Even Santana had jealous moments few times, but controlled her feelings. It was not her place to say and do anything. After all, she was married to some other girl. After wild partying they went to their rooms and most of the people had peaceful night. Britt and Santana were far from it. Each was awake in their own room. Quinn was sound asleep and Santana was tossing and turning for most of the night. Britt sat in the window looking out to the city. It was beautiful. She was thinking about Mike and the conversation they had. He was so drunk and he told her numerous times how happy he is to be marrying Tina.

''_Britt, I am the happiest person alive… I loved her since I was seventeen and tomorrow, she will be my wife…Me and her forever…''_

''_I am so happy for you. You deserved it and all the best in life…''_

_He remembered her situation and lowered his gaze._

''_Sorry. I was a total ass...''_

''_No, you are just happy… And that's ok…''_

''_I wish you so much happiness Britt… I wish you could get your girl…''_

''_Seven more months…''_

'' _Good luck…''_

''_Mike, I will make it and as soon as the ink is dry on my divorce, I will marry Santana… I promise you that…''_

_He smiled at her._

''_I bet you will. ''_

''_I love her so much…''_

''_I know…''_

She got back to her room, where Rachel was waiting for her awake.

''Where were you?''

''With Mike…''

''Oh, what were you doing?''

''Talking about Tina and how happy he is. They are getting married after ten years of dating. He is beyond happy. He gets to fulfil his dream.''

''Oh…''

''I'm going to take shower.''

After her shower, she got into another bed. She tried to fall asleep. She thought about Santana a lot. She missed her and she felt a bit jealous because Mike and Tina got their chance…

Santana was thinking about the past…. Past was such a weird thing at this moment. She was alone in the room since Quinn and Puck decided to rekindle their romance. They danced in a very cute and romantic way and went somewhere. Santana knew that Quinn always had very special place in Puck's life, not just because of Beth, but because she was the only girl he ever loved. Just like Britt was pretty much it for her. She was thinking about all the chances two of them missed and how stupid she was not to come out earlier. Her grandmother wouldn't care about her anyhow but she would have had Britt in her life. They would have left for New York or LA together and got married somewhere along the way and live such a good and nice life together… Maybe with much less things they have now, but having one another and their little world. She made so many mistakes in life, and she lost Britt. She is married now and Santana had to wait.

In the morning all of them had breakfast together. Puck was very excited about the wedding. He got to walk Tina down the aisle. He made jokes about being her dad and how Mike has to take care of his girl. After eating their breakfast, they all went back to their rooms to change. Quinn had such a nice glow that Santana felt a bit jealous.

''So you and Puck?''

''I don't know what to tell you… He is special to me… He is Beth's dad… And we will always have some very special bond…''

''Do you love him?''

''It's complicated… As I said, we have a child together…''

''I didn't ask about that… I asked about your feelings for one another…''

Quinn smiled…

''I think I do… On some crazy level, I always did love him…''

''I am happy for you… Now, it's time to change and get the show on the road…''

Santana got dressed in the room since Quinn occupied the bathroom. She had deep red dress, black stilettos and her hair was up in the bun. Her makeup was very soft and she looked good. Britt picked black two piece suit and she was real best man. Her hair was up in a bun and her makeup was very sexy. Tina and Mike were not classical bride and groom. She had long black satin dress and small black and red flowers in her hair and he was in his favorite dancing sneakers, black pants, shirt and jacket. It was not elegant or lavish wedding, but it was so Mike and Tina. There was no dry eye in the room during the ceremony. Mike's vows were so touching and beautiful. The way he looked at Tina made them all feel so happy for the couple and wishing they find love like theirs. Santana got to congratulate Mike and Tina. She hugged him and smiled…

''Are you happy? Today you got married...''

''We are very happy…''

''Me too... I knew you will get married…''

Santana smiled…

''You are so lucky Mike and Tina…''

They lowered their gaze and after that looked at Britt. Tina gave her a hand squeeze and smiled.

''You will find your way back when this ''marriage'' ends. That girl is mad about you ever since you met.''

''Yes, we will… I feel the same for her. I just can't wait for it…''

''She is impatient too…''

Santana went out to the balcony and looked at the city. Britt joined her soon after she got out. She knew it was her. She didn't have to turn and see who it was.

''You remember when you said you wanted to be at their wedding?''

Britt nodded…

''Now you were… You were best man…''

She smiled at Santana and took her hand… They looked at each other and got lost in the eyes of one another.

''….Me too…''

Britt whispered and smiled at her. Mercedes smiled looking at them… It was so clear that they were very much in love, and Rachel was really in the way. People were dancing and very happy. They were having fun with bride and groom and joking about their past and fun times they had at school. They danced and sung. Mike and Tina looked so happy and Britt and Santana couldn't take their eyes of them. They envied them so much. Time for the speech came and Britt was first to speak.

''Mike and Tina, I had honor of being part of your falling in love. Mike and I spent so much time dancing and talking about people we like. One day he told me that one girl got his attention. I was surprised with that. And to be honest, I feared he would say that the girl was either me or Santana, as we were spending a lot of time together due to football things. But, he didn't… He said it was you… Two of you spent some time together in the Asian camp and he got to know you better. You dated during your stay there, but after coming home, you were back to what it was before. He was a popular boy and you were a weird glee outsider. He told me he fell for Tina and that he was trying to figure out how to ask her out and be with her in this new environment for them. I remember telling him that if you care and love someone, it's worth it. He took a chance and it was worth it. They had beautiful romance and spent ten years together in love and happy to be together. When I needed someone's advice, Mike has always been there for me to tell me not to give up and fight for what I want and what I believe in. And I did. I put my fears behind me and dared to open up completely to someone I love more than life itself and I never regretted that. By taking your advice, I spent the best time ever with someone I love so much and someone who completes me more than I ever believed is possible.''

All of the people in the room knew she spoke about Santana. If anyone was able to see from their own tears, they would see that there was no dry eye in the room. Britt had to continue her speech….

'' Mr. and Mrs. Chang ,I wish you many more happy years and to always, always love one another like you do now. It's rare to have that much love and to have someone who looks at you the way you still look at one another. To Mike and Tina and to true love… Let you all find that love and keep it close…''

She raised the glass and her friends followed.

''To love…''

They all drunk and went back to dancing. Britt went out and looked at the city. She needed some time out of the room and far from their friends. Puck found her outside.

''Britt, are you Ok?''

''I'll make it…''

''Come here…''

He opened his arms and hugged her.

''It will be ok love…''

''I miss her…''

''I bet she misses you too.''

''This is so hard.''

''I know, but you can change it…''

''I can't, it's complicated…''

''Why did you marry?''

''For Santana…To protect her…''

''I don't get it…''

''I promised I will not tell… I had to do it. Let's stay at this.''

He hugged her tight and whispered.

''You will make it babe…''

All of the sudden almost everybody was there. Britt was in tears, sobbing and having troubles breathing. Puck had no idea how to calm her. Rachel tried to approach her and calm her, but Britt held on to Puck and even gad stronger reaction.. Santana walked out of the room and saw helpless Puck holding sobbing Britt. She came to them.

''What happened?''

''She can't stop crying.''

Santana came to them and took Britt's hand.

''Baby….''

Britt turned towards her and crashed into her arms.

''Sanny… ''

''Shhhhh… It's ok… You are safe… I'm here…''

All of them watched the pair and each had different thoughts. Rachel was fuming, Mike and Tina felt bad for being that happy, Quinn felt sorry for Rachel and the girls, and Blaine was crying and the rest of the Glee kids looked at them with so much love and compassion. They felt bad for them not being together. Britt became so heavy that they slid down to the floor, but Santana didn't let go of Britt.

''I miss you so much… I need you so much…''

Santana was kissing her face and hair.

''Baby, it's ok… Please… Don't cry…''

''I love you Santana… I love you so much…''

''Love you too baby…''

Blaine got down on the floor and patted her over the head.

''Britt, you will be Ok?''

''I just… I…''

Sam and Mercedes got all of their friends to go back inside and leave them alone. Blaine helped her get up from the floor and Puck helped Santana. Santana stepped in front of Britt and wiped her eyes.

''Listen to me babe… You are going to go back in there and be happy for Mike and Tina. One of your best friends married his dream girl. You must be there for him and make this day amazing and special. Do you hear me? You are going to sing and dance with them. OK?''

Britt nodded and smiled at Santana…

''I love you so much Santana Lopez….''

''I love you too…''

Santana kissed her forehead and sent her back to the room. As soon as Britt entered, she could break down and cry. Puck took her into his arms and held her.

''I can't stand seeing her this unhappy…''

''I know. I feel the same.''

''Why did she do it?! I don't get it!''

''She said it's to protect you. I have no idea what was that all about.''

Before Santana could say anything, Mercedes came out to get them in.

''It's time ….''

Quinn came to Tina and gave her flowers.

'' I wonder who will be next?''

Tina threw her bouquet and it fell straight into Santana's arms….

Glee kids cheered and whistled. Puck started making jokes.

''Oh, Pierce, now you really must make a decent woman out of her. No more excuses…''

Mike was next…

''Yes, Puck is right… Now it's our turn to tease you before the wedding and to tell you she run away with some hotter blond than you…''

Brittany shook her head and looked at them.

''You are all out of your mind…''

''Maybe, but we are right… You will be a mess on the day you marry her…''

Santana was blushing. It felt somehow weird to talk about their potential wedding when Britt was married to Rachel and Rachel was in the same place with them. Their joking was interrupted by very insulted Rachel.

''Do I need to remind you that she is married to me?''

Blaine was a bit tipsy so it was stronger than him.

''And do we need to remind you WHY you are married to her?''

That got all of them looking at him. Britt was giving him the look to shut up and Rachel was confused.

''What are you talking about?''

Britt shouted at Blain…

''Nothing….''

She got him off the chair and took him out.

''What do you think you are doing?''

''I was…''

''No! No one is supposed to know…''

''I'm sorry…''

''You are making me regret telling you about the Santana thing and Rachel's dad…''

''I will keep it quiet Britt… I promise…''

''You better…''

'' I am sorry… I just got so happy Santana got the flowers…and …''

''It's ok… Just keep it to yourself…''

What Brittany and Blaine had no idea was that Kurt and Rachel heard them. Rachel told Kurt that she has to go to her room for something and sent him back to their friends. It took Brittany few minutes to get it together and after that she and Mike danced and had so much fun. Tina found Santana sitting near the window and looking around.

''Hey, are you ok?''

''I am… I will be…''

''I'm sorry…''

Santana faced her with puzzled look.

''What for?''

''For being so happy and two of you…''

''Hey, don't do that to yourself… I promise, we are ok and very happy for you and boy Chang…''

''Boy Chang… I haven't heard you call him that in years…''

''Well, you heard it today…''

''Thank you for being here… I know it's not easy…''

''Tina, I told you… We will make it… Britt and I will make it…''

Tina hugged her and kissed her cheek…

''I can't wait for the news of your elopement…''

Santana gave her surprised look…

''Come on, Lopez… You are possessive one when it comes to Britt… You will not share her on that day with anyone…''

''You are right… Girl Chang….''

Tina smiled at her. She was sad for Santana and Britt, but admired them for keeping it together and really being happy for her and Mike.

''Go and dance with your husband…''

There was a slow song and the Changs took that as a first dance song. It was very romantic and all of their friends looked at them with smiles and happiness. Mercedes and Sam were next on the dance floor and after them Puck and Quinn got to dance too. Britt came to Santana and offered her hand. They slow danced and it felt so good to be in each other's arms.

''I love you Santana Maria Lopez…''

''I love you too, Brittany Susan Pierce….''

''I can't wait to marry you and slow dance like this at some isolated beach….''

''What is with you and all the others saying we would elope?''

Brittany smiled at her.

''Because we will… We will get married at some isolated place and come back to inform our friends that we did it finally….''

''No, let's surprise them and invite them to the wedding. Let's make it big…''

''But I want it small somewhere far from here…''

''No, our parents would kill us and Mariana and Bianca too…''

''You are right… BUT I wand a honeymoon somewhere exotic and far from here… Sand, ocean and your naked body…and food...''

''We can arrange that…''

Their daydreaming was interrupted by Kurt.

''Rachel went to the room and she is not back yet…''

''Why are you telling me that?''

''Maybe something is wrong?''

''I'm sure she is ok. Maybe she is resting?''

''Go and see your WIFE and baby…''

After seeing the looks Kurt was giving her, Santana excused herself…

''Babe, I'm going to see when Mercedes wants us to go to that club. See you later…''

She kissed her cheek and went to Mercedes and Sam.

''You don't have to behave like that Kurt…''

''Your wife is not ok and you are having fun with another woman. Respect the commitment you made.''

''I am respecting it, and you have no idea of how my marriage came to be….''

They got into the room and Rachel was standing by the window…

''I found her Rachel… She was dancing with Santana…''

''She always had a thing for hookers.''

''What did you say?''

''I KNOW Brittany…''

''What do you know?''

''I know about Santana being a…''

Brittany jumped and pointed a finger at Rachel. Kurt was shocked to see the blond react that way. What was Santana's secret?

''Don't you dare!''

''Why wouldn't I? I heard two men comment…One of them was telling how good she was… I wonder what the press would say if they found out about her past? It would be bad for the show.''

'' Don't you dare! I horned my part of the deal…''

Rachel's face went blank….

''Deal? What deal?''

Brittany was surprised. Rachel knew about Santana being an escort, but she didn't know about the deal? Something was a bit fishy…

''Hiram blackmailed me into marrying you with that fact. If I marry you, he will not out Santana….''

Rachel sat on the chair and turned pail.

''He did that?''

''Yes…''

''Are you saying that the only reason you are here is that Santana's reputation is untacked?''

''Yes…''

''Do you even care about me and the baby?''

Britt took a deep breath.

''I don't blame the baby. It's innocent in this story. But when it comes to you… I used to love you as a friend…and now I am not sure if I feel anything positive for you.''

And with that she left the room. When she got back downstairs, she saw Santana talking to a man and a woman. She didn't look comfortable, but she was polite. When they left, Britt approached her.

''Hey babe…''

''I saw you looking… And yes, they are ex clients…''

''Oh…''

''They wanted to ask if I am back…''

''Oh…''

''I'm not… I promise, I am not…''

''Rachel knows…''

''What?''

''She heard some man commenting…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, I am sorry…''

''Don't worry love…''

''But it might hurt you.''

''What has to happen will happen. Britt, I can't live in fear all the time.''

''I know… But I want you safe.''

''Britt, let's enjoy.''

They danced some more and when the evening ended, it was time to retire and have some rest. Quinn was waiting for Santana in front of the elevator. She knew Britt and Santana had so much to say to one another, so she gave them some privacy.

''I fly back early in the morning. I guess this is good bye.''

''I will miss you so much.''

''I'll miss you to babe.''

Santana stole a kiss and went back to Quinn. They said good night to their friends and went to sleep. Mercedes and Santana had a very early fight.

Going back to New York was awkward for Britt and Rachel. Now Rachel knew why Britt was married to her and she felt so hurt and angry. But she was not sure who she angry at, Britt, her dad, herself? The list was pretty long. Britt was again working like crazy and Rachel spent a lot of time home alone or with Kurt. At the end of the school year, Mariana and Bianca went to visit their sisters. They spent a month with Santana and then went to New York to be with Britt. They were civil to Rachel, but there was no love for her.

Late August was the time when the baby was due and she couldn't wait to give birth. It became difficult to move... If she was not with Quinn, she was with Kurt and Blain. Kurt and Blaine would visit, but Blaine preferred sitting with the girls. He still held some grudges towards what she allowed her father to do to B and S. Britt and Santana were on the phone every day, every moment they could spare. Santana called them and told them she did a big interview for E and told them to watch it. Mariana and Bianca got ice crème ready and B turned on the TV. She looked amazing. It was done on her set, so she was in jeans, shirt and high heel boots. Her hair was down and she looked hot with the aviators.

**''So, as you may know. We are on the set of new show called ''LA law'' and with us is young and very hot Santana Lopez who plays one of the leads. So, tell us something about your character….''**

**'' I play doctor Elena Morales. She is pathologist and a very hard woman to be around. Because she is a woman, she always had to prove herself. And in the show my character has a love interest who is a lady.''**

**''And may I say not any lady but the boss lady…''**

**''Yes, she is hooking up with a pretty big fish in Police Sea…''**

**''And we all know that the show has a big audience regardless of the sexual orientation…''**

**''I think that the fact that main characters are two lesbians is not important. No, that sounded wrong. It IS important that they are lesbians, but not the main focus of the show. That is one more story line to follow, aside from their work. But when you meet two of them, you see two crazy professional woman in the man's field of work. They face many challenges and problems because of who they are. At first, they are undermined because of their gender, and later they are discriminated because of their sexual preferences. The storylines are good and very fun to play. I had so much fun on the set and I think that stories we offer would give all piece of something they want… Elena and Nina are just like any other couple struggling with work, personal problems, friends…all is the same as it is in a life of any other person….''**

**''But just with two hot ladies…''**

**''Yes…''**

**''We know that Ana Peters, who plays your love interest, is married to the producer John Peters…. What about you? We know nothing about your love life….''**

**''I don't like to talk about my private life. I'm very protective of it… But, I shall give you this much… I'm very taken…''**

**''How ''very''?''**

**''We are not married, but might be soon….''**

**''Oh, I see the rock… Wow! Good job girl… The man who drops money for that rock is a keeper…''**

**''And what does your boyfriend do?''**

**''What makes you think I'm dating a man?''**

**''Oh, are you?''**

**''I don't know… Don't make my hot lady loving fans say that I broke their hearts… I'm not telling anything more. When we decide it is time to be out in the open. I promise you will be the first to know…''**

**''Oh, so many secrets Ms. Lopez…''**

**''I'm bundle of secrets…''**

**''Give us something…''**

**''O.K. I'm very happy. It is a person I knew and pretty much loved most of my life and we found our way back to each other after a very long brake. During our time apart we did a lot of stupid things, we made mistakes, but we found the way to forgive and love again. And that is the biggest gift so far in my life. Having that person back, it's like someone gave us a clean slate and said ''do it again, but do it right..'''… We are happy and can't wait to start the rest of our life together. The person I'm with made me better person and made me love life again.''**

**''Wow! Now I can't wait to meet that magic person…That was Santana Lopez to you…''**

Britt's eyes were full of tears. Bianca smiled at her sister and Mariana was proud. Bianca decided to tease Britt.

''So, how does it feel to be her secret BOYFRIED Britt?''

''She didn't say she is dating a man…''

Rachel and Kurt got involved in their conversation….

''She didn't even say she is not….''

''Maybe her managers are against coming out…''

''Who cares… She is famous now…If she wanted, she could have made difference… I think it is important to have many famous people out.''

''How? By saying '' I'm engaged to a married woman''? Is that the way to make difference?''

''She could have said she was gay…''

''She has no reason to… It's private thing… She has right to come out on her terms…''

''But you are a secret again…''

She gave Kurt a look that could kill...

''I'm not… She didn't say my name, but she said enough things to say she is proud of us. She can't say who I am… I am married and we are in public life...in a way... She doesn't need to be labeled as a home wrecker… Even if she is far from it…I love her and I don't want to harm her career. Our marriage and all the things around it are not Santana's fault. I wish you would understand how we love each other… I wish you would see I will always put her above me and she would do the same…''

Britt got up from the floor and went to her room. She called Santana on Skype and was so happy to hear her voice.

''Hi love…''

''Hey… I saw it… You were amazing…''

''I didn't say too much?''

''No, you said enough to make me cry…''

''Baby….''

''I just miss you like crazy….''

''I know… We are wrapping first part of the season one and I'm going to spend a lot of time with producers and writers talking about the second season. Did you tell them it will start soon?''

''They are so excited…''

''How are you?''

''Tired. I work a lot…''

''I wish I was there so we could relax in a tub.''

''Mmm… Sounds amazing.''

''Maybe we could take our computers to bathroom and have tubby Skype… I haven't seen you naked in months…''

''I know! I miss your naked body so much…''

''Miss you too.''

''I can't wait to see you again…''

''Me too…''

They started crying and laughing at the same time…

''This is so stupid…''

''I know..''

''I just…''

''I know… Me too.''

Santana came few weeks later to Rachel's baby shower and she saw the girls and Pierces. They were so happy to see her. When Mariana opened the door she just jumped into her sister's arms.

''I missed you so much.''

''Missed you too baby girl….''

Bianca was next… In her arms Santana was so small as she was in Britt's .

''I missed you too Baby B…''

''When do you leave?''

''In a few days. We have to stay for Rachel's baby shower and then I leave.''

''I'm so glad you are here.''

Entire Glee club was sitting there with Berry's and Pierces and they were expecting Santana to come to the living room. Britt was sitting at the chair, unable to move. She was frightened to move. Santana emerged from the hallway in a tight red dress and black shoes. Her hair was up in a pony and her makeup flawless… She put her present to the pile and waved to the people sitting in the room. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce enveloped her in a hug.

''Hey love, how are you? Pete and I watched your interview and we must say you were amazing…''

''Thank you Mama…''

Britt's father smiled at her.

''I must say that Nana was so proud to see her ring on TV.''

Santana smiled at them and showed the ring.

''Tell her that the ring is a hit.''

Glee club members sad their hellos to Santana and now it was Quinn's and Britt's turn. Quinn got up from the chair and came to Santana.

''Nice to see you Lopez…''

''You too Fabray.''

Quinn hugged her and whispered.

''Don't ruin her day…. She was really happy for the shower.''

Santana gave her a look and turned to the only person she really wanted to see.

''B…''

Britt got of the chair and came to her. She pulled her into her arms and started crying.

''You are finally here…''

Santana was on the verge of tears again.

''Shhhhh… Don't cry B… Please, don't cry… You are so much more beautiful when you smile and when you are happy.''

''I just missed you like crazy.''

''Me too…''

When Mariana and Bianca noticed looks Rachel's family was giving them, they interrupted their moment.

''Santana, come to our room. You have to see the view….''

Mariana and Bianca pulled her with them and took her upstairs. Sam was the only person to make any comment about what they just saw.

''That was awkward.''

They all went back to their previous conversations. It was a bit forced but it worked for some time. Rachel was very sad that some of her friends, who had no idea about who Santana was, got to see her wife exchanging looks, hugs and words of love with someone who is not her. She was so ashamed of it. Her father gave Britt a look of disapproval and then reminded her of what their deal was. Hiram took her to the kitchen.

''I see you are not holding up to your part of the deal. You are supposed to be our daughter's wife and baby mama, but you show more interest in you work and…that woman than you do in her.''

''I remember I had to marry her, I do not remember anything else… I did marry her… I did what you asked of me. I married Rachel, I am with her knowing how much I do not love her and how unhappy she makes me. I did it to protect Santana….''

''Always Santana...''

''She is the love of my life. I would give it all up for her…''

''How noble… Now, I want you to be a real wife to my girl. You will show her attention, you will shower her with gifts and all the things pregnant woman like. ''

''I can't…''

''You must, or entire world will know your saint is a whore….''

''What do you want?''

''I want your marriage to be real. You will sleep with Rachel, you will buy her presents and make her happy, or Santana's secret is out.''

Britt took a deep breath and nodded…

''Fine…''

She was on her way out of the kitchen when she run into Quinn.

''B, what is wrong?''

''My entire life…''

And with that she left. Few days later, Santana left and Britt tried to be close to Rachel. It was killing her to do that, but she was doing it so she would make Santana safe. Santana worked on the second season of her show and Rachel was having a baby any minute now. Unlike Britt who was dying inside, Rachel was so happy her wife finally gave in and became real wife to her. She pretended not to notice how she was fading and not being happy. One night, Britt was coming back from work when she saw Santana in front of her studio.

''S?''

''We have to talk…''

They got into Santana's car and she drove them to some secluded place.

''Is it true that you and Rachel are all lovey, touchy feely?''

''It's complicated...''

''Are you sleeping with her?''

Britt lowered her gaze.

''Why? You said...''

''Hiram will expose you if I don't do things he wants me to do…I have to be a perfect wife. I have to be there for her. I feel so bad…For you, for her, for me… I want out of that hell… But I can't... He will tell that you were an escort…''

''Don't use me as an excuse Britt. You could have let me handle the situation. Not like this.''

'' I didn't want anyone to expose you. You matter to much to me love…''

''I can't do this anymore Britt. I can't be second woman in your life. Solve things with Rachel, decide what you want to do and then find me.''

''Where are you going?''

''Back to LA. I have some things to do.''

Santana looked at her hands and she played with the ring B gave her….

''Are you ashamed of my past…?''

''No…''

''Will you love me if it gets out?''

''I will always love you…''

Santana kissed her and they made out in the car for some time. After her phone rung for a millionth time, Santana had to get Britt home. When she got there, Rachel was waiting for her angry.

''You are not answering your phone. I called you over twenty times.''

''I was…''

''I don't care. You have to answer…''

Britt went without words to the bathroom and she took a long shower. When she got out Rachel was angry at their bed.

''I can't believe you still haven't told me where you were…''

''Good night…''

She got under the covers and pretended to be asleep. Rachel was getting more and more annoyed with it. She got out of the bed and called her daddy to calm her. Britt wished this nightmare would be over soon. Her ''soon'' came few days later. She was going to work when she saw a cover of a magazine with Santana on it and a story of her being a high priced escort. She bought the papers and called Rachel's father.

''You had to do it?''

''Good morning to you too Brittany. To what do I owe your tone?''

''You should start preparing the divorce papers…''

''What?''

''As you heard….I'm getting a divorce…''

''And what about your whore? How would you feel if it got out…''

''It is out...''

''What?''

Hiram didn't see this coming. _Who could have published it and why? Who else had it against Santana? He hoped his daughter was not that stupid._

''Don't pretend like you have no idea…''

''I do not… I didn't do it Brittany…''

''And who did?''

''I have no idea…Who else has it with your girl?''

''It doesn't matter anymore. I'm done...''

She ended the conversation and started calling Santana. It was all over the news and she couldn't wait to hear from the girl.

''Hey B…''

''Santana, I had no idea they would leak the story…''

''Britt…''

''I'm so sorry babe… I'm so sorry….''

''It's ok Britt…''

''No, I went to Hiram and told him to start my divorce. I will not stay there one more day. He broke the promise…''

''He didn't…''

''What?''

''I did it… I leaked the story. I wanted you to be free and if my reputation was the only thing keeping you there, I am ready to risk it just to have you B…''

''Santana… What will happen to your contract?''

''I don't know… But are you prepared to spend the rest of your life with me even if I don't work a day more?''

''Yes, I am ready to love you and be with you no matter what babe…''

''Than, let's sit and wait.''

The thing about Santana became big news. All of Lima and the public world knew now that she escorted. Their friends were in shock and when Britt came home to pack her things, she found Blaine and Kurt there sitting with Rachel.

''Oh, you are home…. Have you seen the news?''

''Rachel, don't start…''

She went to her room and started packing. She put just the basic in one suitcase and carried it down.

''Where are you going?''

''To LA. I have to see Santana…''

''But…''

''I'm not coming back. I will ask Q to pack my things… My contract expired today and I have some free time before I start the next job. ''

''And what about me?''

''You will have your daddy, Kurt and whoever wants to play this game with you.''

''You are leaving me?''

''The news about Santana is out. I married you because Hiram told me he will sell the story to the news. I stayed here so he wouldn't do it…''

''But we were ok. You started sleeping with me.''

''Hiram asked for it…He insisted I do it or he would have said things about Santana.''

''So, all the time you were with me in past few weeks had nothing to do with me, but with her?''

''Yes… I'm sorry…''

''Britt, please don't leave me… I love you…''

''I'm sorry…''

And with that Brittany left for LA to find Santana and be with her.


	4. Chapter 4

Santana was surprised to see Britt at her door.

''Baby, what are you doing here?''

''I came to be with you…''

She pulled Santana into her hug and she started crying.

''I'm so sorry Santana. I never wanted you to do that… We could have waited some more time and all would be different.''

''He would find another reason to get you to stay babe.''

''I promise Santana I will make it up to you. You risked it all for me…''

''I love you B… You are the most important person in my life… You and Mariana are my all.''

Santana's phone was ringing. It was her manager. She was offered to do the interview with Barbara Walters. Britt was surprised she even knew who Santana was. Her manager advised her to do it, but to be careful what she says or does. It was set up in two days. They settled into Santana's apartment and it felt nice to have Britt close again. Mercedes came that night too. She was big surprise to the girls.

''Aretha, what are you doing here?''

''I came to talk… I come in peace…''

Santana let her in and Mercedes got two bottles of bourbon out of her bag.

''Let's get shitfaced tonight…''

Santana lifted her brow… That was so out of character for Mercedes. She was not the one who drunk a lot. Mercedes was a social drinker who had a glass or two of wine and that was it. She didn't have a thing for hard drinks like Santana did.

''We are spending too much time together Jones… ''

''I know… but I need to blow off some steam…''

''So do I.''

Britt got glasses and ice. First bottle went off in less than fifteen minutes. Santana noticed how Mercedes was looking at her.

''Just ask Aretha… You didn't have to get drunk to ask me, you know?''

''Why?''

''I needed the money. I was too young and too broke…''

''You never thought about calling any of us?''

''And admit that Santana Lopez needed someone?''

She could hear Britt snort…

''No way… At that point…there was no way I would have done it…''

Mercedes somehow knew that there was no way Santana would call any of them. She knew that regardless of how wrong it was, she did what she believed was the best.

''Girl, let me tell you something… I admire you for doing it for so long. I would have gone crazy…''

Santana gave her very small smile.

''Some of them were ok… Some were just lonely people looking for someone to talk to… You would be amazed how many people just wanted to talk and be held. Like they were looking for some intimacy and closeness of another person. Some clients were as lonely as I was so it was like we were doing the favor to each other. And as time went by Ijust had four clients. I had just four men I saw. It was ok. They put me through school, and thanks to them I have all this.''

Britt looked at her.

''Do you regret it?''

''I regret leaving you, but the other things… Sometimes… I regret it because it caused you so much pain B, but other things… It was like high school again…But this time, I was getting pretty good money for it.''

''Did they know you are gay?''

''Some did… After some time... But most clients didn't know much about my private life.''

"Why did you keep it from them?''

''Because it was something mine, private…''

''Did you date outside of the work?''

''Some girls… But nothing special…''

''Until we started again?''

''Yes, until us…''

''Sanny… What will you tell on TV?''

''I have no idea babe…''

Brittany pulled her towards her body and kissed her. She whispered to her how much she loves her and how happy she was to have her again. Mercedes was looking at them and smiled.

''I am so glad you are back on. I missed me some Brittana yucky moments…''

They smiled at Mercedes. Britt looked at Santana and smiled.

''I missed it too. I can't describe to you the feeling when I saw her for the first time. It felt…''

Mercedes really envied the girls on the feelings they sheared and the way they looked at each other.

''I felt alive again.''

Santana kissed the tip of Britt's nose. They were too drunk to stop opening their hearts to Mercedes and Mercedes was probably too drunk to remember everything they said.

''I felt it too... I felt like I could finally breathe because I had Britt in my arms again. She is the thing I missed to be happy and complete. I really love her so much…''

Mercedes was wiping her tears.

''I am so glad you found your way back now… I am so happy for you girls…''

In the morning Santana had to turn her phone on because of the calls she was expecting. She saw few missed calls from Mariana and she called her back.

''Hey baby girl…''

''Hey Santana….I…. I just want you to know I love you and I don't blame you for anything. I am proud of you no matter what… You are my sister and I love you… Bianca sends her love too…''

Santana started crying… She felt relived for hearing that from her sister…

''What about mom and dad?''

''Dad… Dad is sad you never called and mom is on her usual high horse blaming the entire universe for it. Give her some time…''

Santana wanted to ask about Britt's parents but Mariana was faster…

''Pierces are ok too… Bianca told me that they support you all the way. And they are sorry you had to do it… But, they don't blame you…''

''Thank you Mari….''

''Is B with you?''

''Yes…''

''Put her on the phone…''

Santana gave phone to Britt who was not really awake…

''Hello…''

''Hey B, I just want to ask you to take care of her…''

''I will…''

''I need her to know she is loved and very needed…''

Britt smiled at what Mariana said. She knew her sister too well…

''Don't worry. I'll make sure she knows that…''

''Oh, and Bianca wants to speak to you….''

''Does she ever go anywhere without you?''

Mariana laughed.

''No… We are joined at the hip...''

''Put her on…''

Britt and Bianca talked and Santana loved how Britt sounded happy. Whatever they were talking about got her mind off Santana and the situation she was in. When Britt finished the conversation, Santana had to do something she feared a lot… She had to talk to her manager. That was not pleasant conversation to have, but she made it.

''I will be on TV tomorrow evening. I will be the guest in the Barbara's show…''

''WOW! That is big!''

''I know… I am a bit scared…''

''So?''

''So, we are going to New York tomorrow…''

''Want me to come?''

''Yes, please…''

''Ok. I'll be there…''

Santana was checking her phone very often. She was getting a lot of texts from her friends and family. Some were very supportive and some called her shame for the family and Lima. She tried to hide the hurt, but Britt knew. She always knew how Santana reacted to things. Their flight was not very pleasant for Santana. She noticed the looks and whispering, but Britt's presence made her calm.

''Baby, I am here every step of the way. I promise I am here for all you want….''

''I know… I love you…''

Britt kissed her temple and squeezed her hand. At the airport they met people from the studio and a lot of members of press. Santana didn't make any comment; they just ran into the network's car. On the way from the exit, they could hear a lot of things shouted at the car. Some of them were bad and some were very took them to the hotel. Santana calmed down when they got into the room. She got on the bed and sat very quiet.

''I am scared….''

''I know… But, it will all pass and work out….''

''Do you know what you will say to her…?''

''No idea…''

For the interview she picked black elegant dress and her hair was in the bun. She looked very sophisticated and conservative.

''You know, you don't have to play the part… Just be yourself…''

''My manager suggested I dress like this.''

''Ok. Good luck babe…''

Britt kissed her and Santana went to the makeup.

It took several minutes for her to be done. She was escorted to the studio where she was seated and her mike was put on. Barbara came few seconds later and took her place.

''Good evening Santana…. Are you ready?''

''I guess I am…''

''O.K. Let's do this…''

Camera was on Santana adjusting all that was needed and she knew that the start of the show is near. Barbara was looking at her questions, occasionally lifting her gaze towards Santana. She was very dedicated and professional woman and Santana was glad she got to do a thing like this with her.

''Ok, we start in ten….''

Santana took a deep breath and the intro was on.

''Good evening everyone. My guest tonight is Santana Lopez and she is here to talk about the hot topic of her life… There were some allegations that she was an escort and she is here to clear the air… Good evening Santana….''

''Good evening…''

''So, let's start… What do you have to say about it?''

''Unfortunately, the story is true… I was an escort…''

''Oh, and how that came to be?''

''I run away from home at the age of eighteen and I worked at some lame places for a very small amount of money. I couldn't afford rent and at one moment, I worked two jobs that barely covered my needs. When I would walk to the café for my morning shift, I would pass a very fancy hotel where I would see a lot of attractive women leaving the place in fancy clothing waited by the chafers. I knew they were escorts and I admired them from the far. They looked so sophisticated, beautiful and for a second I wondered if I could ever do their job. One morning I was greeted by the beautiful blond woman in her late thirties who offered me a job. At first I couldn't believe the money she was mentioning. I was supposed to be her assistant. I was in charge of girl's bookings of the masseuses, beauty treatments and the safe, place where the clothing and jewelry was.''

''So, at first you were not working as an escort?''

''No, I was just an assistant…''

''But, let's go back to the start… Why did you leave your house? Tell us about your childhood?''

''I grew up in a nice family. My father is a doctor and my mother is a real-estate agent. I have younger sister and I had a very happy childhood. I don't have one of the stories you expect. I was never abused, never hurt or anything by the members of my family. I had a strict grandmotherwho was Catholic to the bone and she expected us to live by the Book. But we didn't. I was a popular girl. I was a head cheerleader, dated a lot of hot boys, many were intimidated by me or wanted to be like me. But I had a major secret. I was in love with my best friend… who is a girl…''

''Oh…''

''Yes,that was my first thought when Irealized. We have been inseparable for years. We did a lot of things together and somehow it was so natural to me that she is my first kiss and after some time my first sexual experience. It felt so good to be with her and none of the boys could ever beat the feeling of her in my arms. I wasn't ready to come out and that took a toll on our relationship. She waited for a long time for me to be ready but Iwasn't. I was not ready to face my family and say I was gay. It was much different for her. Her parents are much liberal and much open minded. They knew about us much before we knew what is really happening. We were not that discrete in the end. So, she made an ultimatum, I must come out or we are done. My grandmother got admitted in the hospital and she was dying. I wanted to come out to her because she was one of the most importantpeople in my life. I told her that I was gay and who I was in love with….''

Santana's eyes were full of tears…

''And…and she told me she would rather have a dead granddaughter than me.''

After her funeral, I grabbed my bag and some money I had saved up and left my parents a letter where I told them I was gay and that I had to go…''

''How did escorting start for you?''

Santana smiled at the memory…

''Someone called and asked for a girl… It was a regular who had very specific type… The girl who was usually with that client was not working at that moment and I said I would do it…''

''Why other girls didn't want to do it?''

''It was a woman…''

''Oh… Yes… ''

''So, I got dressed and went to the hotel. She was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen.''

''Wow! You make it sound like pretty woman….''

''It is not…I didn't get to find prince or princess charming. I got people who wanted to help… not magical love story…''

''Speaking of love, you are dating someone… How did you meet?''

''I am with my first girlfriend… The friend I fell in love with… We met after many years and resumed our romance…''

''Wow… Ms. Pierce is the girl you've been talking about?''

''Yes, she is…''

''But she is married…''

''Separated…''

''And a baby? Her wife is pregnant….At least we saw that in one of the entertainment shows….''

''I am not at liberty to discuss their arrangement, but I can say that Brittany and I are together…''

''Why are you going public with this? Aren't you afraid someone will say you are a bad example? An escort, home wrecker… What else is there Ms. Lopez?''

''I am a lot of things, depending who you ask. If you ask my friends, they will tell you I am someone who is ready to stand by their friends and someone they love until the end. Some of them will tell you I am brutally honest and very often difficult. Some will tell you that I am the worse person they ever met. If you ask Brittney, she will tell you I am the love of her life and I would say the same for her. I would do anything for her and I loved her all my life…I am a good man in the storm. And that's what I think is a good example for anyone, regardless of age or occupation. We all have past, but what matters is are we able to face it or not. I spend years with these people and they became more than family to me. We had each other's back and we took care of each other. And that is more than I got from many people in my life.''

Barbara raised her eyebrows. She was not expecting this.

''How can you be a good example?''

''I told you and I might add some more reasons… I was afraid to talk to my parents and solution I found was escape. I was lucky I am alive and I have good life now. But many kids are not. Many kids end up working streets and doing all kinds of things to survive and get some money. Maybe, taking me as an example is not that bad. I bet that there are many children afraid of what their family would say if they came out. I saw leaving as my only option, some would talk to their family and some might even commit suicide. That is why Ithink that my story matters, because there are different outcomes. I was lucky… I had someone who gave me an option, a life of luxury and opportunities…''

''But your madam took advantage of you…''

''I did it very aware of what I was doing. I knew I was selling my body, but unlike some girls who do it in the streets for few dollars, Iwas doing it for few thousands in a safe environment. I had a bodyguard on a speed dial, I had checkups, I had protection, I had it all…''

''If it was such a good life, why did you stop?''

''I started seeing my ex again… and got an acting career…that was starting to pay the bills. But I left in peace and as a friend with the rest of the girls and my boss…''

''How can you be friends with your pimp?''

''She is not the pimp you see in the streets. She takes good care of her girls and she gave us a chance to make something for ourselves. And she gave me a chance to live a better life. When she picked me up, I was in trouble with my bills and rent, and she paid six months at advance. When I needed advice or help, she was there and she was the first to tell me to quit when I got back with Britt. She said that relationship and work don't go together and that it's time to move on. So I did. I moved on from that into acting and I had a time of my life playing Anita in West side story…''

''Oh, I heard that was a success…''

''Yes, it was. It was in a way blast from the past. In our high school play I also played Anita…. And…''

''And what now?''

''I don't know. It depends of network. We started working on the second season… So…It is up to them…''

''Would you like to keep working?''

''Yes, I love the show… I love my character…''

''I wish you all the best… And I hope all will turn out ok…''

''Thank you…''

After the cameras were off, Barbara came to Santana and gave her a look Santana didn't know how to interpret.

''I think you are a brave woman Ms. Lopez…''

''Why?''

''This might cost you your career…''

''I know, but it felt better telling my story than reading all the stupid things others might have made up.''

''I wish you good luck and next time to talk about your show or something more exciting and nice.''

''I wish that too…''

Two weeks later, Britt was back in New York. Since Quinn didn't get her things, she had to go back to the apartment and get them herself. Studio provided her with a place to stay for next few months. She would be going back and forth to LA and Santana would be coming here, but they had contracts to honor and that was it. She was packing her bag when she heard someone open the door.

''Brittany, I want to talk to you… Can we talk in my room?''

''Sure…''

She got up and went with Rachel to the bedroom.

''I know you will be filing for divorce, so I did it for us… My daddies found a lawyer and he made us this settlement…''

She gave Brittany the envelope.

''I will be leaving soon for Lima since it's almost time for the baby to be born… You can stay here… It's your place after all…''

Since Britt got the apartment before they were married, Rachel couldn't ask for it, but as Britt saw soon after she opened the envelope, she asked for half of Britt's earnings during the marriage and asked for alimony for her and the baby… Since, officially, Britt was the other parent. She also asked for Brittany to give up the visitation rights due to the fact she didn't want this baby. She noticed that Rachel's things were missing from the places she kept them. And that the master bedroom was also empty of her things. Kurt came to get Rachel and take her to Lima. He and Blain were also getting a divorce. After keeping it to himself for a long time, Kurt finally confronted Blain with what he heard from the conversation with Britt. It took a lot of courage to end the marriage, but he did it. He and Rachel shipped their things to Lima and left New York in search for new beginnings. B called Santana to ask her for a good divorce lawyer and Santana suggested few names she heard were good. Brittany will not let Hiram and Leroy take from her what she earned so hard. At the end of July, when the cheer camp ended, girls came to visit Britt. She told them that Rachel left, but they didn't know the details. They loved how Britt fixed the place. It was now more ''hers''. Pictures of her, Santana and the girls were pretty much all over the place. Some of her favorite old posters were framed and hanging around the place. She made it look like her place full of things that matter to her. Girls took their things into the bedroom they usually occupied and got downstairs to talk to Britt.

''Mom told us about the divorce. What will you do?''

''What do you think I should do?''

Bianca was silent, but Mariana was not…

''Sue for joint custody…''

Pierce sisters looked at her.

''What?''

''Yes, if she wants you to pay for the baby, then you should have equal time with it…''

''She will never allow it…''

''She wants the baby, and you want her out of your pocket… She might get settled with just alimony and not half of what you own….''

''You are evil Mariana…''

''I know…''

''I will have to see with the lawyer… But I have no idea what to do… I don't want to be a bitch to her, but she is taking it too far…''

''Than take it further…''

Santana arrived few days later. She loved what Britt did to the place and how many their things were there. She forgot about some of the pictures and things she found on the shelves.

''Baby, you kept all of these things?''

''Yes, I did… I couldn't get rid of them…''

Santana came to her and kissed her like she hasn't done in a very long time.

''I love how sentimental you are babe…''

''I love you too…''

They kissed some more and Mariana and Bianca teased them….

''Oh, so we see… Business as usual…''

''Yes, we are back to normal….''

Britt smiled…

''So, Lopez, want to go out on a date?''

''I thought you'll never ask…But before… I think that we have some making up to do…''

Britt took her in her arms and carried her to the bedroom. Bianca shook her head…

''We will not see them in a very long time now…''

Bianca smiled and looked at her girlfriend.

''Ice cream?''

''Yes!''

Contrary to the popular belief, they didn't tear each other's clothes as soon as they entered Britt's room. They took off their shoes and just cuddled up on the bed.

''I can't believe this is happening….''

''I know…''

'' I'm with you and Berry let us be…''

''Not really. I still have to see a good lawyer… Your sister had very creative suggestion…''

''I hope you will not take legal advice from a crazy teen…''

''No, but I was amazed how Mariana can be evil when she doesn't like someone…''

''Yes, I noticed that too… But Rachel…Honestly, she never had too many people liking her… except Kurt and Finn…''

''How much time do we have?''

''A week and I'll be leaving with girls to LA. They are very happy to go there….''

''They have famous sisters who can fly them anywhere…''

''We can… It seems unreal…''

Britt snuggled closes to Santana and let out the breath she was holding….

''I just really missed you…''

''Me too.''

Britt got up from the bed and locked the door. Santana licked her lips and gave her a very naughty look.

''Miss. Pierce, what is on your mind?''

''You… Naked… Bathroom..Bubbles…''

''Sounds like a plan…''

Britt filled the tub and Santana lit candles all over the bathroom…. They were naked and all over each other in less than a minute… Cuddled up in their bubbles, they were finally home… Santana held Britt's hand and played with her fingers…

''I still have no idea how did you manage to take off my ring…. I didn't notice…''

''I don't want to talk about that day… It's all in the past… Do you want your ring back?''

''No, it looks good on you…''

''Thank you…''

''B…''

''Yes, love?''

''Do you want to get married right away or wait?''

''I don't know….I just want to be with you, with or without the wedding and things. In my heart you have always been my wife…''

''Maybe we should elope?''

''That is a good idea…''

''I know…''

''Where?''

''Argentina or someplace like that…''

''I can't marry you in Spanish… Who knows what you will make me promise… You are an evil one Lopez...''

''You know me so good.''

''That I do…''

They spent entire night making up for the lost time and they fell asleep at dawn with very big smiles on their faces.

Blain came around noon and Rachel and Kurt joined them. They were working on staying friends after the divorce. They had some more of Rachel's things to pick up and they were there to help Britt organize the glee reunion they all agreed on. He found Mariana and Bianca in the kitchen making lunch. Bianca was sitting on the kitchen counter and Mariana was standing beside her chopping vegetables.

''Bianca, stop eating all I cut… We will not have enough for the lunch….''

''They will not leave the room for a long time and you know it…It's not like they would miss lunch… They will find what to eat…''

Mariana smiled at her….

''Even your very innocent comments sound dirty….''

''What?''

''Nothing…''

Mariana kissed her cheek and pinched her…

'' Ouch… That hurts… ''

''I know…''

''I'm going to tell everyone how you abuse me… Aha… And they are going to side with me because you are evil and I'm a nice person….''

''I'm not…''

''Yes you are… You are evil Mariana Eugenia Lopez…. But, you are my evil person…''

Mariana smiled at her….

''And you Bianca Katherine Pierce ….you are my smarty pants…''

Blain loved how close girls were… Lopez sisters did have a soft spot for the Pierce girls. She knew two of them grew up together, but something about them reminded her of Britt and Santana. Santana was never good to anyone, but Britt and Mariana seamed the same way. Were the little girls close as Santana and Brittany were at their age?

''Hi girls… It smells nice…''

''Hi …''

''What are you making…?''

''Chicken with vegetables and Bianca is making a mess…''

''I'm not…''

''So are…''

''O.K. Do you need help?''

''Sure… Want to cut the carrots?''

''Sure…''

He made lunch with them and they talked about school and the time he went to school.

''Where are Santana and Britt?''

They laughed at his question…

''You have one guess…''

''Oh…. OOOOOOHHHHH….''

Blain smiled …

''My beloved friends….some things never change….''

They had lunch together and after that they had some ice cream. Around four in the afternoon they went out with Blaine and walked around New York. He took them to his favorite places and they took a lot of pictures together. When they came home, apartment was still in the dark. They knew their sisters were too busy to get out of the room. Bianca had that devilish glint in her eyes.

''Want to take a shower… together?''

Mariana smiled..

''Sure, why not. Some alone time sounds amazing.''

They raced one another to the room and they spent the rest of the evening doing pretty much the same thing their sisters did. Lopez –Pierce duos had a lot of stamina when it came to having sex. Mariana and Bianca woke up around nine and went downstairs to make some breakfast. Santana and Britt came downstairs around ten…

''It's alive!''

''Shut up Mariana! I need my coffee…''

''Ah, my sister… Always a charmer….''

Bianca was confused…

''But you are the same without your coffee.''

Mariana gave her a look.

''Totally beside the point….''

'' I'm just saying….''

'' I know…''

They got to the table with their coffee and serial. Few hours late, Blaine and Kurt came to see them. They got emails from Changs and Puck and Quinn about their potential move to NY.

''We should do something fun…''

''Like what?''

''Puck, Quinn, Tina and Mike are moving here so they are looking for a place to live, Mercedes has a meeting with some record mogul, Artie and Kitty are coming for the honeymoon and Sam is coming to see me and maybe stay here. We could totally make a Glee club throw back party….''

Britt loved his idea…

''Warbler that is cool idea…''

''I know…''

Santana and her sister didn't see it that much amazing as the others did.

''We should get them all to dress as they did before… Like high school party. Back to that time. You know! It would be so much fun. We could maybe get Quinn to dress as a pregnant lady again.''

Santana and Mariana just shook their heads at Britt's ideas but didn't stop her from doing this. Britt and Blain wrote emails to them and within few hours they had positive answers. On Friday they all arrived and it was time to dress up for the party…

Puck got his leather jacket and Quinn found her favorite purple dress. Britt and Santana didn't change a lot their style and the girls were still in high school. Original plan was for all members to stay with them. They got inflatable beds and they all made jokes about camping in New York penthouse. They all had hotel reservations, but it was just in case. By the time they all got there, apartment was turned into one huge slumber party. Mercedes brought them her new album, Artie told them about his new game and his nuptials with Kitty. Mike and Tina were moving to New York at the end of the summer and this trip will be good for them to scout some apartments. Tina got the job in one of fashion magazines and Mike was still looking for work. Puck and Quinn came together with big news….

''Beth wants to meet us…''

Finn smiled at them and hugged them.

''That is big…''

''I know dude… I'm nervous…''

''So am I… What if she doesn't like us or blames us for leaving her?''

Santana came and took her hand…

''You were a child… There was no way you could have given her all that Shelby has… And now, you have a chance to meet her and be with her… You live in the same city… You know…''

''Yes, it will all turn out O.K. She will love us… We are young and cool…''

''And I'll be a cool dad…''

''Puckerman, no hooking up with our daughter's friends…''

At that moment, Mariana and Bianca walked into the room with bags of food.

''Speaking of hooking up, they are getting hotter by the minute.''

Santana looked at the direction he was looking and smacked him on the head...

''They are our sisters… Don't you dare…''

''O.K. I'll behave…''

As it was expected, he kept looking at them. They were younger version of their sisters. Bianca was in tiny jeans shorts and yellow shirt with white dots and Mariana was dressed in red sundress and flats. Her hair was down in curls and she had very little makeup….

''Stop staring at them!''

''They are just like you… I can't believe how much they look like two of you. They even have your moves…''

Santana really wanted to smack him, but instead she choose to ask what brought that comment.

''What do you mean?''

''Look how they are around each other… like they can predict what the other one would do. If one moves, other moves in sync. Like they know what the other will do.''

She looked at their sisters and noticed that Puck was right. Mariana was coming into the kitchen, and Bianca moved from the entrance, without turning to see if Mariana was coming in. Mariana got the milk out of the fridge and Bianca reached for the coffee and the cocoa powder.

''They are friends since they were babies…''

Puck winked…

''I remember… They were such cute babies… Mariana loved to sleep in the garden and you had so much pleasure in waking her up…''

''Not true…''

Britt came from behind and hugged Santana…

''So true… You were so jealous of the attention she got…''

''I hate two of you…''

''We know… But just so you know… Britt and I still love you… ''

''Like I care…''

She made her pouty insulted face, so Britt started tickling her. At one point she had to laugh and let B kiss her. Mercedes rolled her eyes at them.

'' Oh, God, it's high school again…''

''Yes, the only thing missing are the uniforms…''

Quinn nodded….

''And getting the honors of catching them red handed every time in the locker room…''

Puck had an idea…

''Girls, come here…''

Mariana and Bianca came to them.

''Quinn just reminded me of something… It's been a long time since we graduated… So, where is the best place to get it on at school?''

''You mean have sex?'

Bianca looked at Mariana for conformation…. She nodded and Santana and Brittney covered their eyes with their hands…

''We are not going to listen to this… They are OUR baby sisters…''

''They are seventeen…. Bianca is almost eighteen… They are on the Cheerios… They must have…''

''Don't finish that….''

''Your sisters loved the locker room.''

''Puck, I'll kill you….''

''Showers are fun, but not always…''

They all turned to Bianca…

''WHAT?''

''You asked…''

''We know what he asked….''

Puck was glad to get his answer…

''How do you get the boys there? Sue is getting out of the game?''

''Oh, you meant with boys….?''

''Of course…. WHAT?''

Mariana shook her head… She spoke in a very low voice so no one would hear…

''Bianca, stop talking….''

''But…''

''No!''

Santana looked at her sister...

''Mariana? Have something to say ?''

''No, nothing…''

Britt looked at her sister blushing.

''Come on… Don't leave her hanging… She shared with us…''

''I don't want to… It's private…''

Quinn shook her head and laughed.

''Oh, my God, you are just like Santana…''

''I am not!''

Britt and Quinn found it entertaining how Mariana was defensive when it came to reviling who she had sex with. Puck was curious now…

''Tell us baby Lopez, who popped your cherry?''

Mariana blushed….

''None of your business…''

''Come on, you can't be a virgin…''

''I never said I was…''

Santana decided to end this interrogation… She wanted to know, but she also wanted it to be under her sister's terms…

''Leave it Puck… Let's drink and dance…''

And so they did… They drank like crazy and danced for few hours. They even allowed Mariana and Bianca to drink. Unlike Britt, Bianca was not stripper drunk, but pretty cheerful one, but Mariana was same as her sister was. Mariana came to the center of the room and whistled for silence.

''Since you are trying to recreate your high school experience, we are going to offer a helping hand. We are taking our sisters with us. We have surprise for them… Quinn, come with us…''

They took them to their bedroom and Bianca came with box for each of them. Hey opened them and found their uniforms…

''Hope you still fit…''

Quinn looked at her uniform and had tears in her eyes…

''How did you get them?''

''I'm the head bitch in that school, I have my ways…''

''True Lopez…''

Santana smiled with pride at her sister.

''Don't go soft on me Santana…''

''Change into them and we'll go downstairs…''

Bianca whispered something to her and pulled her to the bathroom… Quinn held her uniform and looked at Santana.

''Lopez, you sister is….''

''I know… I didn't see this coming….''

Britt looked at them and smiled at the uniform she had in her hands…

''I missed this…''

''What?''

''Unholy trinity….''

They changed into their uniforms and sneakers and at the bottom of each box was a rubber band and black and red satin ribbon for their hair. As it usually happened, Quinn was ready in two minutes and two other girls took forever to get ready. Santana was doing Britt's hair and Britt was distracting her…

''Come on, please…. I can't look at it anymore… Stop doing this… Is it now the moment when I push you Santana and finish B's hair?''

''Noooo, I want to do it…''

''Than do it… We are getting old over here…''

Quinn finally got Britt's hair done and Santana was pouting in the corner…

''You never let me do her hair…''

''You know why…''

Out of the bathroom girls called for them…

''Are you done?''

''Yes…''

They turned towards the door and saw younger Lopez and Pierce siblings in their uniforms. Bianca took Mariana's hand and led her to their sisters… They hugged them and just looked at the older/ younger versions of themselves.

''I'm sober and I see double…''

Britt smiled proudly watching her sister in the uniform…

''My baby sister is all grown up….''

''Yes, so is mine…''

They left the room and got downstairs… Puck looked and them and winked at Quinn...

''Oh, five Cheerios… Looks like weekend at Puckerman bedroom…I miss high school…''

''Shut up Puck…''

''What? I'm just saying I would have loved it to have you like this in my bedroom at that time…That would have been hot.''

She kissed him and Santana and Britt decided to tease them… Seeing Quinn and Pack make out in these outfits looked like something they missed during their time at school. No one knew for sure how many times she slept with him before she got pregnant, but knowing Puck, it must have been more than once. Santana was sitting with Mercedes who was a bit tipsy and decided to tease them.

''So, is Beth getting new sibling?''

''No, not yet…''

''But after seeing you so hot, I might consider having another baby with you…''

''You are an idiot Noah…''

''But you love me…''

''I do…''

''I am serious… let's have another baby…''

Quinn was shocked…and so were the rest of their friends…

''What?''

''Let's get hitched and have a baby or two or three… I want a family with you Quinn, I always did…''

Quinn was surprised with all this…

''Are you serious?''

''Yes, very much… Let's get married right away… Tomorrow or some other day… But I want you to be my wife and have a life with you…''

''My life is based in New York… Office I work for is here…''

''So, I'll move…''

''You are serious?''

''Yes, I am…''

''Ok, let's do it…''

They kissed and after they broke the kiss he got something out of his pocket. It was a ring box. When he opened it there was a silver band with small emerald.

''I got this when I found out you were pregnant. I never had courage to ask you to marry me… I even wanted to do that after we had Beth but you signed the papers. You gave her up and I couldn't do it then. I feared you would have said it's all my fault and if I had done it sooner we would have kept her… If you want another ring, I can get it… It's ok…''

Quinn's eyes were full of tears.

''No, this one is perfect…''

He placed a ring on her finger and kissed her hand…

''You kept it all this time?''

''Yes, and just so you know… I didn't steal it… I still have a receipt if you want to see…''

''It's fine… I believe you…''

Their friends congratulated them. Santana was proud of her friend. He really came long way from the boy he was to the man he became...

''I can't believe you kept the ring a secret…''

''I did Lopez…''

Puck had his evil grin…

''There is one more secret I would like to have exposed today… Britt!''

Mariana and Santana turned towards him.

''What?''''Ok, I am listening…''

''Who was the ''alien invasion''? Who got to pop your cherry Brittany Susan Pierce?''

It was now Britt's turn to blush… She looked at her feet until the silence was broken…

''It was me… Are you happy now?''

Santana was a bit was hers and Britt's thing, their secret. _Why did it matter?! Who cared about their virginity? Why did it matter?_

''I knew it! It was you all along….''

''Yes, it was me…''

''Was she also your first Santana?''

''Yes, that very same night…''

''That is hot…''

''Shut up!''

Mariana smiled at her sister and Britt.

''It was at the first camp you went to?''

Bianca nodded…

''Yes, it was… After that camp, they started locking the door of Britt's room and they were lousy babysitters… ''

Santana was insulted…

''We were not!''

Britt put her hands around Santana and kissed her neck.

''Baby, we were… We used to make them go to bed early so we could get our cuddle on….''

''That is true…''

''But, you see… They turned out just fine…''

They started kissing without intent to stop in some reasonable time. Mariana rolled her eyes… And Bianca beamed at her sister(s)… Puck was happy his friends were finally back on and happy.

He turned to Mariana and Bianca.

''And what happens at cheer camps now, Miss Head bitch?''

Mariana gave him famous Lopez smirk he had seen on Santana so many times…

''A lot of things…''

''Care to share?''

''Not with you…''

''Bianca, what do you have to say about the cheer camps…?''

''A lot, but I promised Mariana I will not talk about anything that happened there…''

''Oh, did you?''

''Puckerman, get your mind out of the gutter… They are our sisters… ''

Santana was getting pissed and Puck had so much fun with this. He loved teasing Santana and this was perfect thing to get her all worked up.

''And that stops them from hooking up how?''

''They are not hooking up!''

Santana was annoyed by Puck. Britt didn't like where this was going. She knew about Mariana and Bianca, but Santana still had no idea about all that and she wanted to keep it a secret until Mariana is comfortable to tell her sister.

''Tease us all you want, but leave them alone…''

Mariana took Bianca's hand and got her away from Puck and their sisters. They continued dancing and drinking. At one point someone suggested they play ''truth or dare'', and that was perfect road to disaster. Mercedes and Sam were stilling glances. Mike and Tina were giggling and kissing, Artie was in his chair and talking to Kitty, Bianca and Mariana were sitting in the corned giggling about something and Britt and Santana were in full make out session. Quinn was panicking about Beth and screaming at Puck that it was all his fault. Blain was looking at his friends thinking about how much fun they had at school. All of the people accepted to play and got on the floor. First to start was Artie.

''Tina, truth or dare?''

''Truth…''

''Who was the first to know you faked your stutter?''

''Mike…''

''Oh…''

Than it was Tina's turn.

'' Mercedes, what do you choose?''

''Let's make it a dare this time…''

''Kiss Sam.''

And she did. It was a kiss to remember… Sam looked around and had a very evil idea…

''Puckerman…''

''Dare…''

'' Kiss Blain.''

''Dude, that is bad…''

But he got up and kissed him… After the kiss he wiped his lips and went back to his place… He noticed, everybody was very drunk….

''Lopez…''

''Yes, Puck…?

''What do you choose?''

''Dare…''

''Ah, amazing… Kiss baby Pierce…''

''Not happening Puck…''

O.K. Fine… You have choice… Kiss Bianca…oooorrrrr…. Oh, I know… Kiss Quinn.''

She took a deep breath and kissed Quinn…

''She tastes amazing…''

Santana winked at her and went back to her place…

''Britt…''

''Dare…''

''Hm… Kiss me…''

Everybody protested….

''Fine… I take the truth…''

''When did you realize you loved me?''

''I don't remember the time I didn't know that…''

Mariana rolled her eyes…

''You are making me sick….''

Britt stuck her tongue out at her…

''Bianca…''

''Dare…''

''Pick a person in a room and do a body shot.…''

''Ok.''

''Get your ass over here Miss Head bitch…''

Mariana got off the floor and gave her an evil look.

''Watch the uniform… Sue will murder us…''

''Lift the top more and it will not get stained…''

She took off her top and climbed to the counter. She got on her belly and got her pony out of the way. She got some confused looks…

''She likes to do it from my lower back…''

Puck smirked…

''So, you did it before?''

''We go to parties Puck…''

He gave Britt and Santana the look…

''And make out in front of the boys?''

Bianca looked at him and gave him sweet and innocent smile.

''And why would we do that…''

''To… I don't know…''

''You see, even you don't see the point in that…''

''B and S did it…''

''And that implies we have to do it too? ''

''No… I was just…''

''Shut up so she can do the shot… I'm cold on this crap… ''

She offered the hand for the lime and Bianca gave it to her…

''Mariana, turn… Let's do it from the tummy….''

She hissed…

''Bianca…''

''Pretty please…''

Girl changed position and Puck placed the lime in-between her lips. Santana and Britt gave him a look that could kill. He approached them and whispered.

''It was Britt's idea… Blame her…''

Santana gave her also an evil look.

''I had no idea she would choose her…''

''And who would she choose…? This is weird…''

''I know…''

Bianca placed salt under Mariana's bra and got her hair out of the way. She licked the salt from Mariana drank the shot and with her lips she was supposed to take the lime… But, it wasn't like that… They sheared the lime. Marana got her hand into Bianca's hair with intend to deepen the kiss. Bianca stopped the kiss just to spit the lime crust and then continued kissing Mariana….And it was one hot kiss. They were all looking at them kissing and no one said a word. Artie was first to speak….

''This is weird…''

Mercedes looked at them and then at their sisters who looked at them with their mouths wide opened. Santana was first to speak…

''Are you done?''

They blushed… Bianca was really embarrassed and Mariana was shocked what she just did…

At that moment girls remembered where they were… Bianca was blushing and Mariana pretended nothing happened…

''I'm sorry….''

They smiled at them and waved off. Mercedes took her hand and smiled…

''We were friends with your sisters… This is nothing new…''

''Oh…''

They returned to the circle and I was Bianca's turn…

''Mariana…''

''Truth…''

''Are you ashamed of what we did?''

She turned to the girl and took her hand.

''Bianca…. I could never be ashamed of anything that has to do with you… I promise… You are my favorite person in the world…''

Santana looked at Brittany who looked proud. Santana couldn't stop looking at her and at the girls with puzzled expressions. It was Mariana's turn to ask.

''Santana…''

''Truth…''

''Will this uniform be again part of your foreplay as it was all these years ago?''

Woolf whistling was pretty present but it never stopped Santana from answering.

''Of course. I always loved me some Britt in her uniform… Just ask Quinn...''

''No! Do not want to remember… And with my luck, even if I get the Alzheimer's, I'll remember you getting it on in every place possible…''

Glee club agreed with what Quinn said….

''Bitches, it's my turn… Soooo…. Mariana…''

She took a deep breath…

''Truth…''

''Who did you lose it to?''

''Santana…No….''

''We all know you did… Who with…''

There was long silence. They all wanted to know. She was too much like Santana and they expected it would be long list of people she sleeps with….She looked at the floor and tears started flooding… Bianca petted her back and whispered something. Mariana shook her head and kept staring at the floor. She closed her eyes and whispered…

''I can't…''

She got off the floor and run to the bedroom. Santana realized she did something wrong and went to talk to her sister. Mariana was crying on the bed. Santana took a seat beside her sister and took her hand.

''I'm sorry M…I shouldn't have pushed it…''

Mariana wiped her tears and looked at Santana.

''No, it's O.K.''

''It's not… I should have let you keep it to yourself…''

Mariana hugged her and continued to cry.

''I'm sorry I never told you… I just never knew how… You are my sister… I should have told you everything…''

''Mariana, you just needed time to process whatever you had to say. It's fine. I can wait… I just need to know something… Did that person hurt you or do anything bad?''

''No, it's nothing like that… It was nice… Far from perfect, but nice…''

Santana smiled at her… She remembered her first time. It was clumsy, but she wouldn't change it for anything…

''Was it someone you cared about?''

''Yes…''

''Who was it?''

Before she answered the question, Bianca followed by Britt got into the room.

''Sorry, S… I couldn't stop her… I tried to tell her it's something you two should do together. We have no place it this conversation…''

Mariana stood up from the bed and took Bianca's hand… Bianca smiled at her and then looked at their sisters.

''She is too private when it comes to some things and that's one of them. It's not that she doesn't thrust you, but she likes to keep her love life on mute. Someday this one will tell you what she has. But give her time. I will tell you what I know. She is really loved and she is with someone who loves her for all that she is and that's what you need to know. Names don't matter.''

Britt hugged Santana and kissed her hair.

''She is just like you. She can't open up about things. Give her time and then we will get to know who stole her heart.''

''Fine, but I want to know one thing…''

''What?''

''Are you happy and treated good?''

''I am treated better than good and that person is absolutely amazing… I am happy Santana and I am very much… I might say in love and every day more amazed by that person…''

''Than, that's all I want to know…''

''I want to meet that person…''

''Sure…''

Santana and Britt left the room and left Mariana to get cleaned up. She and Britt had full house of guests to attend.


	5. Chapter 5

Mariana and Bianca came back to the living room just in time for the karaoke. It was fun to listen to them all and it was even better to listen to Santana sing after million years. Around two in the morning some of Britt's dancers came and the party went on until some four in the morning. Then all of them went to bed and some of the dancers were too drunk to move, so they slept in the chairs or even on the floor. Some were drunk, some were tired, but all of them loved the idea of going to sleep. Since more people than expected came, some of their friends spent a night at Blain's and Quinn's place too. They agreed to meet around noon and have brunch. Since Santana had too much to drink and make up sex with Britt got her very thirsty, she got out of their room and went to the kitchen. It was very dark and Santana was still very hung over. She was sure she saw Britt with another girl. It looked like her, sounded like her and she was broken.

''No one can know about this… Santana will kill us…''

''I know…''

''But…''

''I love you…''

''Love you too…''

She was starting to cry and she was in the bedroom in the matter of seconds getting her things when she saw very sweaty Britt enter the room.

''Where are you going?''

''Home… I can't believe you did this to me…''

''What did I do?''

''You cheated!''

''What?''

''I saw you few minutes ago in the kitchen with another girl…''

''I was not there…''

''Come on Britt… I saw you. I heard you say that I will kill you…''

''Santana, I was taking a run…''

''I am going to wake up girls and take them with me… I don't want to see you ever again Brittany Susan Pierce…''

''I didn't cheat on you Santana…''

''I SAW YOU THERE WITH SOME SLUT!''

Girls got into their room.

''What is going on?''

''She cheated…''

''I did not…''

Mariana was confused…

''When did she cheat?''

''Few minutes ago…''

''What?''

''I saw her in the kitchen…She was there with some girl… The girls said I would kill them if I ever found out about them…''

Mariana went pail…

''Santana, when was that?''

''About fifteen minutes ago… She was making out with a girl in the kitchen…and now she has nerve to deny it…''

Bianca looked at Mariana and they had silent debate, while their sisters had very loud one.

''It was not Britt…''

They turned towards Mariana…

''What?''

''In the kitchen… It was not her…''

''And who was it…''

Bianca lifted her finger…

''Me…''

''Oh…''

''You are not covering for her?''

Santana was suspicious of Bianca's intention. She might have said it all just to cover for Britt… Mariana noticed how her sister was looking at Bianca and she just wanted that thing over…

''Why would she out herself to cover for anyone Santana?''

''I don't know Mariana… But I'm still not buying the story…''

''What now?''

''If it was Bianca, why would she say that I will kill her if I ever found out…? HA! Tell me that?''

Mariana knew it was now or never…

''BECAUSE THE PERSON WITH BIANCA WAS ME SANTANA!''

And there was silence….

''You ?''

''Yes…''

_''You….And Bianca?''_

''Yes… Me and Bianca…Were in the kitchen making out about twenty minutes or even more now… It was not Britt. She went out for her run… We saw her leave. The rest was asleep. We were hungry, so we got there and instead of making something to eat, we started making out… Sometimes Bianca can be very convincing…''

Santana raised her brows.

''…but that doesn't matter now…Important thing is that it was not Britt. Cat is out of the bag…Now you know who I am dating…''

Britt was still in shock…Santana accusing her of cheating, their sisters coming out to Santana…all got her a bit shaky.

''Dating?''

''Yes, Santana… Me and your sister are dating…. Dating for real…''

''Ha! I never saw that coming…''

''I am sorry B… I shouldn't have doubted you…''

''It's ok. She does look like me…a lot…''

Mariana took Bianca's hand and turned towards their sisters.

''Now we are going back to bed and we are leaving you to go back to whatever you do when you make up…''

''Going back to bed little sister?''

''Oh, yes… To sleep Santana… It's early in the morning…''

Bianca looked sad…

''Just to sleep? But you promised that….''

''Bianca… Not now!''

''But you promised before we got down to eat…''

Mariana covered her face…. She knew Santana was smirking…

''She is talking about kitchen and real food…''

''Of course she is… That's a Pierce speaking… In Lopez talk that would have been different.''

Britt and Bianca looked a bit confused and then they got it…

''Santana, do you and you sister ever get the mind out of the gutter?''

Santana turned towards Britt and kissed her cheek.

''You know about my mind very well as when it comes to my sister, no one knows her as your sister does… She looks like expert for Baby girl's dirty mind…''

''We are not having that conversation?''

''Why not Mariana, I am very curious to hear what Bianca has to say….''

''Oh, sorry… But I have no intention being killed by my girlfriend Santana. I can put her into much better use than killing all of us…''

''I am sure you can Bianca…''

''AND we are gone…''

''Let's go…grumpy…''

''I am not grumpy…''

Santana and Britt got to their door and listened to their sister's conversation. It was so much fun. Their bedroom door was opened and they couldn't resist.

''You were in such a good mood few minutes ago…''

''Yes, and I would be in even better if we didn't have to go in and see why they were screaming…''

''We had to tell them or else…''

''I know… But, now we will never see the end of it…''

''It will be ok…''

''I know, but it's not private anymore…''

''We will be ok Mari… I promise. And I will talk to Britt and tell her to stop Santana from giving you a hard time…''

Mariana smiled at her girlfriend.

''You are amazing…''

''And so are you… Just make sure you never forget that Mari…''

Santana and Britt went back to their room and started getting ready for bed. Britt took a shower and when she got dressed, Santana was already in bed. She was sitting and looking at the sealing.

''I didn't see that coming…''

Santana referred to their sister's relationship…

''I was also very surprised when it happened…''

Britt got under covers and took a big breath…

''Our sisters have sex….''

Britt looked at Santana, she had funny facial expression. Britt knew that Santana was imagining two of them in bed. It made her laugh.

''Brittany, what is so funny?''

''Baby, you are so funny. You made that face because you tried to imagine them in bed and that very thought made you uncomfortable….''

''I did not…''

''Yes, you did… And I must say I find it weird too… But we will have to live with the fact our sisters are in love and couple…''

''Of all the girls in the world, she had to date your sister…''

''What is wrong with Bianca?''

''Nothing… It's just very incestuous…''

''It is but there is no going back now…''

Morning was a bit awkward. Britt and Santana got downstairs to get some coffee and food and found their sisters making out in front of the fridge. Santana made coughing sound and they separated. They took each other's hand and closed their eyes. Britt couldn't stop laughing.

''What?''

''Look at them...''

Bianca and Marina held hands like their lives depended on it. Bianca kept her eyes shot and Mariana looked at the floor.

''Open your eyes and look at us…''

Girls did what Britt told them to do…

''What are you afraid of?''

Bianca looked at Mariana who was still holding her hand like her life depends of it….

''We have reason to be scared of everything….''

Santana came to her sister and took her hand…

''Baby girl… Are you…?''

''Gay? You can say the word; it will not make you one… Oh, you already are…''

Santana smirked at her sister's comment. Oh, little Lopez had it in her…

''Smartass…''

''To answer your question… I am… Pretty much….''

''And you Bianca?''

''Me too. I always liked girls…My first crush was Miss. Jones, my third grade teacher….I even liked Penny…''

Mariana had big smile…

''Oh, she was cute… She was babysitting on us when B and S had some ''school work''…or something like that…I can't believe you remembered her…Oh, and there was Brian's sister Charley… Oh, who else?''

Britt sat on the chair and looked at them…

''This feels weird…''

Santana got beside her and took her hand…

''Our sisters have a thing...and are making comments about girls they liked….''

Mariana remembered something...

''There was on your team one pretty hot girl. She had amazing long legs and green eyes…''

Santana wanted to tease…

''Quinn?''

Mariana shook her head…

''No!''

Bianca was deep in her daydreaming trying to remember the name of the girl.

''Oh, I think her name was Mel or something…''

Mariana had happy face when she remembered the name…

''Oh, Mel Jacobs… She was hot…''

Britt nodded…

''Approved…''

Santana playfully smacked B's hand.

''Hey, you had crush on her?''

''She was sort of hot.''

''Oh, you are being cut off girl…''

''Baby, I was not blind because I loved you. I noticed hot people around us. And Mel was very hot… By the way, she was amazing kisser too.''

Santana rolled her eyes and girls laughed at their sisters. Santana was still very jealous of Britt's past. Mariana and Bianca got to making scrambled eggs and started reviling some more crushes to them. Mariana and Bianca had pretty much the same taste as their sisters had. Mariana got nervous all of the sudden…

''What will our parents say? Another daughter coming out to them… Oh, my…''

Santana tried to calm her down.

''I'm sure they will be fine…We just need to find a nice way to tell them. And also to your parents too Bianca.''

Bianca smiled at them…

''Mom knows…''

They all looked Bianca.

''How?''

''I told her…''

''When?''

''When we had a fight about Ashley…''

Mariana was pail all the sudden…

''She knows for over a year?''

''Yes…''

''And what did she say?''

''We are more discreet….''

That got them a long laugh from their sisters… Two of them gave them good examples of how to get caught. Mr. and Mrs. Pierce saw two of them getting it on too many times over the years and she knew how glad they were younger girls are smarter than their sisters.

''I'm never sleeping again in your house…''

''Why? My parents know it all, now even Britt knows…''

''Parents? As in your dad knows too?''

''Yes, but he saw us kissing in the car…''

''When?''

Bianca lowered her gaze and blushed.

''After Alex's party….You took me home and…''

''Oh, my….''

Mariana blushed pretty bad…

''What is it little sister?''

''He didn't see us kissing Bianca… WE WERE MAKING OUT…PRETTY BAD…. You were pretty much feeling me up under my shirt…''

Brit and Santana smiled at the revelation….

''And you tell us something? You practically had sex in the car…. S, our little sisters are pretty bad…''

''Oh, shut up two of you!''

Bianca tried to justify her white lie…

''I know, I just thought you would feel better if I say something less… naughty…''

''Too late now…''

'' I had to tell him everything when he asked me about what was that. At first he was surprised, but latter he was fine with it.''

''Bianca, your dad knows we have sex…''

''I told him you can't get me pregnant…''

Santana was so amused with their conversation… Britt and her sister were so much alike…

''Your comments always get us in trouble…''

''I'm sorry…Buggy…''

Bianca made very sad face just to get Mariana to feel guilty… She came to Mariana and tried to hug her.

''Bianca Katherine Pierce, I know what you are doing…''

''Dam it…How did you know?''

''I know you…''

'' I'm sorry…''

Mariana tried to make serious face. She even got her ''threatening'' finger up.

''One day….''

''I know… You'll kill me…''

''I will…And no one will recover your body…''

''But before you do that, I will tell all of your secrets…''

''Bianca, with what we just told them, there are very few left….''

''Want to test that?''

''Bianca!''

Santana was curious….

''Do tell…''

''She loves to snuggle and I call her my snuggle bug, or just buggy….''

''That is so precious… Head bitch is a bug….and snuggles…''

''Bianca, stop!''

''She has her special pajamas when she feels sad… They are red and have teddy bears…. I got them for her birthday few years ago…''

Mariana started chasing Bianca over the room…. Santana got to the stove to finish their breakfast. She knew that Britt would burn it and Mariana was too busy chasing Bianca over the kitchen and dining room.

''Bianca, stop talking….''

''I will not… Lalala…. She loves to share my pillow… And sometimes, she loves to use me for a pillow… She never orders her own food, she insists we share… ''

Britt got all mushy hearing this.

''Oh, that is cute… What is your date place?''

''We usually get take out and go to the lookout point…''

''Oh, nice place to make out…''

Bianca nodded with pride. It was her idea and Mariana loved it…

''And do other things….''

''Bianca that was enough!''

Santana had so much fun listening to Bianca slip ups, and her sister blushing at the new revelations… It reminded her of when she and Britt were coming out to their friends… She understood her sister's fears. She had the same ones at her age, and even later. Breakfast was also interesting. Santana and Britt got some things to ask girls, and Bianca answered many of the questions, to Mariana's horror. When they were finished, Bianca and Marana cleared the table and Santana and Britt went to the living room. It didn't take girls much time to finish. Britt jumped on the sofa bed pulling Santana with her… They tried to be casual about their sisters dating, but secretly they were freaking out. Bianca got to the living room first and Mariana followed soon.

''And now we want to know it all…''

''Not all…''

Mariana looked uncomfortable….

''It's a private thing….''

''Not talking about it….''

Mariana gave Santana a look and she realized that now too many people were awake and all around them.

''Our room?''

Girls nodded and went upstairs. Britt and Santana cuddled up on the bed, Bianca sat in the bottom and Mariana walked nervously.

Santana got out of Britt's hands and opened her arms for her sister to come.

''Baby girl, come here…''

She got to Santana and snuggled close to her sister…

''I love you and if you are happy, I'm happy for you…''

Britt held her sister now and smiled at the other girls.

''I am happy… We are happy…''

Santana looked at Mariana and kissed her cheek.

''Than what are you afraid of?''

''Other people… I'm untouchable at school. People knowing about us would make me easy target and give them a chance to hurt me by hurting her…''

''It's never going to be easy. It just takes time and right people to help. We had glee… And Sue…''

Mariana nodded….

''She knows?''

''Yes, she saw us kissing…''

Bianca had no idea of this.

''Oh… I didn't know that…''

''I know… I never told you…''

''Why?''

''Because you would get too scared of her… I know you…''

Bianca untangled from her sister and got on the other side of the bed where Mariana was. She also untangled for Santana and came to the bottom of the bed where Bianca was. Britt and Santana cuddled up at the top of the bed and just looked at the girls. Bianca looked at Mariana and continued talking about Sue.

''She is scary...''

''And over protective of us…''

''She likes you…''

''I know. What's not to like?''

Bianca checked out her girlfriend and smiled…

''I agree…''

Santana and Britt rolled their eyes…

''You are sickening…''

Mariana smiled at them…

''This is nothing…''

''It gets worse?''

''Of course…''

''As I remember, Santana and I asked for all the details… And in return, you can also ask all you want to know…''

''Thank you B, but I think Bianca and I know already too much…''

''True…''

Santana smiled at Britt and stole a kiss…

''Want to start B?''

She nodded and asked her first question…

''How did it all start?''

Bianca and Mariana exchanged glances and Bianca answered…

''It was an accident….''

That made their sisters laugh. They also had plenty of accidents.

''How?''

''In eighth grade we played spin the bottle and every time it had to be us kissing. We kissed that night more than seven times…''

''That must have been fun?''

''Not at first…''

''But later?''

''We didn't play for a long time. Mariana avoided me…''

''Why?''

''Because someone from the party started spreading rumors about us kissing. You know how friendly Lima is, so… I kept avoiding her for some time until mom decided it is stupid and made us hang out. We started high school, Sue got us to join Cheerios and I noticed how some girls looked at us. Your reputation still lived in that school and I had to become worse version of you to keep B safe. Sue loved that I became fearless pit-bull. No one gets to mess with people I love. They talked trash about you and Sue got them off the team.''

''Really?''

''Yes, she called me to her office and gave me a speech about having lady balls and that she loved it about me and Santana. She told me it takes a lot of lady balls to do what I did. I stood up to a head cheerleader because she was being mean to B.''

''Mariana, you don't mess with the head cheerleader…I made hell out of lives who tried to mess with me. I was very strict… I kept my team in line…''

Mariana smirked….

''It never had to do with Clair, who was the head cheerio at the time…. It had to do with the fact she was being rude, and not a good role model. If you want your team to work hard, you work ten times harder, you are not leader because of power, but the effort you make to motivate your team to work and be better. I'm there first and leave that field last. I run, jump, work hard as they do. I do not sit and boss them around… ''

Britt was smiling at proud Santana and very modest Mariana… Bianca was also very proud of her girlfriend…

''So, you are hooking up or dating?''

''We are in a relationship… No hooking up… From the very first moment we dated…''

''Who asked who on a date?''

''Bianca asked me… It was few days before her birthday….So, we had our first date on her fifteenth birth day…''

'' That is a long time…''

''Not really… We had some brakes…''

''But they never lasted longer than a month…''

Britt noticed how sad her sister was all of the sudden, so she had to ask….

''Why? What was going on?''

''I kissed someone else…''

Neither of the girls looked at their sisters. They had eyes directed to the floor.

''And why did you do it Bianca?''

''I didn't know we were together. We never really talked about our relationship and Mariana is not very easy to open up. I noticed boys all around her and I know I never saw her giving any of them any hope or reason to be around her, I felt like she is hurting and using me… Some cheerios were doing the same thing… Kissing, making out, older even had sex… And they said it was for the boys, so they wouldn't be bad when they sleep with them….''

Britt and Santana did the same; at least they said to the rest of the people they were doing it for the boys. They could understand where Bianca's confusion and insecurity was coming from. Then Mariana spoke.

''I believed we don't have to label things because it was clear we were together. I spent every moment I had with her, she was the only person I kissed or…did anything with. I was O.K. with the boys because some of them were in my classes and were pretty nice to me, without any hidden agenda. I danced with one of the boys and we became close… But, it was never more than friendship… That is when Bianca did what she did. I was so hurt and angry…''

''Why?''

''She kissed someone I was in love with…before me and Bianca started our thing. And she knew I was in love with her… Bianca was my friend. I told her everything…''

'' I was hurt and I wanted to hurt her…So….''

''Girls, young love is challenging…. Hell, love is challenging…You just have to talk about things…''

Mariana rolled her eyes at Brittany…

''Oh, we talk… Your sister could talk about anything and find some connection to us. We spent nights and nights just talking. I hate talking about my feelings and that is all she wants to talk about… She is lucky I love her…. If I didn't, she would be in a ditch….''

All of them looked at Mariana. B and S were smirking and Bianca had her eyes and mouth wide open…

''You love me?''

''What? I never said that….''

''Yes, you did little sister….''

''Oh…''

''So, do you?''

''Bianca…''

''Say it…Bug…''

''Stop calling me that in front of them….''

''Than say it….''

''Bianca…''

''Bug, bug, bug….''

Mariana was getting annoyed and ashamed and their sisters enjoyed the show…

''BIANCA!''

She stopped when she heard her yell.

''I do love you, so please stop….''

They all smiled at blushing Mariana. Bianca came closer and stole a kiss...

''I love you too...bug…''

''I'll kill you…''

''You will not…''

''So, she calls you bug and what is her nickname?''

''Bianca, don't you dare!''

'' So tell them yourself….''

''I call her patito….'' ( duckling)

''Oh, Mariana… That is so cute….''

''She loooovesss to speak Spanish in….situations….and when she thinks I'm asleep.''

''Situations…?''

''You know…''

''Bianca, they don't need to know that much…''

''Oh, but I suppose Santana does the same…''

Britt nodded…

''She totally does….''

''Even now?''

''Yes, but now I know what she is saying…''

And she gave look to Santana.

''Now she dares to say it in English too. It took her long time, but we are there…''

She kissed Santana and held her close…

''She used to tell me so many things in Spanish and I never knew what they were… She always speaks it when she is nervous or has something to say to me and hide from me at the same time.''

''Mariana does the same…Especially if she has something nice to say and doesn't want me to know what she sad…''

Mariana and Santana gave them a look… Bianca lifted her hands in defense...

'' You do that all the time…''

''How do you know?''

''I grew up with you… Unlike Britt, I DO speak Spanish….''

''Crap!''

''I know every single thing you told me Mariana, and I just waited for your self confidence to grow…''

''I feel so ashamed now…''

''Little sister, what were you saying?''

Before she answered, Bianca gave the answer her girlfriend loved…

''Some things are private Santana….''

That made Santana laugh….

''Oh, that's rich coming from you Bianca… You and Britt nave no filter when it comes to NOT telling things. You tell all…''

''You know, my sister has a point…''

''Do you want me to tell them?''

''No-no…''

''Than, try not to say too much…''

''Same goes for you…''

''My lips are sealed Lopez….''

''And we know that is a lie…''

''Mariana…''

''You will slip up soon…''

''That is true…''

''I know…''

''My sweet sister, you'll get used to it…''

''I suppose…''

Santana and Britt took their sisters' hands and pulled them into big hug.

''We love you… And anything you need, just tell us…We are there for you….''

''Now, let's go to the party… They are way too long without us….''

They were at the door, when Bianca remembered something….

''B, S, are we missing a lot for not sleeping with boys?''

''Bianca, you did not just ask that…''

''Yes, she did Mariana….''

''Try and see…''

''Thank you Santana for such a nice advice to my girlfriend….''

''I don't know what to tell you Bianca. I never really enjoyed it. And usually after that, I would end up in Britt's bed. On the other hand… she had more fun with boys than I had…''

''I liked sleeping with them… I liked boys too. But, I had some connection with Santana and girls I never found with boys…It's different for every person… You have to try and see. ''

''Sounds reasonable…''

''Bianca! Thank you guys…''

''We were just joking Mariana…''

''Hm… I hate these jokes…''

That evening party was even more insane. During that afternoon, Puck and Quinn got married. Shelby brought Bette to meet them and she was flower girl at her parent's wedding. Santana and Quinn were in charge of getting dresses for three of them and Britt was in charge of decorating the apartment with the girls. Mercedes, Tina and Mike were in charge of food and Sam, Artie and Kitty were in charge of music. When things were ready in the house and they all got ready, it was time to go to the court house and get married. Quinn looked so beautiful and elegant. Santana got her a ivory lace dress that went up to her knees and her hair was curled and down. She had one small ivory rose in her hair and her flowers were also roses. Puck had gray suit and he was very handsome. Quinn invited Kurt and Rachel to the wedding too. Santana and Britt were not really happy, but it was Quinn's day so they kept their discomfort to themselves. Party in the apartment was crazy and they had so much fun. Mike and Sam were dancing and group was cheering… Kurt was happy to see them all.

''Britt is back from her kitchen duty... Mike finally has someone who can measure up….''

''And I have girls with me… Mike, they are gold…''

Girls danced with B and Mike and got a lot of compliments from their sisters' friends. Mike loved dancing with them.

''Are you in Finn's Glee?''

''Nooo…. Sue would kill us… She put it in the contract that we can't join glee. But we are in other clubs.''

''Yes… Mariana is in math club and my mom made us go to GSA…''

Kurt was glad that their school paid attention to gay kids.

''Oh, and how is that working out?''

Mariana rolled her eyes…

''Emma is in charge… You can only imagine…''

Santana noticed something was off. Mariana turned towards her and whispered.

''We'll talk later… Let's dance now...''

Kurt was under the impression something is bothering Mariana in the story of GSA. Bianca got into dancing with Mike and Britt and Mariana found perfect opportunity to sneak out to the roof. She wanted to be alone for a minute.

Kurt found Santana in the kitchen.

''I know that I'm not your favorite person, but something is bothering your sister.''

''I know…''

''She is on the roof… Want to go?''

She nodded and they went to find Mariana. She was sitting on the sun bed and looking at the city.

''Hey baby girl… Mind if we join?''

''No, it's fine…''

Santana was cold so she went to get something to put on. That left Kurt and Mariana alone.

''What is bothering you?''

''It's all a lie…''

''What?''

''GSA…''

''Oh… What do you mean…''

''There is bunch of straight kids just collecting names of the gay ones so the jocks can bully them.''

''Did you tell anyone?''

''Who?''

''Sue? She is bitch, but she is not big on homophobia….''

''I can't tell anyone… If she reacts, they will know it came from me or cheerios…''

''That is true…''

Kurt had to ask. He believed that Sue sent them too to spy on kids there in the GSA.

''And why are you and Bianca there?''

She waited for that…

''Your parents wanted you to share experience of Britt and Santana?''

Mariana was tired of hiding, so she said what was on her mind.

''And Bianca wants to share our experience…''

''Oh… Your sisters did have very interesting path…sort of speaking.''

''They sure did.''

''Is there some other reason?''

She rolled her eyes. It was obvious to anyone who has eyes that she and Bianca are not ''just friends.''

''You two?''

Kurt didn't really expect her to confirm it that easily.

''Yes, for some time…''

''Wow! That's interesting… And what is the club like?''

''I'm trying to get her out of that club and have her to stay in quiet about us... I'm not ashamed of us. I have no reason to be ashamed of being in love with crazy cute girl… But, unlike her, I notice looks and talks and violence. I want her safe. I want person I love to be protected and not to turn to see who is behind her back. I want her not to be afraid to go to the restroom alone. I've seen the kids and know their fears.''

''There will always be fear…''

Kurt tried to explain to Mariana that unfortunately that is the part of being gay at school. He talked about being bullied and what Krofsky and some other kids did to him. Mariana was silent and she curled herself in a ball.

''I saw it Kurt… I saw one boy being bitten up. I was in the locker room and I saw it happen on the parking. I called the cops, told who did it, gave names, descriptions…all I could….And nothing happened. Police didn't come…''

''Why?''

''Because main bully is Black's son.''

''Chief Peter Black's?''

''Oh, that is bad…''

''It was. Boy was in bad condition. His parents moved him to another school. And everybody pretended it never happened…''

''I can't believe…''

''I can… Two more years and I'm out of Lima… And then… Then I can do it right…''

''You can escape the city, but things stay in you. If you are not true to yourself always, you never will be true to others.''

''I don't care. As long as I have Bianca safe and sound, I don't care how ethical that is.''

''But if you come out, maybe some other kids would find motivation in that to come out as well…''

''I don't care about the other kids. I care about two of us. I don't want to be some gay rights activist or anything like that. I want me and Bianca to be free of fear and looking over our shoulders.''

Santana returned in the middle of their argument. She heard only bits and pieces of what two of them were talking about. She managed to understand that Mariana saw someone get hurt and that she is trying to keep Bianca and herself safe and far from any LGBT thing and that Kurt thinks their coming out would help other students come out and stand their grounds against the violence and all that is happening. Mariana and Kurt couldn't reach any understanding. Mariana left inside and Kurt and Santana stayed out.

''She doesn't get it…''

''It's their right…We have no right to tell them anything. We are here, at the place where things are pretty much ok… But Lima is not place to be out.''

''You are just like her…''

''Kurt, drop it…''

When Santana got inside, she found Britt, Mariana and Bianca in the kitchen. They were talking about something and Britt and Bianca were giggling.

''What are you up to?''

''Nothing. It's time for Quinn to toss the flowers.''

''Oh, let's go then to the living room.''

They all went back and there was a nice crowed of ladies waiting for Quinn's toss. Britt pushed their sisters too into that mess and laughed at her own jokes about the tossing and catching the flowers. As it usually happens, person who had no interest in catching it, caught it or should I say, bouquet caught her. There were a lot of disappointed eyes on younger Lopez sibling. She held Quinn's flowers in shock. She had no intention catching them, but they fell into her arms.

''Looks like you are next Baby girl.''

''Hahah…NO!''

Bianca had huge smile on her face.

''Looks like it's yours.''

''Looks like it…but don't get any crazy ideas…ok?''

Bianca laughed at that comment.

''Oh, Mariana…''

Santana teased her sister and then noticed Pierce sisters in some conversation. They giggled and she felt it was so cute to see them that way.

''What's up babe?''

''Meand Bianca just decided that they will have a sleepover…''

''Oh…''

''Yes, that means you are sleeping with me Santana…''

''That sounds like fun…''

''Yes, sisters' bonding time…''

''Oh, Mariana, you don't sound happy to spend time with me? Oh, I am so hurt…''

''I am happy to spend time with you… But…''

''You can make it one night without Bianca…''

''I can…''

''Come on… Let's go to bed…''

Bianca and Britt were spending the night at Mariana's and hers room and Santana and Mariana were sleeping in Britt's room. Girls went to their rooms to change for bed and get ready. Mariana was changing and Bianca was standing at the bathroom door.

''What is it?''

''Nothing… I just… Wow… You are so beautiful…''

''What is it Pierce? What do you need?''

''Do you think we could sneak one quickie before you have to go?''

''Hm….We can always try…''

Bianca locked their bedroom door and pushed Mariana back into the bathroom. She took off her dress and stripped Mariana of her sleep shirt.

''I love you Mariana Lopez…''

''I love you too…''

When Mariana finally got to Britt's room, she found Britt and her sitting on the bed and smirking at her.

''What?''

''Your door was locked…''

She blushed a bit…

''So what?''

''Nothing… Did you have fun time? It sounded that Bianca did enjoy….''

Britt and Mariana shouted at Santana at the same time.

''Santana!''

''What? It was just an observation….''

''She is my sister…''

''And Mariana is mine...''

''I don't want to talk about it…''

''Oh, come on Britt… It's fun to tease them….''

''It's not to me… She is my baby sister… They are out baby sisters… And I don't want to imagine them…. Oh, Santana… I need that image out of my head…''

Santana was laughing and Mariana was mumbling things in Spanish… Bianca came soon to the room.

''Why am I the only one missing the party?''

''I think you had your private party few minutes ago…''

Britt gave her sister a teasing look… Bianca was blushing and looking at Mariana…

''Oh… I…. We… Ask Mariana…''

''Oh, like she is going to spill…''

''We are spending the night apart… We just wanted some time for ourselves…''

Bianca settled on the bed and pulled Mariana into her lap. Mariana gave in and got into her girlfriend's lap.

''Love you Buggy…''

''Stop calling me Buggy…''

Bianca pouted and Mariana had to give in…

''Fine, but not in front of others… Ok?''

''Yes…''

Bianca kissed her and the kiss started turning into very hot make out session. Britt felt weird and unpleasant and Santana was shocked how alike she and Mariana were. It took a long time for Mariana to relax in front of them and now when she was comfortable, she didn't mind making out with Bianca in the room where Britt and her were.

''Girls, we are in the room…''

Mariana ended the kiss and turned towards Britt.

''It's nothing comparing to what we had to endure… You practically had sex with us in the same room…''

Santana was not really agreeing with her sister…

''Mariana, don't push it…''

''Come on, you did… Stop pretending… We knew what was going on under the blanket…''

Bianca turned pail…

''When we played with Barbie's?''

''Yes love...''

''I didn't know…''

Mariana kissed her girlfriend…

''You are lucky one not to notice things love…''

''That's why you see everything…''

''Also true…''

''You are like that eye from the Lord of the Rings…''

''Bianca, he was evil….''

''So are you…Sometimes…''

Santana couldn't stop laughing. Bianca and Britt were priceless with their comments.

''Britt, take her to bed before I kill her…''

''You love me Mari… You could never kill me…''

''I am thinking about it…''

''Nooooo….''

She started kissing and tickling her girlfriend until Mariana changed her pouty and angry face. Santana and Brittany loved how their sisters were in love and cute.

''OK. Babe, take your sister to the other room so we can finally have some alone time with them….''

''OK. Love you Babe…''

Britt kissed Santana good night and took Bianca away. Santana had a big smile on her face when she looked at her sister.

''You are so brave Baby girl…''

''Why?''

''You love her…''

''I do…''

''And you told her that…''

''She always knew…''

''Yes, but you dared to say the words. I never could do that…''

''Santana, she is my best friend… I tell her everything….''

''Britt was mine, but I never dared to say a word to her…''

''I guess, Bianca and I had your example for many things. We knew how much you loved one another and how hurt Britt was when you didn't come out and just went. We didn't know how to do things, but we knew we are not ready to be without one another…''

Santana opened her arms to take her sister in. Mariana cuddled up to her and felt really good. She haven't been this close to Santana in years.

''It feels good to be like this… Just like that summer before you left…''

''Oh, Mariana… ''

''Santana, don't leave us again…''

''I promise, I will not leave you…''

In the other bedroom, things were a bit more cheerful. Britt and Bianca were watching cartoons and singing along.

''I am very happy for you and Mariana… But I must say I never saw it coming.''

Bianca smiled at her…

''I always knew I felt something special for her…''

''You did?''

''Yes… ''

There was short silence…

''Britt…?''

''Yes?''

''When did you know that Santana is the one?''

''I… Hm…I think it was her eighteenth birthday… We were in the tree house and she just looked at me and moved the hair away from my face. That smile she gave me… I felt something in my stomach… Why?''

''Do you think it's possible that Mariana is it for me?''

''Nothing is impossible when it comes to love…''

Bianca smiled…

''One day I will marry that girl…''

And with these words she turned away from Britt and fell asleep. Britt stayed awake for some time trying to process what her sister just told her.


End file.
